


E M I S S A R Y [Tome 2]

by AdorkableNerd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Français, French, Halloween, Marvel - Freeform, Tome 2, mcu - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd/pseuds/AdorkableNerd
Summary: Après l'effondrement du SHIELD rien ne sera jamais plus pareil.elle le sait, elle l'a vue.Après avoir changé l'avenir de l'homme iconique de la nation, elle aura fait un choix décisif; lui ou le soldat. Malgré tout, la flamme brûlante qui l'a tant fait souffrir sera la réponse à ses questions; sauf une qui semble progressivement embourber son esprit.Son destin et le future de l'humanité sera remis entre ses mains, écorchées par les décennies précédentes, son passé sera un élément clé à sa survie qui ne semble pas être assurée, à première vue. Malgré tout, un élément doit être prit en considération; Sasha connaît l'avenir et elle sait tout, ou peut-être pas?Mais, qu'est-ce qui animera cette fois son désir de survit dans un monde inimaginable et sans pitié; l'amour, la folie ou bien la vérité?( Histoire disponible sur Wattpad : Nvermiind )





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le tome 2 de la fanfiction Emissary! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! :)

E M I S S A R Y

Tome 2: Powerless

 

 

Introduction:

« Étrangement, pour la première fois de ma vie, le temps sembla me glisser entre les doigts, ce qui ne me fit que réaliser qu'une chose; si, j'avais toujours été destinée à épargner sa personne, des horreurs de ce monde, ce n'était peut-être que pour lui permettre de devenir mon sauveur. »

_____

i.Nouvelle partie publiée chaque jour.

ii.Suite officielle de Emissary Tome 1 (Je vous conseille vivement de le lire avant d'entamer PowerLess.)

ii.Cover par Dramatically_AWriter (Fait par moi en d'autres mots. Lol très sérieux.), Image/Gifs trouvés sur Google/We heart it et Pinterest; Crédit à leurs créateurs.

iv.Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Sasha et 2 personnages surprises.

_____

x. *Avertissement* Cette histoire pourrait comporter plusieurs sujets qui pourraient ne pas convenir à certains(es) lecteurs/lectrices; Violence, Dépression, Anxiété et/ou SSPT (Stress post-traumatique). Ce texte n'est pas un conte rose bonbon. Sujet présent dans quelques chapitres seulement (davantage vers la fin).

xi. L'histoire sera reliée à Capitaine America; La Guerre Civile (Cependant, plusieurs aspects seront divergeants et ne correspondrons pas au film) ainsi qu'aux précédents films du MCU et légèrement aux bandes dessinées.

xii. L'histoire sera un AU (Alternative Universe/Univers Alternatif).

_____

Soundtrack:

1965-Zella Day . Warrior-Sergey Lazarev . I'll be good-Jaymes Young . Gasoline- Halsey . Sound of your heart-Shawn Hook . Come home-OneRepublic . Soldier-Fleurie . I found-Amber Run . Paper dolls-Rob Thomas . Devil's backbone-The Civil Wars . Unstoppable- Sia (Feat Pusha T et Olodum) . Breathe-Fleurie . In the heat of the moment-Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds . Criminal-Ash Koley . When the truth hunts you down-Sam Tinnesz . The whisperer-David Guetta (Feat Sia) . Raging-Kygo . Powerful-Major Lazer . Aimless wanderer-Amy Jay . Hold my heart-Lindsey Stirling 

 

——

v.N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire/vote!

vi.Le plus important; Bonne lecture!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

E M I S S A R Y

Prologue 

 

Plaqué contre le mur de béton, je pus sentir le froid et l'humidité de celui-ci traverser mon mince chandail. J'essayai difficilement de calmer mon souffle hérité par ma précédente course, je resserrai instinctivement ma prise sur mon pistolet presque hors de munitions. Plus que deux balles. murmurais-je à moi-même en inspectant chaque bruit, chaque craquement de cette pièce. Comment avais-je atterrie dans cette endroit, restai pour le moment une question sans réponse. Je sentis l'angoisse monter progressivement en moi, sachant pertinemment qu'«il» était sûrement déjà tout près de moi. Une perle de sueur sembla s'écouler sur le rebord de mon front, je l'essuyai du revers de la main d'un geste sec. je sentie soudainement dans mon esprit, un pressentiment. Cette chose ne devais plus être très loin. Je déglutie et repensai à Bucky et à tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière moi, essayant de me donner une raison de continuer, de simplement avoir la volonté de survivre encore quelques jours malgré la douleur, les obstacles et ces souvenirs périmés. Je m'avais promis à moi-même, il y'a de cela déjà un moment, que je le retrouverai, je devais tenir parole et ne pas mourrir.

Je regardai intensément la porte rouillée devant moi, patientant sachant que les minutes de tranquillité me restant pouvaient être comptées sur les doigts d'une main. Un craquement, fit tendre chacun de mes muscles, mon rythme cardiaque sembla augmenter immédiatement. une peur étrange semblait s'insinuer dans mon esprit fatigué, j'essayai de la chasser, mais en veine. Je m'immobilisai totalement et écoutai attentivement les bruits de pas lourds et lents. Je plaquai contre ma bouche, ma main espérant diminuer le bruit de ma respiration éreintée. Je combattai la panique m'envahissant. Souhaitant à se moment, plus que tout au monde la présence d'une autre personne à mes côtés, la solitude ne fit qu'augmenter le maux nauséeux dans mon ventre. Je regardai impuissante la porte, apeurée par l'idée de la mort, de la fin d'un tout, d'une vie misérable dotée d'un seul but; survivre. Les pas semblèrent s'approcher progressivement de la pièce. Une odeur dérageante, même dégoutante embauma légèrement l'aire, la créature était bien là. J'entendis la respiration bruyante et régulière de l'animal. Elle sembla inspecter le couloir situé de l'autre côté de la pièce attentivement, elle savait pertinemment que j'était là. La créature retourna soudainement sur ces pas en direction de la pièce ou je me trouvai puis stoppa devant la porte, elle sembla renifler et écouter attentivement l'endroit. Un bon d'adrénaline traversa mes veines à l'instant même ou la bête se mit à gratter la porte agressivement, je me redressai lentement et m'avançai d'un pas sur vers la porte, je sentis mon corps trembler de frayeur, elle sembla reconnaître ma présence, car celle-ci émit un grognement et commença à marteler violemment la porte. Celle-ci émit un craquement terrifiant avant s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. La silhouette trapue de la créature, recouverte d'écailles vertes foncées, se présenta donc à moi, j'expirai et sourit.

-Et si ont jouaient un peu, grosse bébête? Dis-je malicieusement en regardant l'agacement de la bête, avant de m'élancer vers elle en émettant un cri d'effort.

Malheureusement, cela n'était que le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus sinistre. Après tout, comment ce monde pouvait-il continuer d'exister sans une autre guerre, en fait sans la mort? La réponse à cette question mortelle, nous pourrions la découvrir sans aucun doute, bientôt, très bientôt.


	3. Combattants oubliés, amoureux éperdus

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre I

Combattants oubliés, amoureux éperdus

 

 

Bucarest, Décembre, un ans après la bataille de Sokovia.

 

Je regardais passive autour de moi, ses gens semblaient si heureux si insouciants... Comment arrivaient-ils à faire cela? Je sentis la main gantée de Bucky se poser sur ma hanche, je souris et me rapprochais de lui. La période de Noël semblait être très appréciée de la plupart des gens, cela ne me donnait qu'une drôle d'impression, en réalité je n'avais point fêté «Noël» depuis plusieurs décennies. Je respirais de grandes bouffées d'air frais et profitais de la froideur de cette soirée. Notre vie était tellement plus agréable depuis que nous avions quitté l'Amérique. Notre passé semblait ne plus être aussi important dans cette nouvelle vie. Je tournais ma tête vers James, tout en continuant de marcher et déposais un petit baisé sur sa joue, il sourit immédiatement et se retourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Quelques flocons effleurèrent ma joue, ce qui me fit frissonner.

Je ralentis mon pas, en éprouvant quelques picotements douloureux dans mon dos. J'arrêtais devant une vitrine présentant quelques vêtements de haute couture, enfin de laisser la douleur qui terrassait mon dos, de se dissiper un peu. J'attirais Bucky près de moi, je le sentis enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille et déposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Je contemplais, un instant, les habits que je ne pourrai jamais me procurer. Je passais ma main libre sur mon cou essayant de sentir le métal familier du collier que je portais il y a si peu de temps, le visage de Steve apparu soudainement dans mon esprit. Je soupirais et me remis en marche tout en agrippant la main humaine de James. Il me suivit sans émettre un son tout en serrant ma main.

-Est-ce que tu réalises que ce sera notre premier Noël ensemble? Dis-je joyeusement en regardant les flocons tombés paresseusement sur le trottoir enneigé.

-Le premier et le plus beau. Dit-il en déposant un baisée sur le revers de ma main. Je souris et ajustais rapidement mon foulard.

Une pensée pour Steve parcouru mon esprit, allait-il bien? Pensait-il encore à moi? Allait-il passer Noël seul? Le bruit d'un cri fit tendre chacun de mes muscles en quelques secondes et mon coeur augmenta de vitesse. Une vague de douleur traversa mon dos, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, m'empêchant ainsi d'émettre un grognement. J'aperçus non loin de nous trois ou quatre jeunes enfants se pourchasser. Calme toi, ne fait pas l'idiote. Calme toi. Je posais rapidement mon regard sur Bucky qui ne semblait pas avoir réagi, je baissais mon regard et ne fis comme si cela n'était jamais arriver. Malgré la vie de «rêve» que je semblais mener ici, mon passé et mes peurs ne semblaient pas vouloir m'abandonner.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la boisson chaude qu'il venait d'acheter. J'agrippais la tasse en carton et bu rapidement une gorgée du liquide chaud avant de répondre. Bucky me questionna du regard avant de m'entourer d'un de ses bras.

-Oui, oui pourquoi? Dis-je en essayant de sourire. Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser. Je ne voulais point lui admettre la faiblesse que j'avais eu précédemment ainsi que la douleur qui n'arrêtait point d'augmenter de jour en jour. Je ne voulais pas que cela entrave mes tentatives de mener une vie normale.

-Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu sais? Il sourit et avala une gorgé de son café. Je me collais contre lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-J'aimerais oublier parfois, simplement repartir à neuf, tu sais? Dis-je en fixant l'arbre enneigé se trouvant en plein milieu du parc où nous nous trouvions.

-Moi aussi, Sasha, moi aussi.Il embrassa mon front et me serra contre lui.

Depuis la fameuse bataille de Sokovia, la façon dont le monde voyait les mythiques super-héros avait drastiquement changé, le monde ne faisait plus autant confiance aux Avengers. Je n'arrêtais point de m'inquiéter au sujet de Steve depuis cette bataille. Depuis ma réanimation, mes visions n'étaient plus aussi claires et fréquentes qu'au paravent, je n'avais qu'une drôle d'impression envers le futur qui nous attendaient. Quelque chose changerait le monde à tous jamais, bientôt, très bientôt.

Malgré tout, le monde dans lequel je vivais n'était point si mal, à vrai dire. Depuis qu'HYDRA ne faisait plus partie de nos vies, nous pouvions enfin être qui nous voulions. James avait aussi retrouvé une bonne partie de sa mémoire. Je ne savais pas si il se souvenait de Steve, je n'osais point le lui demander. Il semblait si troubler lors de ses crises de panique après des cauchemars que je préférais qu'il ne souvienne point, plus en détail, pour le moment de lui.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques minutes de marche de notre appartement qu'une idée traversa mon esprit, je souris et abandonnais sa main, il se retourna et me questionna du regard, je me penchais rapidement et saisi dans ma main une poignée de neige humide que je moulais en une boule.

-Ne fais surtout pas ça! Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, je ne l'avais point vu rire depuis notre arrivée en Europe. Je souris en voyant sa réaction.

-As-tu peur d'une petite boule de neige, soldat? Dis-je amusé par la situation et par sa réaction. Je lançais de toutes mes forces la balle de neige en sa direction, celle-ci heurta son épaule. Il me regard sans bouger et arqua un sourcil. Je me mis à rire, pivotais puis courus me camoufler derrière un arbre non loin de moi. Je reçus à mi-chemin une boule de neige sur mon avant-bras. J'émis un petit cri de surprise et me plaquais contre la souche de l'arbre, je me baisais et j'attrapais un peu de neige dans ma paume, je moulais la neige en une boule et observais attentivement autour de moi cherchant ma future cible. Je pivotais et regardais quelques instants en direction du dernier endroit ou j'avais aperçu James. Un frisson traversa soudainement ma nuque, je me retournais et j'aperçu à quelques centimètre de moi le visage de James. Je souris et le sentis coller ses lèvres sur les miennes, en quelques mouvements rapides, je réussis à changer de position et à le pousser contre l'arbre. J'abandonnais ses lèvres et je plaquais doucement la boule de neige toujours présente dans ma main sur son manteau, je ris et m'enfuis vers notre appartement.

Je sursautais et sentis le contact chaud de ses lèvres contre ma nuque, il n'avait pas changer, il était toujours aussi silencieux et surtout.. dangereux. J'insérais la clé dans la serrure de la porte puis tournais la poignée. J'entrais dans l'appartement suivi de près par James.

Peut-être me faisais-je trop de souci à propos de notre future. Je devais absolument me détendre et passer à autre chose.

J'engloutis avec un peu d'eau, un comprimé de Flentanyl pour apaiser mes douleurs chroniques puis j'enfilais mon pyjama constitué d'un simple chandail mauve et d'un pantalon de jogging noir. Je me faufilais ensuite sous les couvertures de notre lit. Bucky me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Je lui offris un dernier baisée puis me collais contre lui.

-Bonne nuit, Sash. Murmura-t-il avant de m'entourer de ses bras.

-Bonne nuit, Soldat.

J'écoutais pendant plusieurs minutes, sa respiration régulière puis je tombais progressivement endormi dans ses bras discernant les effets presque magique pour mon esprit engourdi, de l'anti-douleur

*****

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, un gémissement familier obligea mes paupières endormies à s'ouvrirent, je regardais rapidement autour de moi, rien, pas un seul son. Je refermais mes yeux, croyant que cela n'était que mon imagination. Un gémissement ressemblant presque à un cri fit tendre chacun de mes muscles. Je me relevais en position horizontale et me retournais vers James. Je clignotais quelquefois des paupières puis aperçu dans la noirceur Bucky complètement trempé de sueur semblant gémir, je posais ma main prudemment sur son épaule et prononçais son nom calmement. Cela n'était point la premier fois que je le voyais, malgré ma volonté, être confronté à d'horribles cauchemars. Je secouais son épaule et répétais plusieurs fois son nom espérant que son réveil ne soit pas trop violent. Il gémit violemment et serra soudainement ses poings. Je reculais instinctivement et regardais impuissante la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux.

-Ne la toucher pas! Murmura-t-il.

-Laisser là!

Je répétais encore une fois son nom puis je tapotais doucement son épaule.

-Non! Cria-t-il soudainement avant d'ouvrir violemment ses paupières. Il se redressa rapidement semblant chercher son souffle, tout en conservant son regard baissé.

-Calme toi, Buck, je suis là, je suis bien en vie. Je déplaçais ma main en direction de son épaule, il releva brusquement son regard vers moi, ses pupilles ne transmettaient aucune émotion. Il attrapa soudainement mon poignet avec sa main métallique, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta immédiatement.

-James reprend toi! Dis-je un peu trop brusquement malgré ma volonté de vouloir rester calme. Son regard glacé sembla traverser mon âme tout entière lorsque celui-ci racontera ma paire d'yeux gris. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et j'avançai ma main gauche vers son visage essayant de lui envoyer un flow d'énergie pour le stopper en lui envoyant un souvenir précis qui lui ferait perdre connaissance. Il attrapa ma main agressivement et me propulsa sur le sol, j'encaissais une bonne partie du choc, il se positionna au-dessus de moi et m'écrasa de tout son poids. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de le repousser, mais cela ne fit que lui donner l'avantage sur moi, une pensée sinistre flotta un moment dans mon esprit; Il connaît toutes tes faiblesses.

-James! Criais-je désespérément en essayant de me libérer, ne lui donnant que plus davantage sur moi et ainsi lui permettant de me donner un coup de poing au visage, je gémit bruyamment , en sentant la douleur traverser mon crâne puis se répercuter dans mon dos. Ma tête tangua légèrement, j'agrippais son chandail pour ne pas perdre le cap, ce n'était surtout pas le moment de faire la chétif. J'aperçus son visage trempé de sueur et complètement déboussoler se poser sur moi un millième de seconde. Ma poitrine se serra soudainement.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom, mon nom est... Bafouilla-t-il en bloquant mes mouvements. Il sembla soudainement désappointé et perdu. Je profitais de cette instant pour lui assainir un coup de poing rapide à la mâchoire puis j'attrapais son bras humain et le tirais, dans une drôle de position, vers l'arrière pour peut-être le forcer à se relever. L'action le fit émettre un cri de douleur. La situation semblait être revenue à mon avantage. Je le repoussai et me positionnais au-dessus de lui tous en bloquant rapidement son bras en métal et en plaçant mon autre bras sous son genou, puis en tirant sa jambe vers moi, pour la bloquer. Même si un de ses bras était toujours libre, je pouvais facilement me défendre, le retenir ainsi.

-Ton nom est James Buchanan Barnes et tu n'es pas un sale assassin! Criai-je avec ce qui sembla être le reste de mon souffle.

Ma respiration saccadée troubla le silence sinistre de la nuit, je restai dans cette position tout en tenant fermement sa main contre le sol et en retenant sa jambe, pendant quelques minutes. Il sembla progressivement se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. J'avais eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

-Voilà tout va bien, Buck. Il n'osa point raconter mon regard, je desserrai ma prise sur son bras et lâchais progressivement sa jambe, une drôle d'impression traversa mon esprit, cela avait été trop facile. Je cherchais son regard qui semblait complètement vide, Si James débutait une rechute, cela n'était point une bonne nouvelle pour personne. Nous avions fait tellement de progrès lors des derniers mois, il...il semblait être redevenu lui, l'assassin qu'il avais été, semblait avoir été remplacé par un homme rempli de bonnes intentions, enfin presque. Je comprenais parfaitement ses réactions, j'étais quand même la personne qui avait été la plus proche de lui durant les dernières années, enfin plus précisément depuis 1965. L'année où HYDRA m'avait sélectionné plutôt enlevé pour participer en tant qu'une des cinq candidates du projet scientifique «Grey».

J'analysais précisément son comportement, chacun de ses mouvements, lorsque je me séparais de lui, en me relevant.En me remémorant mes précédentes rechutes datant d'il y'a quelques années, sachant que James aurait sûrement les mêmes réactions que moi. Il était trop silencieux, quelque chose clochait. Je m'approchais doucement vers lui essayant de décoder son langage corporel.

-Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son épaule. Je lui souris pour l'inciter à me parler. Je sentis l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines accompagner du sérum. Il releva soudainement son regard froid sur moi, un flash apparu dans mon esprit, je n'eu point le temps de bloquer son mouvement, qu'il saisit violemment mon bras gauche, un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Je me débattis et lui assailli un coup de poing violent à la mâchoire, il n'arrêta point mon geste et gémit en recevant le coup. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant mon poignet qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux. James resta livide, pendant ce qui put sembler plusieurs minutes, conservant sa prise, semblant réfléchir intensément. Je râlais frustrer et je voulue lui assainir un coup de genou, il bloqua mon geste rapide comme s'il venait de reprendre soudainement conscience. Je criais désespérément son nom de code espérant peut-être avoir une réponse cette fois-ci. Je sentit une main m'agripper brusquement la taille et sans que je puisse réagir, il me projeta violemment sur un mur. Je glissai sur le sol froid, impuissante.

-J..James.Murmurais-je avant de perdre conscience. Ma tête tomba mollement sur le sol.

******

Ne tourne jamais le dos à ton assaillant.

Ne tremble pas et maintient une prise ferme sur ton arme.

Garde un contact visuel permanent.

La douleur t'aidera à conserver ton sang-froid.

Reste derrière moi.

Sash reste avec moi. Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît.

Qui es-tu maintenant?

Réveille-toi.

Je me réveillais brutalement en cherchant mon souffle, je grimaçai en sentant la douleur terrassant chacun de mes muscles, je me relevais péniblement tout en conservant une main sur le mur. J'observais quelques instants autour de moi ne comprenant point ce qui était arrivé puis soudainement tous me revint en tête. Bucky, où était-il? Je parcourus rapidement l'appartement, tous en saisissant une paire de jeans et un t-shirt, je m'habillais rapidement et j'attrapais mes bottes et mon manteau rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement. Je déboulais les quelques marches du bâtiment et me retrouvais dans une rue enneigée et silencieuse. Le froid glacé du matin, ne m'importuna point. Je regardais paniquée autour de moi cherchant désespérément une silhouette familière. Comment était-ce arrivé, il n'y a que quelques heures, nous étions ici marchants, main dans la main profitant de la soirée froide et agréable que l'hiver nous donnaient. Il semblait si paisible en cette soirée, cela n'avait point de sens.

-James, s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas cela. Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Je parcourais plusieurs rues, en marchant rapidement malgré la douleur, je serrais frénétiquement la manche de mon manteau pour me calmer. Presque à bout de souffle, j'arrêtais ma course et je frottais mes temples essayant de dissimuler ce que j'étais en train de faire. Un flash embrouillé apparu quelques instants dans mon esprit. Je grognais de frustration lorsque ma deuxième tentative échoua, elle aussi. Rien, pas une seule trace ou souvenir concernant Bucky. Je me remis en marche et j'observais attentivement le quartier. Tout était étrangement silencieux et paisible, ce matin. J'avouais ne pas encore être totalement habitué au nouveau mode de vie que nous vivions. Un mode de vie sans violence et sans tracas. J'avais tellement rêvé de cette vie, presque parfaite que je n'arrivais point à me faire à l'idée que tous cela était réellement arrivé, malheureusement cette vie de rêve semblait avoir pris une tournure complètement différente. L'inquiétude sembla progressivement s'insinuer dans mon esprit, je devais le retrouver, vite très vite, il n'était point en état, pour être seul.

Malgré le froid et le vent, je continuais ma recherche en conservant un pas rythmé, je traversais de nombreux rues et ruelles, complètement perdue et ne sachant pas ou aller. James était un assassin, il savait bien sûr comment disparaître. Je devais réfléchir comme lui, si j'étais encore un assassin, où irais-je, où irais-je bien me cacher pour affronter mes démons seuls? Je passais devant quelques passants, qui m'offrirent un drôle de regard en voyant ma démarche rapide et pressée. Je baissais la tête et me concentrais sur ma mission, non, non! ce n'était pas une mission, il n'y avait plus de mission, je devais simplement le retrouver, je devais retrouver James.

Je passais soudainement devant le parc où nous nous trouvions la nuit dernière. Un flash apparut dans mon esprit. Je traversais rapidement le parc et me retrouvais dans une petite rue, une ruelle attira soudainement mon attention, elle n'avais rien d'étrange, mais celle-ci semblait m'attirer d'une certaine manière. Je ralentis mon pas et essayai de ne point faire de bruit. Je m'avançai silencieusement de quelques pas dans l'allée et tombai sur une silhouette masculine assise sur le sol. Je figeai sur place quelques instants, réfléchissant de la meilleure manière d'entamer la conversation après cet incident. Je relevais mon regard et m'avançais vers James et m'assis près lui.

-Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi,aussi facilement?Dis-je en conservant un ton mi-sérieux. Une brise glaciale me fit soudainement frissonner, je resserrais mon manteau sur moi et inspirais l'air frais, patientant pour une réponse, je m'aperçus que James ne portait qu'un simple chandail. J'abandonnais mon manteau, malgré la température environnante, et le posais sur lui. Je plaçai un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocher de moi en percevant ce qui put sembler un frisson de sa part.

-Je..je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il faiblement. Je ne savais point quoi répondre, je n'avais point pensé une seule seconde à ce qui s'était passé. Il conserva sa tête baissée vers le sol. Je déposais à la place un baisée sur le côté de sa tête.

-Je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé, hier. je suis encore en vie et je peux encore me tenir debout, voilà le point positif de la chose. Je lui souris et attrapais délicatement sa main glacée posée sur ses jambes rapprocher contre lui. Il serra frénétique ma main et releva enfin son regard vers moi. Il sembla soudainement si faible et perturber. Je réalisée à cet instant que nous avions éperdument besoin de chacun pour continuer notre vie. Sans un, il n'y avait point deux.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre,Sasha. Bafouilla-t-il en regardant attentivement mes yeux. Son regard si déterminé et inquiet me fit instinctivement attraper la manche de mon manteau avec mon autre main. J'inspirais profondément en essayant de conserver mon sang-froid. J'espérais qu'il n'avait point remarqué mon tic, même si je savais inconsciemment qu'il avait remarqué ma nervosité.

-Nous irons bien. Je te le promets. Dis-je doucement en serrant sa main. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule essayant d'oublier le froid et la détresse dans lequel nous vivions.

Je me répétais quelquefois ces mots; nous irons bien, cette simple phrase qui semblait à première vue si puissante et qui semblait démontrer de la confiance. Ces mots qui semblaient si simples, dissimulaient malheureusement quelque chose de plus sombre, de la vulnérabilité.

****

Je tournais doucement la poignée de porte et poussais légèrement celle-ci puis regardais par l'entremise de la porte. Je réussis à apercevoir la silhouette de James semblant assoupi sur un des divans de la pièce, un maigre sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Je refermais délicatement la porte puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'ajoutais les derniers glaçons à l'eau déjà glaciale du bain puis j'enlevai prudemment mes vêtements tous en évitant les mouvements brusques. J'occultais chacune de mes cicatrices et hématomes recouvrant plusieurs parties de mon corps. Je soupirais et pénétrais doucement dans l'eau glacée, je grimaçais au contact de celle-ci. Je posais ma tête sur le rebord du bain et laissai les glaçons agir sur mes muscles endoloris, je gémissais en me re-positionnant dans le bain.

Je fondis en larme sachant que personne ne pouvait entendre mes sanglots. Le monde semblait maintenant reposer sur mes épaules. J'essayais de tout mon coeur d'aider Bucky, mais chacune de mes tentatives semblait échouer. Tous ce qui était bon dans mon monde semblait m'avoir abandonné. L'image de Steve chutant dans l'eau hantait chacune de mes nuits, j'aurais pu empêcher cet événement, j'aurais pu l'éloigner de moi, j'aurais pu... Les remords ne faisaient que ronger progressivement mon esprit. Une question précise restait présente dans mon esprit; avais-je fait le bon choix?

Le craquement de la porte me fit sursauter, un visage familier apparu, son regard fatigué semblait transmettre de l'inquiétude à mon égard. J'essuyai rapidement du revers de la main, mes larmes puis enfonçais plus profondément mon corps dans l'eau. Je baissais ma tête sachant ses futures actions. Je sentis quelques instants plus tard, le contact de son corps derrière moi. Je le laissai faire et posais ma tête sur son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me rapprocha de lui.

-Tu n'as pas à affronter tout cela toute seule. Murmura-t-il avant de déposer délicatement un baisée sur mon front. James semblait soudainement être redevenue l'homme doux et attentionné qu'il avait toujours été, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit immédiatement.

Je semblais soudainement rassuré par sa présence comme si le monde n'avait jamais changé et que nous étions toujours n'ont pas des humains dépourvus de leurs âmes, mais deux êtres s'aimant éperdument. Je soulevais mon regard embrouillé de larmes vers lui et me retournais légèrement, je sentis immédiatement le contact chaud de ses lèvres familières. Je fus surpris par le geste et figeai quelques instants, malgré tous je cédais rapidement au baisée. Je déposais ma main sur son torse nu, je sentis sa main froide se déplacer sur mon dos. Un sentiment étrangement agréable se répandit en moi. Je sentis soudainement sa main métallique sur mon bras, le baiser sembla s'intensifier instantanément. J'abandonnais ses lèvres quelques secondes, mon regard resta fixer sur ces yeux remplis d'une émotion nouvelle, plutôt d'une émotion que je n'avais point vue depuis longtemps; l'amour.

-Je..Je t'aime. Bégayais-je sentant l'ensemble de mes membres se mettre à trembler. Il déposa sa main sur mon visage et regarda intensément mes yeux puis chacun des traits de mon visage, semblant vouloir les analyser ou même les mémoriser. Un sentiment de faiblesse apparue soudainement sur son visage, il semblait avoir peur de m'oublier, de me perdre.

-Rien ne peut nous séparer, James. Dis-je rapidement voulant le rassurer à tout prix.

-Je ne veux plus-.Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants puis grimaça. Je ne veux plus t'oublier, je veux voir ton visage chaque jour, je te veux près de moi, je veux te protéger d'eux. Sa voix sembla se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Je pus voir et entendre la peur et l'inquiétude qui le rongeaient, cela sembla me faire l'effet d'une gifle au visage.

-Je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir encore. Dit-il en relevant son regard vers moi. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il déplaça sa main vers mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. Je concentrais mon énergie sur le baisée et essayais d'oublier le monde qui nous entouraient. Un frisson parcourut soudainement tout mon corps. James, semblant l'avoir remarqué abandonna difficilement mes lèvres. Il me sourit et entoura mon corps de ses bras, il me serra contre lui. Un véritable sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, je me sentais étrangement bien.

Je fermais mes paupières et profitais du moment que nous partagions. Tous en conversant dans mon esprit que cela ne durait point. 

 

«L'amour est une rose,

chaque pétale, une illusion

chaque épine, une réalité.»

-Charle Beaudelaire


	4. Chance, qu'elle drôle de mot

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre II

Chance, qu'elle drôle de mot

 

Je frottai frénétiquement mes bras, attendant impatiemment le retour de James. Je déposai doucement ma tête sur le mur en brique se trouvant à ma gauche, tout en continuant de fixer l'endroit ou je l'avais aperçu précédemment. Une légère rafale de vent, fit magnifiquement virevolter la neige devant moi, je regardais la scène semblant se dérouler au ralentis, devant moi, un maigre sourire sembla animer mes lèvres, pendant quelques secondes. Je restais immobile pendant de longues minutes, plongée dans mes pensées. Un craquement soudain, fit tendre chacun de mes muscles, je me retournais rapidement et serrais les poings tout en observant l'allée sombre se trouvant devant moi. Je grinçais des dents pour empêcher mon gémissement de douleur, de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je m'avançais de quelques pas prudents, sachant pertinemment que si je devais me battre maintenant, je perdrais cette bataille, je ne pouvais point me permettre d'épuiser mon corps encore plus si je voulais survivre. Une frêle silhouette sauta aisément sur le haut d'une vieille poubelle en métal. Je baissais immédiatement ma garde, en apercevant le petit félin qui semblait me fixer étrangement. Je m'approchais de celui-ci et comme il ne semblait pas effrayé par ma présence, je décidais d'avancer ma main prudemment vers le chat. L'animal ne semblant pas protester au contact de mes doigts, je flattais doucement sa tête tout en entendant son ronronnement.

-Coucou, petit bonhomme. Dis-je doucement observant sa réaction. La petite bête noire arqua lentement son dos semblant apprécier le fait que je lui gratte le bas du dos, je sourit.

-Tu doit mourir de froid ici, tu devrais retourner auprès de ta famille, petit bonhomme. Je continuais de caresser doucement l'animal qui ne semblait point se lasser de moi. Je me baissais légèrement vers lui.

-Um, laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas de famille, toi aussi? Il sembla acquiescer en ronronnent de plus belle. Je soupirais en passant ma main paresseusement derrière sa tête.

-Vivre sans devoir constamment survire est assez difficile pour la plupart des gens, c'est temps ci, drôle de tendance, tu ne trouves pas, petit bonhomme? Je semblais soudainement me parler plus à moi-même qu'a ce chat. La petite bête releva brusquement, sa tête semblant apeuré par quelque chose. En un clignement de paupière, l'animal eut déjà disparu dans l'allée. Je me retournais et aperçus une silhouette masculine non loin de moi.

-Sasha? Demanda-t-il semblant sur ses gardes. Je m'approchais vers lui rapidement.

-As-tu réussi à trouver ce que je t'avais demandé?

Je rencontrais enfin ces yeux familiers qui ne semblaient qu'exténué et inquiet. Il sortit de sa poche un contenant blanc et rouge, je soupirais de soulagement en saisissant la bouteille, j'ouvris brusquement celle-ci et saisit quelques comprimés blancs que j'avalais aussitôt. Je retournais mon attention sur Bucky, qui n'avait point émis un son. Je m'aperçus tristement qu'il continuait de maintenir un espace assez grand entre nous deux depuis l'«incident» d'y il y a deux semaines.

-Merci, Buck. Dis-je en souriant légèrement, tout observant sa réaction qui resta malheureusement de marbre. Je sentis progressivement l'effet des antidouleurs sur mes muscles endoloris. Je soupirais et sentis le monde s'alléger, ce « médicament» était un vrai beau petit bijou carrément de la vraie bonne drogue. Il tourna brièvement sa tête vers l'endroit où il avait été récupérer ou plutôt voler ses anti-douleurs.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route. Dit James en continuant d'observer le chemin qu'il avait emprunté précédemment. Je détournai mon attention de lui et me mis en marche, d'un pas maladroit, mais rapide. James s'apercevant de mon élan, me rejoignit sans effort.

-Hey, pas si vite, garde tes forces. Dit-il en posant sa main humain sur mon épaule. Je baissais ma tête et ralentit mon pas. Tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. En seulement deux semaines, le monde presque parfait que nous nous avions construit avait complètement disparu. Notre relation était aussi de retour à la case de départ, nous étions si distants et méfiants un envers l'autre que le seul fait de penser à cela me fit grimacer. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et essayée de penser à autre chose.

-Est-ce que ça va, James?

-Oui, bien sur. Dit-il froidement sans donner beaucoup d'importance à ma question.

Je relevais mon regard et le laissais me guider vers l'appartement.

*****

Je regardais perdu dans mes pensées, par la seule fenêtre n'étant pas placardée, les environs, adosser sur le mur, en repoussant une nouvelle fois les rideaux en tissus. Je soupirais et essayais de me détendre, en observant l'extérieur sombre et silencieux du quartier. Je jetais un bref coup d'oeil à la silhouette assoupi non loin de moi, ses bras ramenés vers lui ainsi que l'expression tendue de son visage n'était pour moi qu'un autre indicateur des quelques heures de sommeil paisible que son esprit le lui avait accordé d'avoir entre ses nombreux cauchemars. Je me levais et me dirigeai silencieusement vers lui, je m'assis sur le rebord du matelas et ramenés mes jambes vers moi en me positionnant sur le côté.

J'attrapais délicatement sa main métallique posée sur son torse et glissais mes doigts entre les siens tous en observant attentivement sa réaction. Il ouvrit soudainement ses paupières et releva sa tête semblant chercher ma silhouette dans la pièce en se redressant. Je serrais sa main et vit son regard se tourner vers moi. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était point à l'aise en ma présence, depuis l'incident, ayant toujours peur de me blesser à nouveau. Je me concentrais donc sur le contact glacé de sa main et ne portais point attention à sa réaction.

-Je n'aie point peur de toi, Bucky. Dis-je en me rapprochant contre lui, il semblant soudainement se raidir.

-Tu aurais bien pu me tuer, je le sais très bien, mais je n'aie pas peur de toi. Il se retourna vers moi et posa sa main humain sur ma joue, il souleva délicatement mon visage vers lui et m'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux, James semblait tellement perdu et déterminé à la fois que je ne pu maintenir son regard bien longtemps. Une drôle de sensation me traversa quelques instants, était-ce de la culpabilité ou de l'angoisse, je ne le savais point. Il abandonna doucement ma main et m'entoura de ses bras puis me rapprocha et me serrait contre lui. J'oubliais progressivement l'inquiétude nous entourant et m'abandonnais à lui ainsi qu'au moment présent.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et le sentis poser un baisée sur le haut de mon front. J'écoutai attentivement ses battements de coeur et le sentis passer délicatement une main dans mes cheveux, l'envie de dormir devenant de plus en plus présente dans mon esprit, je fermai lentement mes paupières en écoutant la respiration régulière de Bucky. je l'entendis soudainement murmurer, presque dans un souffle

« Je te vois». La manière donc il prononça cette phrase si familière à mes yeux ne sembla que faire augmenter légèrement mon rythme cardiaque. Je souris et tombais progressivement endormi dans ses bras.

*****

1971, Berlin, six ans après «La sélection » d'HYDRA

-Merde. Murmurais-je en apercevant, sur le côté de mon corps, la tâche rouge qui n'arrêtait point de grandir. Je grognai de frustration et appuyai ma main droite sur la blessure sanglante. En quelques mouvements rapides, je rechargeai mon pistolet puis regardai ensuite autour de moi et localisai l'«enfoiré» qui m'avait offrit cette magnifique égratignure, en fait ma première blessure par balle. Je souris dernière mon masque couvrant une bonne partie de mon visage et aperçu non loin de moi un tireur sûrement américain ou comment appelle-t-on déjà cette entreprise; le «SHIELD»? Cette stupide organisation américaine qui semble croire avoir les capacités de contrôler la paix et la guerre sans leur seul atout ce chère «Capitaine America» éliminé par les vrais bienfaiteurs de ce monde, il y a plusieurs années.

Je ne pris point en considération la douleur augmentant dans mon abdomen et me hissai agilement sur le toit du bâtiment. Je sprintai silencieusement vers l'homme qui ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je me baissais et me plaquais contre un mur situé à la gauche de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je regardais ma future victime et me remémorais ma mission; Protéger l'homme soldat et prouver ma loyauté et mes capacités à mon maitre et «eux». Ma soeur serait fière de moi en voyant mon évolution rapide, en tenant fermement mon pistolet je repensai à elle, je ne l'avais point vue depuis plusieurs années. Comment allait-elle? Sa vie était-elle plus facile depuis qu'elle séjournait au département des recherches intérieures? Je l'espérais plus que tout. Je secouais ma tête et me focalisée sur ma mission. J'ignorais ma vision légèrement embrouillée et me je concentrais sur ma respiration rapide. Si je réussissais ces épreuves, je pourrais revoir ma soeur, je devais continuer, je devais réussir.

En seulement quelques foulées, je ne fus qu'à quelque centimètre de l'homme, étalé sur le sol en position de tireur d'élite, absorber par sa besogne. Je soupirais et le vit se retourner rapidement vers moi semblant paniqué, il se releva d'un bond en échappant son fusil, avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire, je l'attirais vers moi en attrapant le collet de sa tenu. L'homme aux cheveux bruns qui semblait plutôt confiant pour sa petite taille (sa tête n'atteignait que mon nez, pauvre petite chose) voulu m'assainir un coup de poing que je réussis à éviter facilement en tordant son poignet, je lui donnais un coup de pied rapide au genou, il tomba sur le sol, en gémissant. Le jeune homme me regarda platement dans les yeux semblant ne pas vouloir montrer sa peur, malheureusement pour lui, la goutte de sueur dévalant son front ne fit que confirmer mes faits.

-Qui êtes-vous? Hydra ou une simple fille n'ayant plus toute sa tête? Dit-il sèchement en continuant de fixer ma paires d'yeux bruns. Mon expression resta de marbre lorsque je posais contre le devant de sa tête, mon pistolet muni d'un silencieux.

-Peut-être un peu des deux. Dis-je ennuyée par le brunet.

-Qu'elle est ton nom? Je réfléchis un instant à la question et souris amusée par ma future réponse. Je collais plus férocement contre son front, le canon de mon arme.

-Umm... Allons-y pour Demerit. L'homme me regarda soudainement intrigué. Je baissai un instant mon regard puis relevais celui-ci sur l'homme impatiente. Avant même que le brunet n'ait puis émettre un autre son ou même poser une autre stupide question, j'enclenchais mon pistolet. Je reculais rapidement de quelques pas et laisser l'homme tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je me retournais et me camouflais sur le côté du mur. Je grimaçai en sentant la douleur qui ne faisait que persisté dans mon abdomen. Je saisis dans la poche de mon manteau un long ruban de bandage, j'ouvris ma tenue de combat et nouais le ruban blanc autour de ma taille pour freiner le saignement. J'enfilais mon manteau et espérais que personne ne remarquerait cette trace rouge foncé sur le côté.

Je me remis discrètement en route et observais autour de moi a la recherche d'un autre ennemi à éliminer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien ne puisse entraver la mission de l'homme soldat. Je suivais discrètement celui-ci en m'assurant qu'il mène cette mission à bien. J'aperçu l'atout mené silencieusement sa cible près d'une ruelle. J'épiais attentivement les passants et analysais l'environnement à la recherche de menace potentielle. Je glissais agilement sur le long du mur en béton et me lassais tomber sur le sol, silencieusement. Je m'assis sur un banc situé à quelque mètre de la ruelle et fis semblant d'observer le paysage se présentant devant moi. Je sentis soudainement la présence imposant de l'homme maintenant à mes côtés.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais à la fin de ta mission.

-Je suis toujours ton coéquipier, tu te souviens? Dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, je figeai immédiatement.

-Détends-toi, nous sommes sous couverture. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Bien. Je vois que tu as maintenant eu ton baptême de fer en recevant ta première balle, félicitations.

-Merci. Dis-je un bref sourire sur mes lèvres et je grimaçai aussitôt en sentant la douleur dans mon abdomen.

-Sourit et ignore la douleur. Dit-il froidement.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir? Dis-je calmement en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je voulais m'assurais que tu allais bien. Je fut surpris par sa réponse, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de moi? Il y'a trois ou quatre semaine je semblais être une parfaite inconnue pour lui, que lui faisait-il donc pour lui faire oublier sans cesse? Je tournais mon regard vers lui , il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise, qu'avait-il en tête.

-Nous devrions signaler aux autres que la mission est terminée. Dis-je commençant à sentir la fatigue m'envahir. Il mordu sa lèvre et tourna soudainement sa tête vers moi, ses yeux bleus presque gris rencontrèrent durant de longues secondes mon regard. Je me sentit complètement désemparée sentant mon rythme cardiaque augmenter ainsi que le rouge s'installer sur mes joues, progressivement.

-Soldat? Murmurais-je avant de sentir soudainement ses lèvres se plaquer contre les miennes. Je restais un instant figé sur place complètement ébahi par son geste, les yeux écarquillés. Je succombais au baisée rapidement et le sentis posait une des ses main sur ma taille et me rapprocha contre lui, brusquement. Je plaçai une main derrière son cou. J'essayais de me faire à l'idée que ce baisée n'était que pour rendre notre couverture plus crédible, mais une pensée sembla persister dans mon esprit et si cela été une vraie marque d'affection? Le soldat sans nom abandonna difficilement mes lèvres. Il maintint sa prise sur mes hanches et rencontra à nouveau mon regard. Une expression indescriptible traversa ses yeux.

-Je ne veux plus t'oublier. Murmura-t-il analysant mon visage de bord en bord. Le soldat plaqua sans avertissement, une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le laissais faire sans émettre un son ou même faire un mouvement et essayais de profiter du mystérieux moment que nous partagions tous en conservant à l'esprit une question bien précise; pourquoi avait-il peur de m'oublier?


	5. Peut-être

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre III

Peut-être

 

Perdu dans mes pensées je regardai silencieusement le mur grisâtre devant moi, écoutant attentivement la respiration régulière de Bucky, assoupit sous quelques minces couvertures, non loin de moi. Assis sur le rebord du lit, je ne fis que penser a notre situation, qu'allait-on faire rester ou partir loin d'ici? Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à la silhouette de James puis retournai mon attention à mes mains placées sur mes genoux, je traçais du bout des doigts la série de chiffres noirs si familière forgé dans ma peau. N.004865 02. Je caressai la surface sur mon poignet et inspirai profondément sentant la pression causé par un souvenir néfaste dans mon esprit. Je massai un moment, mes tempes puis sentit une drôle de sensation me traverser, j'observai rapidement autour de moi, rien, il n'y avais rien d'anormal dans ce petit appartement aux murs abîmés. Je replaçai quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles et senties une présence près de moi, mes battements de coeur augmentèrent immédiatement, un frisson me transperça. Mon esprit sembla s'embrouiller soudainement, j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, mais non sans peine.

-Grace. soupira une voix à peine audible dans ma tête. Je regardai paniqué dans la pièce silencieuse cherchant un intrus que je savais ne trouverai pas.

-Je te vois. Dit la voix masculine, cette fois légèrement plus forte.

-Qui êtes-vous? murmurais-je entre mes lèvres maintenant sec. Je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir, étais-ce mon imagination? Mon corps émit un bref tremblement, un souffle glacée sembla chatouiller ma nuque faisant iriser une série de minuscules poils immédiatement. La voix semblant savoir dissipée, je repris progressivement mon calme.

-Gracy, m'entends-tu? Dit l'étrange présence, agressivement dans mon esprit. Je sursautai et échappai un gémissement en agrippant les draps du lit. Les mots résonnaient un instant dans mon crâne; m'entends-tu? Je sentis un gémissement derrière moi, je soupirai et sentis le regard endormi de Bucky sur moi.

-Sash? dit-il avec une voix lasse. La simple formulation du surnom et l'intonation de sa voix firent détendre chacun de mes muscles. Je pivotai et me rendis maladroitement à ses côtés, je m'installai sous les couvertures et le laissais s'approcher de moi. La chaleur de son corps, fit l'effet d'un calmant extrêmement puissant sur moi, je restais malgré tous les yeux grands ouverts, sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, je me retournai sur le dos et fermai mes paupières quelques instants essayant de remettre un peu logique dans cet étrange destin avant de les rouvrirent et de fixer le plafond.

Qui était donc Grace, celle-ci semblait étrangement familière et pourquoi cette voix avait-elle apparu dans ma tête? Une multitude de pensées diverses traversèrent mon esprit. Le code, le code disposé sur mon poignet avait-il un lien, était-il plus qu'une simple série de chiffres? Après tout, ma mémoire n'était point complète, après quelques cryogénisation et effacement de la mémoire, comment pouvais-je être entière, après cela? Un désir pertinent apparu dans mon esprit, je voulais savoir qui étais-je réellement. Un plan sembla s'échafauder dans ma tête, une idée risquée, mais qui pourraient malgré tout m'offrit la vérité. Je réussis à m'endormir enfin en serrant la main de James.

*****

J'engloutis quelques antidouleurs puis quittai l'appartement en direction du marché de la ville, laissant seul Bucky qui était encore endormi, les premiers rayons perçant du soleil me frappèrent de plein fouet, je plissai mes yeux et continuai ma route sur le trottoir enneigé, sous la capuche de mon manteau, j'observai les passants qui de temps à autre m'accordaient un regard étrange comme si ils savaient pertinemment qui j'étais, je baissai ma tête sachant que ce ne devait être qu'une illusion de ma nervosité incapable de s'arrêter. Repoussant mes anxiétés je continuai mon chemin sous un ciel gris précurseur d'une tempête. Après avoir fait mes achats, je retournai à notre logement, les bras chargés de quelques sacs, tout en pressentant la réaction de Bucky. Mon plan toujours en tête, j'insérai la clé dans le verrou de la porte qui s'ouvrir soudainement, j'échappais le porte-clé ayant une petite boule de poils violets accrochée à l'anneau argenté, celui-ci émit un son métallique en percutant le sol. Je tombai sur le visage de James, aux traits tirés et à l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Buck-.

-Où étais-tu? Me coupa-t-il avant de m'attirer à l'intérieur en ne me laissant qu'un millième de seconde pour rattraper les clés se trouvant sur le sol.

Je lui pointai les deux sacs que je portai et soulevai un sourcil en le regardant, un maigre sourire amusé dessiner sur mes lèvres, il me regarda un instant, j'aperçu son regard rempli d'angoisse, semblant d'une certaine manière perdue. Je sentis une pression contre ma poitrine, étais-ce de la culpabilité? Voyant la confusion dans ses yeux, je l'enveloppai d'un de mes bras et le serrer contre moi après avoir déposé les sac en papier sur le sol, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il m'entoura immédiatement de ses bras et me serrant, je le sentis nicher son visage près de mon cou. Son souffle chatouilla ma nuque légèrement. Sentant le tremblement de son corps, je resserrais ma prise sur lui.

-Je vais bien Bucky, je vais bien et devine quoi j'ai même tes prunes. Dis-je avec une voix que j'espérais être assez calme et légère.

Il recula brièvement et posa une main métallique et glacée sur mon visage sans pour autant abandonner sa prise sur ma taille. Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux et j'aperçus ne serait-ce qu'un instant, sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

-Je te vois. Dit-il doucement en questionnant mon regard.

-Je te vois. Répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Il m'attira vers lui et je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Voulais-je vraiment savoir la vérité après tout?

Malheureusement, la réponse semblait être ... Oui.


	6. Problème est son surnom préféré

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre IV

Problème est son surnom préféré

 

Avril, Budapest quelque part entre demain et aujourd'hui

 

Je passais une main maladroite dans ma chevelure virevoltant sur mon visage dû au vent chaud faisant bouger allègrement les quelques branches de plusieurs arbres, situés non loin de moi. J'entremêlais distraitement une mèche de cheveux sur mon index. Mon regard fut soudainement attiré par un tableau numérique du gouvernement qui n'était point discret à mon avis.

«...mise en place de la Loi de Sokovia, plus de 115 nations... »

Je soupirai en regardant, perdu dans mes pensées, le tableau de propagande sur cette nouvelle «loi» qui ne semblait point perdre de la popularité au cours des dernières semaines. Une traînée d'événement qui ne semblait que de plus en plus désastreux et dévastateur avait été la cause de l'instauration de cette loi. Le gouvernement ne semblait que vouloir mettre en cage tous ses héros qui avaient jadis protégé ce monde contre de multiples choses, malheureusement la cause de nombreuses d'entre elles étaient eux, Les Avengers. Anthony Stark Aka Iron Man n'arrêtait point de faire la couverture des journaux depuis le «wakanda» un évènement désastreux ayant impliqué le mythique Capitaine America ainsi que cette rousse qui m'avait presque touché avec son lance-grenade;

il y a de cela deux ans, que de beaux souvenirs, en fait. Cet homme prétentieux était l'un des créateurs officiels de cette loi de recensement, certain héros l'avait suivis alors que d'autres avaient suivi les traces de Steve en quête de liberté, le cher Capitaine immaculé était maintenant considéré comme un rebelle. Quelque mois avait maintenant passé depuis la victoire flagrante de Stark, de nombreux héros qui savait heurter à cette nouvelle loi, privent tous ces personnes d'anonymat, avait été capturé et mit en prison, car ils étaient perçus comme traitre à la nation ou même au monde. Malheureusement, ce règlement me concernait aussi, il ne me restait qu'un atout majeur, le fait que je n'avais jamais réellement existé.

Je n'avais point eu de réelle identité valable depuis un moment, la dernière fois que le monde avait eu conscience de mon existence, je m'étais fait balancer en dehors d'un ascenseur, rétrospective je m'étais balancée en bas d'un ascenseur.

De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis ce fameux évènement. Inopportunément, la vie presque parfaite que je m'étais bâti savait complètement détruite en seulement quelques secondes. Ma vie n'était plus du tout stable et confortable. Steve me manquait terriblement, j'espérais plus tous que sa volonté de sauver le monde ne le tue pas pour de bon, cette fois . J'avais une chance incroyable d'avoir James à mes côtés, malgré son instabilité, il faisait tous pour me garder en sécurité. Je veillais malheureusement plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Notre relation était depuis l'«incident» dès plus étrange, nous n'avions plus autant de passion à partager ensemble. Plus le temps avançait, plus je voyais mon corps faiblir, je ressemblais maintenant plus à une simple humaine qu'à un assassin maîtrisant le temps et la mémoire. Une question mortelle semblait vouloir s'insinuer progressivement dans mon esprit; allais-je pouvoir survivre à la prochaine guerre? Cette bataille qui ne semblait tristement, de jour en jour plus proche de nous.

-Stark fait encore l'affiche du journal. Dit-il semblant ennuyé par la nouvelle, en me tendant la gazette qu'il venait d'acheter chez un commerçant du quartier. Je sursautai en attendant sa voix, me rendant compte que j' avais été plongeai dans mes pensées durant de longues minutes. J'agrippai rapidement le journal et vit en première page, le visage familier de Tony en compagnie d'un jeune homme semblant tenir en l'air un masque rouge et bleu. Je grimaçai, en lisant le titre écrit en roumain sur l'article « Spider-Man révèle enfin son identité! » je reçus quelques instants plus tard sans pouvoir l'empêcher, une image brève du brunet s'élança au bout d'un fils dans le vide. James posa une main sur mon épaule droite et reprit en sa possession, le journal. Je secouai faiblement ma tête et essayai d'oublier l'image toujours présente dans mon esprit. Bucky entoura mes épaules avec son bras et m'attira non loin du commerce.

-Nous ne pourrons pas rester invisibles toute notre vie, James. Dis-je en baissant ma tête vers le sol, tous en continuant de marcher. Il resta étrangement muet et sembla hors de mot.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux brises le silence. La tension entre nous semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde. Un cliquetis suspicieux, me fit détourner mon regard du sol. Je regardai brièvement autour de moi et aperçu un groupe de personnes brandissant violemment des pancartes, qui semblaient mener une grève contre la loi. Une femme aux cheveux grisâtre attira mon attention, celle-ci ne semblait point manifester pour la même raison.

-La vérité se fera savoir, notre mort approche, personne ne sera épargné, ceux du ciel sont en route! Cria-t-elle soudainement en brandissant une affiche en carton. La femme me fusilla du regard et murmura quelque chose inaudible dans ce qui pût sembler un souffle. Une série d'images violentes apparue soudainement dans mon esprit, je gémis et prit ma tête entre mes mains. Bucky remarqua mon agitation et m'attira jusqu'à une ruelle. J'appuyai mon corps contre un mur et laissai la vision prendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

***** 

Un paysage déserte où semblait savoir dérouler un combat épique, apparue autour de moi, la mort semblais entourer cet endroit, je me mis soudainement à observer le ciel qui était rempli d'anormal objet métallique noir, ceux-ci semblaient survoler le terrain. un éclat bleuté attira soudainement mon attention. Je voulus m'approcher de la silhouette, mais quelque chose semblais me retenir, je me retournais et tomber face à face avec un homme doté d'un drôle de look, je restais immobile devant lui complètement impuissante. L'homme aux yeux gris et aux traits sans émotion, approcha son visage du mien.

-Sois courageuse, Demerit. Murmura-t-il

La scène disparue et en un claquement de doigt je me retrouvais dans une forêt sombre, complètement trempé

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, je le savais. Dit-il me soulevant de terre brièvement, les rayons divergent de l'éclairage d'extérieur, me permit d'apercevoir une lueur anormal dans cet paire yeux bleu si familier. La scène disparue extrêmement rapidement et je ne pus apercevoir plus en détail la personne.

-Promets-moi de ne rien faire d'insensé. Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

-Je te le promets, Cap. Dis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Je te fais confiance, Sash. Je me séparais de lui, me redressais fièrement avant d'effectuer un salut militaire en son égard. Il sourit et m'attira vers lui une dernière fois. En un coup de vent tous disparut de nouveau.

*****

J'ouvris brusquement mes paupières et sentis une paire de bras invisible m'agripper avant ce que je ne perde pied. J'essayai avec difficulté de reprendre mon souffle, cette vision avait été trop longue, ce n'était point un bon présage sachant que cela prendrait mes dernières forces. Je me redressai tremblotant, encore perturber par la brutalité et le réalisme de celle-ci. Ma vision réapparut progressivement. James souleva prudemment mon visage et me regarda inquiet voyant mon état. Je repris lentement mon calme et le serrer dans mes bras frénétiquement.

-Tout va bien, Sasha, ce n'était point la réalité. Dit-il doucement

-J'espère bien, James. Dis-je complètement perdu en repensant à la vision. Il semblant ignorer mes propos et me serra prudemment contre lui. Je sentis progressivement la douleur envahir ma colonne endommagée.

-Nous... nous survirons, je te le promets, nous survivrons ensemble. Sa voix semblait si déterminer et incertaine à la fois. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux, espérant oublier le monde durant un instant.

*****

J'avalais rapidement un comprimé et grignotais le dernier bout d'une barre tendre. Je restais un moment silencieuse, en observant la lumière diminuer progressivement plus le temps avançait. J'observai la silhouette aux aguets de James toujours appuyer sur un mur. Je me relevai en grimaçant sentant la douleur courant dans chacun de mes muscles, j'attrapai paresseusement mon sac et me dirigeai vers lui.

N'étant toujours pas rassurant en pensant que nous devrions dormir à l'extérieur ce soir, car nous avions décidé de quitter notre petit chez soi, pour une durée indéterminée ayant peur que le gouvernement nous retrouve, dû aux rumeurs à notre sujet après l'incident relié à ma vision impétueuse et les pertes de contrôle de James extrêmement fréquentes ces temps-ci

Il tourna frénétiquement son regard vers moi et se précipita en ma direction, Bucky saisi mon sac et sans que je ne puisse émettre un mot pour protester, il attrapa ma main délicatement et m'obligea à me mettre en route, je roulais des yeux et soupirais exaspéré par son geste de véritables gentlemen et vit le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement. Je serrais sa main et j'avançai ignorant le pincement de mes muscles à chaque pas.

*****

La nuit venait de tomber et le silence semblait régner dans cette petite place dissimulée loin de la ville, que nous partagions avec quelques nomades plutôt sans-abri tous comme nous. Les crépitements du feu ne firent qu'intensifier mon désir de dormir. J'enroulai plus étroitement la mince couverture sur mon corps et observais du coin de l'oeil, James semblant marchander, avec deux hommes plutôt musclés, quelques objets banaux contre une petite somme d'argent ou même peut-être de la nourriture. Mon regard observa attentivement son visage et stoppa sur une coupure apparente qui ne me fit me rappeler, le malheureux combat de rue que nous avions « gagnée », il y a de cela quelques jours. Cet incident n'avait été qu'un malentendu dans un échange, rien de bien compliquer, mais qui avait laissé le groupe de trafiqueurs avec plusieurs épaules déboitées ainsi que quelques côtes cassées après avoir insisté légèrement trop sur « ma jolie minois » comme ces hommes le disaient si parfaitement avec leurs langues de vipère empestant l'alcool. J'observai un instant, les autres sans-abri du quartier constitués de quelques femmes et hommes ainsi que de deux enfants, je grimaçais en voyant cette petite fille serrer contre sa mère.

Je me relevais et sortie de mon sac une friandise que j'avais réussi à marchander contre quelques fruits. Je marchais lentement vers les deux silhouettes féminines, la mère me regarda intriguée et méfiante. Je lui souris et m'agenouillai devant eux puis tendit le chocolat, à la jeune fille qui semblait m'observais attentivement. Elle sourit immédiatement et agrippa le bonbon. Je lui pointais du regard, le jeune garçon non loin de nous qui semblaient concentrés sur un livre quelconque qu'il lisait. Elle se releva rapidement et en quelque foulé fut déjà au côté du jeune garçon. Je retournais mon attention vers la femme devant moi. Sa mère sembla surprise par le geste.

-Merci. Dit-elle en souriant, sa voix démontrant malheureusement de la fatigue.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, puis-je? Dis-je en roumain. Je montrai avec un signe de tête l'espace maintenant vide à coté d'elle, elle acquiesça rapidement.

Nous restâmes côte à côte silencieuse pendant un moment puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers moi.

-Geneva adore les sucreries, ce sont les plus belles choses sur la Terre selon elle. Elle échappa un rire léger et nerveux. Je souris et baissais mon regard.

-Je m'appelle Avery. Dit-elle timidement en me tendant sa main, je la secouai légèrement. De brèves images concernant le passé de la femme traversèrent mon esprit, je ne fis que cligner des paupières et les ignoraient.

-Sasha.

-Vous semblez avoir un homme bon avec vous. Avery pointa du doigt Bucky semblant fier de son échange avec l'homme.

-Je ne serais rien sans lui, vous savez.

-Ah l'amour si primitif et dangereux, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

-Je me demande encore comment je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Dis-je sur un ton joueur. J'aperçu le regard de James semblant me chercher en s'arrêtant brièvement sur notre petit campement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur moi, je lui souris et observais son visage et sa posture progressivement se calmer.

-Allez-vous rester encore un moment en ville? Me demanda-t-elle en voyant mon regard fixé sur lui.

\- Nous allons surement rester ici encore-

-Hey, vieille dame où est mon argent! Dit soudainement une voix masculine provenant de derrière nous. Je me relevais dans un bond et fusillais l'homme du regard. Avery se releva et jeta un regard inquiet vers moi. Il s'approcha de nous sans prêter une seule seconde d'attention à moi, il aurait bien dû. Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas et tourna sa tête vers Geneva toujours au côté du jeune garçon.

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle. Cria-t-il

-Que lui voulez-vous? Dis-je sèchement en m'approchant de lui faisant maintenant bouclier entre l'interlocuteur et Avery. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts et au visage pâle trop confiant n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Son odeur peu ragoutante me fit grimacer.

Il ne sembla point considéré ma présence comme une nuisante et plutôt m'observa de la tête aux pieds puis me regarda comme si je lui plaisais. Je serrais mes poings.

-Ne t'occupe pas de sa fillette. Dit-il en voulant me pousser hors de son chemin.

-Fillette? Dis-je essayant de gagner un peu de temps pour m'insinuer dans sa tête.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom, bébé? Dit-il sur un ton des plus sensuels qui ne fit que me donner le gout de vomir.

-Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan, malheureusement. Dis-je en me concentrant de plus belle sur son esprit. Il approcha sa main vers mon visage et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres

-Tu es plutôt mignonne pour une fille se trouvant seul dans la rue. J'attrapais brutalement son poignet avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec ma peau. Il fut surpris par le geste et son regard changea immédiatement du mode flirte au mode «je suis un vrai dur».

-Merci de m'avoir fait gagner du temps. Dis-je rapidement en tordant son bras, il gémit et voulus m'assainir un coup de poing qui fut immédiatement stoppé par le craquement métallique familier du bras de Bucky. Il me repoussa et je me retournais vers Avery qui était déjà auprès de sa fille semblant effrayé et soulagé par mon geste. Je sentis soudainement une main agrippée mon bras, je pivotais et offris un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui semblait être un compagnon de celui aux yeux verts. Il tituba et voulu m'attaquer de nouveau, je plaquais ma main instinctivement sur lui et sentis immédiatement un picotement douloureux dans ma nuque. Un flow gris percuta l'homme. Le blondinet émit un cri et tomba à genoux, sa tête entre ses mains

Je reculais et essayais de reprendre mon souffle, je cherchais du regard Bucky entre le brouhaha de cris et l'éparpillement des gens paniqués.

-Une surhumaine! Cria une femme aux cheveux noirs qui me pointait en voyant l'aura gris qui m'entourait. Je tournai mon regard vers celle-ci et se elle mit immédiatement à courir dans une direction opposée à la mienne.

Je me sentis immédiatement stupide, n'ayant point pensé aux répercussions de mon geste.

-S'il vous plaît arrêté, vous me faites peur, madame! Cria le jeune garçon précédemment au côté de Geneva, le visage maintenant couvert de larmes.

-Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, d'ailleurs. Dis-je dans un souffle complètement plonger dans mon esprit. Il sembla apeuré par mes paroles et courra se réfugier je ne sais où. J'observais aux alentours cherchant une silhouette familière.

James ne semblait plus être dans les environs, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque augmenté immédiatement, je restais sans bouger au milieu de place maintenant presque vide. La notion du temps sembla disparaître un moment, la fatigue s'insinua progressivement mon esprit. Je sentis soudainement une paire d'yeux braquer sur moi, je me retournai lentement vers ce qui pus semblai à première vue un groupe de garde portant une tenue rouge et blanche moulante en métal, mettant en valeur le logo de... de L'Iron Légion. J'avais entendu parler d'eux il y a de cela quelques mois lors des premières arrestations de super-humains, cette «fière» légion de l'entreprise Stark qui arrêtait brutalement tous les super-humains se trouvant sur leurs chemins. J'observais un instant chacun des individus, spécialement un des hommes qui semblaient plus jeunes que les autres, sa silhouette m'était familière.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, et essayai de garder mon équilibre. Je n'avais aucune chance contre eux, mes capacités étaient épuisées, je risquerai ma vie si je faisais une tentative. L'homme qui semblait être le leader du groupe analysa quelques instants ma personne puis s'approche de moi, je ne bougeai point et le laissait s'avançait encore plus près de moi, je voulus lui assainir un coup de poing, mais il le stoppa aisément en entrave mon bras et en le tordant ce qui me fit pivoté, je grognais d'agacement et lui donnais rapidement un coup de tête par en arrière ce qui lui fit perdre sa prise sur moi, je déglutis et serrais mes poings prêts au combat en reculant. J'entendu le bruit horrifiant de l'enclenchement d'un pistolet, chacun de mes muscles se tendit instantanément. Je réalisai immédiatement quelque chose d'important, le leader n'était qu'une distraction. Merde. Cela n'était qu'une preuve de plus démontrant que ma colonne était endommagée et que mon don était presque inexistant et que j'étais maintenant laissé à moi-même, je ne pouvais rien prévoir.

Je serrai des dents sentant la douleur terrasser mon corps lorsque je pivotai et plaçai ma main devant moi, un picotement faible percuta ma nuque. Rien ne se passa, je paniquai un instant et vit l'homme enclenché son pistolet, je fermai mes paupières me préparant à la future douleur de la balle.

Je sentis immédiatement une main agressive se poser sur ma taille, j'entendis un tel millième de seconde après un cliquetis métallique, j'ouvris brusquement me yeux et apercevais le visage de James et son bras métallique me protégeant du tir. Je relâchais mon souffle et sentait le temps ralentir de plus belle. Je me défaisais de la prise de Bucky et me précipitas vers les coéquipiers de l'homme maintenant disposé autour de moi et de James. Je désarmais un des hommes et tirais rapidement vers un de ses compagnons à la peau foncée, j'aperçus par inadvertance les yeux paniqués de ceux-ci remplir d'incompréhension, qui bougeait extrêmement rapidement. J'assainis un coup de poing au plus jeune qui semblait vouloir me jeter quelque chose au visage, il perdit son équilibre et recula de quelque centimètre, avec des mouvements extrêmement lents. À mi-chemin de Bucky, je sentais le contact désagréable d'une balle contre le haut de ma jambe, le temps repris soudainement son cours sans mon agrément. J'émis un cri de surpris et trébuchait. Je voulus me relever, mais sentis quelque chose percuter le bas de mon dos, je tombais face contre terre.

Une main saisie brutalement un de mes bras et me releva. Il m'assainit un coup de poing dès que mon visage fut à son porter et porta à mon ventre un coup de genou qui coupa mon souffle, j'émis un cri de douleur et sentis le gout amère du sang s, insinuer dans ma bouche lorsque mon corps toucha de nouveau le sol. Je toussai et aperçu devant moi la silhouette de James semblant se débattre dans une substance blanchâtre, le jeune homme aux cheveux brun était situé près de lui et essuya du revers de sa main un filet de sang qui dégoulinait de son nez. L'homme qui se donnait tant d'effort pour m'attaquer, agrippa mes deux poignets et les porta au-dessus de ma tête, il déposa violemment un de ses genoux sur mon dos. j'essayais de me débattre, mais en vain, je ne semblais plus avoir la force nécessaire pour le vaincre. Je gémissais lorsqu'il approcha son visage près du mien. Mon souffle ne devint que plus saccadé sentant sa respiration sur ma peau.

-Arrête de te débattre, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, idiote.

-La nuit est pourtant jeune, chérie. Je tournais ma tête et mordue sa joue brièvement, il grogna d'exaspération avant de me forcer à me relever de nouveau.

Il m'assainit un coup de pied derrière mes genoux, je tombais immédiatement sur le sol en criant de frustration. Cet homme voulait absolument me faire mal, cela était évident, je n'avais point envie de savoir ce qui allait réserver à James après m'avoir abattue, je devais trouver une solution pour quitter ce lieu rapidement, très rapidement. L'homme soupira et resserra sa prise sur mes poignets.

-Sujet numéro 83, vous être sous l'état d'arrestation pour avoir enfreint la loi de Sokovia. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être ou sera utilisé contre vous. Cette phrase semblait simplement être prise d'un film d'action américain, tous leurs acharnements sur moi semblaient complètement stupides. Pourquoi le gouvernement avait pris autant de mal pour me trouver et m'arrêter? Je n'étais personne après tous.

L'homme me maintint fermement au sol, j'émis un cri de stupeur lorsque celui-ci plaqua un objet métallique sur mes poignets, il claqua ceux-ci ensemble. L'objet qui rassemblait mes poignets, bloquait mes bras de tous mouvements. Je mordis ma lèvre en sentant la pression que ceux-ci exercer sur mes poignets.

Il me releva de force et agrippa mon bras. Je réfléchis rapidement et ne voyant qu'une solution. Je lui crachais au visage pour le distraire avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac, il gémit et recula de quelques pas, je cherchais du regard un instant James et l'aperçu toujours cloué au sol entouré de deux hommes semblant lui faire le même discours qu'il m'avait déjà fait. Je retournais mon attention vers l'homme qui m'avait précédemment cloué au sol et avec mes dernières forces lui assenait un coup de poing sur le côté, avec les menottes. Ses compagnons se tournèrent enfin vers moi. Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance contre eux sans l'aide de James, mais je pris le risque de me faire abattre devant lui. Je sprintais tout en essayant péniblement de ralentir le temps et me jetais sur Bucky étant toujours piégé dans cette drôle de substance qui semblait avoir été projeté à première par le jeune homme maintenant debout tanguant et essayant de ne pas tomber sur le sol surement après avoir reçu un autre coup de James puis profitait de l'occasion et utilisait mes dernières forces pour casser avec la distorsion du temps les menottes. 

-Ton visage. Criais-je presque à bout de souffle lorsque je passais difficilement mes bras autour de lui. Il tourna son regard rapidement vers moi et sembla me questionner du regard pendant une fraction de seconde. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes et fermais les yeux. Ferme tes yeux, concentres-toi, exige l'univers ta demande, réalise là maintenant, maintenant. Je me concentrais sur un monde meilleur, mais celui-ci fut rapidement changer par une image de guerre, concentres-toi

Demerit, concentres-toi, James devait se retrouver dans un endroit sécuritaire et sans danger. Je pensais immédiatement à Steve et au regard qu'il m'avait offert lorsqu'il m'avait revue à ses côtés, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je souris intérieurement et me concentrais de plus belle. Je sentis progressivement les picotements douloureux dans ma colonne ainsi que la sensation que le temps s'était complètement arrêté... J'appréciais chaque instant d'avoir cette sensation si familière dans tous mon corps. Le temps sembla soudainement accélérer puis un souffle froid percuta mon dos.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et me séparais de lui en roulant sur le côté, sentant encore en moi, la force du temps qui semblai faire vibrer tout mon corps en rythme avec l'univers. Je sentis le contact humide de ce qui semblait être de l'asphalte. Bucky se releva péniblement semblant encore sur les chocs par mon geste. Je restais un moment, sur le dos observant le ciel maintenant bleu et respirais profondément l'odeur particulière de l'humidité environnante. James s'approche de moi et m'offrit sa main, je déclinais son offre d'un geste rapide du revers de la main et me relevais par mes propres moyens.

-Désolé de t'avoir pris de court, mais c'était la seule option. Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches et patientai pour sa réponse. Il secoua sa tête et me pris dans ses bras.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc pas de te mettre à longueur de temps en danger. Dit-il en serrant ses bras autour de moi, je le laissais faire.

-Malheureusement, non. Dis-je sur un ton moqueur. Je soupirais et me séparais de lui tout en observant son regard fatigué.

Tout ceci était ma faute et je devais trouver un moment pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, en fait plus jamais en sa présence.

*****

Je baissai mon regard et sentis la tension qui semblait augmentais de minute en minute entre nos deux personnes.

-Nous devrions nous séparer James, tu serais en plus ample sécurité sans moi! Dis-je presque en criant en relevant ma tête vers lui qui semblait faire les cent pas dans la minuscule chambre d'hôtel que nous partagions, je ne savais toujours pas comment il avait réussi à nous dégoter cette chambre d'hôtel dans le côté Est de la ville de Budapest, qui était très proche de notre ancien appartement?

\- Sasha. Dit-il fermement en tournant son regard glacé en ma direction.

-Quand réaliseras-tu que je suis la cause de tous tes problèmes! Bégayais-je avant d'attraper le rebord de mon chandail. Stupide tic. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et attrape ma main. J'observais son regard rempli de tristesse et sentis la culpabilité m'envahir

-Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est point de ta faute, tu as simplement voulu protéger cette femme. Je n'émis point un son.

-Parle-moi s'il te plaît, Démérit. Dit-il dans un souffle en soulevant du bout de son doigt, mon menton, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je frissonnai à la prononciation de mon nom de code.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Murmura-t-il avant de m'envelopper de ses bras. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule. Il re-serra ses bras autour de moi et m'offrit un confort et une sécurité optimale. Je me rappelai soudainement de ma blessure à ma jambe maintenant enroulée d'un bandage «fait maison» et appuyait spécialement mon autre jambe en laissant celle-ci légèrement au-dessus du sol.

-Um, j'hésitais un instant puis décidais que le moment était venue, tu te souviens de la phrase que tu me répétais avant une mission?

-Oui, bien sur. Dit-il semblant maintenant suspect en voyant mon hésitation. Je savais bien que lui rappeler des souvenirs concernant HYDRA n'était point l'idée du siècle, mais je devais savoir ceci.

-Crois-tu en ces mots? Dis-je en reculant légèrement et admirant son visage libéré de ses cheveux grâce à un chignon.

-Oui. Dit-il en racontant mes yeux à nouveau, sentant les battements de mon corps accélérer. Je le sentis m'observer attentivement essayant de déchiffrer mon comportement et de deviner mes futures actions.

-Je te vois. Dis-je en essayant de garder un ton des plus confiants, me remémorant cette petite phrase qui semblais démontré malgré son âge de l'importante à mes yeux . Je lui souris et fondai en larmes en planquant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il fut surpris de la férocité de mon geste et posa sa main sur ma taille immédiatement. Il répondit rapidement à ma demande en intensifiant le baiser, j'essayais malgré la douleur courant dans tous mon corps, de profiter de sa simple personne sachant pertinemment la suite des évènements. J'allais encore une fois changer le cours de l'histoire, ceci signerait-il mon arrêt de mort?

Je me séparais de lui et m'aperçus qu'il me souriait.

-Tu as besoin de repos, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Il pointa du regard le lit derrière nous. J'acquiesçais et m'installais dans le lit sous les couvertures, il me rejoignit et me rapprocha de lui en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille. Il posa un baisée sur le derrière de ma nuque.

-Dort bien Demerit. Murmura-t-il doucement en attrapa ma main, il semblait vouloir me traiter aux petits soins, il semblait si doux avec moi comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine.

-Bonne nuit, Soldat. Dis-je sentant ma voix se casser à mi-chemin, il re-serra immédiatement sa prise sur moi pour m'offrir du réconfort. J'acceptai le geste malgré son étrangeté. Il semblait tellement différent de l'homme que j' avais connu lors de ces dernières années, James semblait redevenir progressivement lui-même. Je fermai mes paupières et essayai de céder mes pensées au sommeil. Quelques souvenirs inconfortables semblèrent vouloir s'insinuer dans mon esprit, je les rejetai tous avec difficulté. Je devais me concentrer sur le présent et non pas sur ce passé démodé et désastreux. J'arrivai enfin à trouver le sommeil malgré la douleur et le doute présent dans mes entrailles.

*****

J'ouvris doucement mes paupières encore endormies et réalisai la présence du corps de James à mes côtés grâce à sa respiration régulière. Je me dégageai prudemment de sa prise et quittai le lit. J'observai un instant sa silhouette assoupie et son visage semblant si calme. Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un dernier baisé sur sa joue et posai près de lui, une enveloppe contenant un montant d'argent amassé durant mes années avec le Shields, capable de le faire survivre plusieurs mois et de même peut-être lui permette de retourner vivre dans notre appartement, j'avais gardé ses économies en cas d'extrêmement urgence.

-Je te vois, petit soldat. Murmurais-je avant de me diriger au centre de la pièce, je me retournai une dernière fois et observai son visage paisible, je ne pus retenir une larme rebelle avant de fermer mes paupières et de concentrer le reste de mon énergie dans mon but précis. Il n'allait pas être ravi, mais la vérité en vaudrait la chandelle. Si je retrouvai Stark peut-être pourrais-je dénicher quelques informations me concernant. Étrangement, je su instinctivement que cela serait la meilleure chose à faire.

Je sentis le monde autour de moi se déformer, ma respiration devenue soudainement plus difficile. Je me concentrai de plus belle et émis un cri de douleur que je savais que James ne pourrait entendre, car celui-ci serait déjà perdu dans l'espace-temps. Je serais mes poings et enfonçai mes ongles dans mes paumes de mains. J'expirai enfin et tombai inconsciente dans un flow gris rempli d'incertitude, tous en sachant pertinemment que j'avais bien fait le bon choix et qu'il serait maintenant en sécurité sans moi. Nos chemins se re-croiseraient un jour, cela était bien évident, bien plus qu'évident cela était essentiel.

*****

Histoire selon; James Buchanan Barnes.

J'étirai mon bras en direction de la silhouette de Sasha, j'ouvris brutalement mes paupières réalisant qu'elle n'était plus là. J'observai paniqué autour de moi.

-Non, non, non! Dis-je en sautant en bas du lit, je parcourir rapidement les deux pièces de la chambre d'hôtel. Pourquoi était-elle partie? Je me posai la question tous en connaissant pertinemment la réponse; pour me protéger. Je retournai dans la pièce où était situé le lit cherchant un où des indices quelconque qu'elle aurait pu me laisser avant de disparaitre et ne tombai que sur une enveloppe sans inscription particulière contenant un montant d'au moins trois mille dollars. Je sentis la colère et la frustration m'envahir progressivement. Comment allais-je affronter mes démons seuls? Elle était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance et la seule à pouvoir me clouer au sol en cas de besoin. Elle était si précieuse à mes yeux, je l'aimais trop. Elle n'avait certainement point fait sa sans aucun plan derrière, elle préparait quelque chose, je ne savais point prévoir l'avenir comme elle, mais je savais que ce qu'elle allait faire ne pourrait être sans répercussion. Je figeai au centre de la pièce et essayai de calmer ma respiration rapide qui ne démontrait que mon anxiété grandissante, je serrais mon poing métallique et en quelque foulez-me dirigea vers le mur le plus proche pour le propulsais violemment contre celui-ci en poussant un cri de frustration.

Ce qu'elle était devenu, ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait dû affronter pour survivre, tout cela était de ma faute, « j'étais la source de tous ces problèmes ». Elle m'avait résonné et sauvé à de nombreuses reprises tandis que moi, je ne l'avais que trainé plus profondément dans les abysses de l'enfer. J'étais un homme maudit, un monstre. Je l'aimer à chaque jour un peu plus, un peu plus avec chaque souvenirs retrouvés. Je devais lui prouver que j'étais bon et qu'elle était mon tout, la seule chose qui m'importait dans cet univers, cependant je voulais inconsciemment aussi lui prouver qu'elle méritait mieux et que je n'étais qu'un homme sans espoir et avenir. Je tombai à genoux et plaçai ma tête entre mes mains. Je repensai un instant à ce fameux Steve dont elle répétait parfois son nom dans son sommeil le plus profond. Il m'était si familier comme si j'avais passé une partie de ma vie avec lui malgré le fait qu'il ne me rappelait constamment pas l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux boucliers patriotiques qui avait été ma dernière mission.

Je grimaçai en me souvenant de ce qui aurait pu sembler un nom; Sarah, le nom de sa mère. Le souvenir de cet homme ne fit qu'empirer la tornade de sentiments que je ressentais. Ma mémoire revenait progressivement et je me sentais d'une certaine manière plus complet. Je soupirai bruyamment et me relevai en passant une main sur mon bras en métal. Je savais que je ne pourrai plus jamais être à nouveau un véritable être humain avec mon passé dès plus douloureux. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et passai une main distraite sur l'emplacement précède de sa magnifique silhouette.

Je n'avais qu'une infime chance de la revoir, elle pouvait maintenant se trouver n'importe ou sur cette petite planète bleue. Je pris mon mal en patience et étudiai la situation, si je voulais la retrouver je devais absolument me joindre à ce Steve, il serait surement ou la trouver, enfin je crois.

Une seule intuition sembla persisté dans mon esprit, je savais que nous allions nous retrouver un jour, cela été évident, même plus qu'essentiel, elle était trop précieuse à mes yeux . Je trouverais un moyen pour la revoir peu importe la solution ou le coût de celui-ci. Je la retrouverais.

Je la retrouverais.


	7. Compter ses pêchés

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre V

Compter ses pêchés

 

 

New-York, deux semaines plus tard

 

Jour 1

1.2.3

Réveille toi, Idiote.

J'ouvrai brutalement mes paupières et inspirai frénétiquement de grandes goulées d'air, je regardai autour de moi tout en sachant pertinemment que ma vision n'existait point. Je déglutis rapidement et clignais des yeux, ma vue maintenant de retour, je serrais mes poings et me relevai malgré la douleur, j'inspectai l'endroit enveloppé d'une odeur d'asphalte humide un instant, je sentais régner en moi une confiance dès plus étrange, une impression qui n' était en fait, point là au bon moment. J'avais bien sur un but, une quête en venant ici; la vérité. En le laissant seul, j' avais ouvert une porte vers l'avenir que je ne pourrai plus jamais fermer, étais-je réellement prête à affronter mon destin tracé sur les murs de cet univers si vaste? J'ignorai le cillement aigu dans mes oreilles et me mis en route en quête de ce milliardaire, malgré mon envie de plus en plus pressente de retourner en arrière et de n'avoir jamais avoir commis cet acte. Peut-être avais-je tords, en réalité peut-être n'était-ce point une bonne idée, mon esprit semblant s'embrouiller d'idées néfastes, je continuai car, en réalité...

Cette aventure ne venait que de commencer.

 

 

Jour 2

4.5.6

Continue, Inexpérimentée.

J'ignorai les regards désapprobateurs et étranges des passants, 'était plutôt normal après tout je devais ressemblait à une sans-abri maintenant. je ne fis que baisser la tête et continuer. Continuer n'étais point ce que je devais faire après tout, avancer? La fatigue et l'angoisse, n'étaient que quelques des conséquences qui m'avaient empêché de dormir ou de simplement m'arrêter de marcher. Je sentais bien sûr la douleur picoter sans arrêt la structure recouvrant ma colonne endommagés, mais que pouvais-je bien faire? Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine et accélérais mon pas malgré la chaleur douloureuse que cela me causait. La lumière vive du midi avait maintenant disparu et la noirceur semblait progressivement prendre la place de celui-ci. Je traversais quelques rues suivant mon seul repère; mon intuition presque inexistante. Après quelques minutes de marche, je tombais sur une ruelle sans issue, j'arrêtais mon élan et secouais la tête, je n'avais point agi ou simplement vécu sans mon don de prévoyance depuis bien longtemps, j'étais laissé à moi-même, j'étais abandonné à l'avenir, à l'inconnu. Le seul fait de penser à cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon angoisse.

Je réalisai rapidement en regardant autour de moi quand fait, j'étais complètement perdu. Mon esprit semblant de nouveau s'embrouiller de souvenir dès plus pénibles, une douleur atroce surgit dans mon crâne, je gémis et pris ma tête entre mes mains avant de tomber lourdement à genoux,

-Laissez moi tranquille! Soupirais-je en sentant le vertige m'envahir.

-Je suis plus forte que vous. Dis-je faiblement en gémissant violemment lorsqu'un craquement électrique horrifiant serpenta ma colonne avant me transpercer le crâne, m'arrachant un cri étouffé.

-Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Murmurais-je en me tordant de douleur. Je sentis une mince larme couler sur ma joue déjà froide. Le sang s'infiltra dans ma bouche et me laissa agoniser contre mon combat éternellement envers mes démons familiers, de mon esprit troublé.

*****

Le visage déboussolé de Steve, en me voyant entrer en collision avec le mur de vitre de ce fameux ascenseur, ses bras m'entourant férocement en me suppliant de ne pas le laisser. Tout avait été ma faute.

Le contact froid de l'eau sur ma peau puis la vue de la silhouette blâme du Captain étalé contre le sol.

Le sentiment de perte de contrôle lorsqu'une paire de mains attrapa mon cou et me projeta au sol, le visage sombre et perdu de James essayant d'éliminer sa cible; moi.

La silhouette d'un homme embrouillé me tendant sa main, entouré d'un paysage de neige, est sourit lorsqu'il attacha à mon cou une mince chaîne en argent au bout duquel ornais un pendentif en forme rose des vents.-Tu ne pourra jamais te perdre avec cela. Dis l'homme aux bleus à l'expression doux. le rire semblant se transformer en sanglots d'une jeune fille à proximité, ma..ma soeur.

Mes sanglots laissés à moi-même tout en sachant qu'une autre personne observait mon malheur; le soldat, la froideur de cette pièce vide, son visage oublié par le futur devant moi, m'ouvrant à quelque chose de nouveau, un sentiment étrange encore inconnu pour ma petite personne. Sa douleur et son invisibilité située devant moi en permanence.

Je l'aimais, les seuls mots présents dans mon esprit lorsque son poing se posa sur moi dans cette salle entourée d'hommes en habit noir qui me fusillaient de leurs regards de marbre. Je l'aime, me dis-je en heurtant violemment le côté de son corps avec ma jambe. Je l'aimerais, soupirais-je en le clouant au sol puis en le sentent craquer mon bras suivi de nombreux murmures sordides dans la pièce. Continue. Dit-il en agrippant ma taille et en m'aidant à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Pourquoi. Murmurais-je en me pirouettant au-dessus du soldat pour lui assainir un coup de genou violent derrière son dos.

*****

Je relevais ma tête du sol et tombais sur le visage embrouillé légèrement rouge d'une personne. Je gigotais et réalisais que celui-ci me charriait dans ses bras.

-Doucement, doucement, n'est pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Dit-il de sa voix masculine confiante et polis.

-Argh. Émis-je en passant un de mes bras autour de son cou pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je laissais retomber, ma tête sur son torse.

-Qui..qui êtes-vous? Dis-je essoufflé par mes quelques mouvements.

-Ton sauveurs peut-être.

-Mer..merci. Soupirais-je avant de perdre conscience dans ses bras.

 

 

Jour 3

7.8.9

Ment bien, ma chère.

J'ouvris mes paupières aux premières lueurs du soleil, je grimaçai en me redressant sur ce qui me sembla à première vue un lit. Je passais une main sur ma jambe précédemment blessée et m,aperçu que je portais maintenant des vêtements propres et que celle-ci avait été bandé minutieusement. Je souris et observai la petite pièce chaleureuse, mais étrangement vide de toute photographies ou tableaux. Je quittai paresseusement ce matelas si confortable et m'aventurai hors de la chambre discrètement. Mon instinct ne semblant point me prévenir que j'étais en danger. Cet homme m'avait après tout rescapé, je pouvais sûrement lui laisser une chance, une seule chance. Après tout, je devais tenter le coup, celui qui n'ose rien, n'obtient rien.

-Matt, ta copine vienne de se réveiller. Dit une voix masculine moins virile et agressive que l'autre . J'inspectais l'endroit en serrant les poings cherchant la source de la voix. Une silhouette d'homme apparue soudainement, je restais sur mes gardes et l'observais.

-Détend toi, tu ne risques rien ici. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, je m'aperçus soudainement que ces yeux semblaient étrangement vitreux; était-il aveugle?

-Mais...Comment?

-Votre rythme cardiaque est rapide.

Je fus désorienté un moment, comment arrivait-il à faire cela? Un bruit de pas fit tendre de nouveau chacun de mes muscles, je tournais ma tête et aperçut un homme au cheveux mi-long de couleur blond, il s'approcha rapidement de moi sans prêter attention au fait que je pouvais être dangereuse.

-Je suis Foggy et lui c'est Matt. Dit-il en se pointant puis en pointant du doigt l'autre homme aux cheveux bruns. Je souris brièvement et passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

-Um, mon nom est Sasha.

-Tu a été assez chanceuse que Matt te trouve. Dit Foggy en tournant son regard vers Matt.

-Merci encore pour cela, je vous dois ma vie. Dis-je timidement en relevant ma tête vers lui

-Il faut bien s'entraider. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et me rappeler soudainement qu'il ne me voyait pas.

-Oui, oui bien sur. Dis-je rapidement.

Il eu un silence dès plus inconfortable avant que l'un de nous trois se racle la gorge.

-Alors expliquons-nous pourquoi étais-tu blessé et étais en train d'agoniser dans une ruelle, de Hell's Kitchen? dit Foggy en me guidant jusqu'à la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Je hochais la tête et saisit la tasse de café qu'il me tendit avant de débuté mon récit remplit de mensonge.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'eus enfin fini mon explication qui se résumait en une simple phrase; J'étais une innocente jeune femme qui avait réussi à prendre la poudre d'escampette en laissant derrière elle, Hydra. Les deux hommes semblaient me croire parfaitement, je n'en avais point un doute et ceux-ci semblaient prendre au sérieux mon histoire avec leurs airs désolés. Malgré le mal aise que cela me donnait, je ne fis comme rien et pénétrer une demi-seconde dans chacun de leurs esprits, une simple vérification de routine. Je grimaçai en déposant la tasse sentant le courant électrique courir dans mon dos.

Deux images distinctes apparurent dans mon esprit; la photographie d'un homme en costume rouge sur un journal au grand titre; « le démon d'Hell Kitchen frappe encore! » puis un tas de dossier étalé sur un bureau où un de ceux-ci était étampé d'un ; « Procès en cours ». En bref; l'un des hommes étaient un justicier masqué alors que l'autre semblait être un avocat ou quelque chose comme cela. Bien, ce n'était pas trop mal après tout.

Mon destin semblait progressivement se mettre en place, j'étais une femme extrêmement chanceuse. Cette fois, le monde valait le coup.

 

 

Jour 4

10.11.12

Une dernière fois, jolie coeur.

J'observais mon reflet fatigué, dans le miroir de la salle de bains complètement embués. De nombreuses cicatrices et bleus couvraient mon corps, ceux-ci n'étaient point flatteur bien sur. Je repoussai mes cheveux encore humides et accordai un dernier regard au miroir embrumé, une inscription était dissimulée sur le côté, semblant avoir été tracée par quelqu'un; «07/09/1948» Je relâchais un souffle que je semblais avoir retenu. Que voulais bien dire cette date? Je frottai ma nuque légèrement déconcerté et saisi les vêtements qu'une amie des deux hommes m'avait prêtés gentiment, celle-ci s'appelait Karen. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds semblait étroitement liée aux gentlemans. Je n'avais point posé de questions sur leur «business», mais celui-ci à première vue semblait être assez important dans le quartier. Je repensai une dernière fois à Bucky et à Steve espérant de tout mon coeur qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient en sécurité et essayaient de laisser de côté l'inscription.

Je sortis de la pièce et me rendis sur le sofa puis enveloppais mon corps d'une couverture se trouvant déjà sur le divan que j'utilisais comme lit depuis mon arrivée, Matt m'avait proposé son lit, mais j'avais refusé par politesse et surtout car, je ne voulais pas le déranger. Je restai un moment sans émettre un mouvement complètement plongé dans mes réflexions. Un plan semblait progressivement prendre place dans mon esprit. Un idée risqué, mais directe. Le craquement du plancher me fit sursauter soudainement, je tournais ma tête et tomber sur Matt qui semblait se guider aisément dans la pièce jusqu'à moi.

-Je vous dérange? Dit-il calmement avant de s'asseoir à mes coté.

-Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Puis-je, vous posez une question?

-Oui, bien sur. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui puis en ressemblant mes jambes en position indienne.

-D'où venez-vous?

-Washington.Dis-je machinalement comme ils me l'avaient si bien appris lorsque Hydra m'avait donné une nouvelle identité, cela était presque une vérité maintenant pour mon cerveau.

-D'accord, Um, désolé de vous brusquer, mais avez-vous commis déjà un délit?

-Oui.Dis-je sèchement.

-Avez-vous un..êtes-vous un véritable justicier? Dis-je rapidement ne voulant plus élaborer sur mon cas. Il sembla réfléchir à la question un instant.

-Oui.

-Bien, vous avez déjà tué comme moi, nous sommes dans le même bateau alors. Il resta muet en entend ma réponse. Un mot étrange apparue soudainement dans mon esprit.

-La vérité est parfois dure à assumer, Daredevil. Dis-je confidente, il sourcilla en entendant son surnom.

-Vous semblait bien me connaître ont dirait.

-Seulement le nécessaire. Il échappa un rire léger et tourna de nouveau son attention sur moi.

-Vous commencé à piquer ma curiosité Sasha.

-Vous ne devriez pas, je suis un jeu risqué Matt. Je souris puis quittais le sofa et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, le laissant seul avec ses futures questions. Moins il me connaissait, moins il serait en danger.

Un décompte invisible savait enclencher au moment de ma mort, de mon acte de bravoure, non enfin celui-ci savait mis en marche lorsque j'avais contredit le temps. Oh ce chère Captain, il m'avait fait faire quelque chose de très dangereux; Annulé sa mort.

 

 

Jour 5

13.14.15

Bienvenue dans le monde réelle, Demerit

Je regardais un instant l'immense Tour illuminé devant moi, avant de me diriger rapidement vers une ruelle non loin de là. J' inspirais profondément et me concentrais sur mon but particulier, je sentis une décharge électrique suivie de picotement dans ma nuque et dans ma colonne quelques instants après, je me concentrais de plus belle, le monde autour de moi sembla soudainement se déformer puis accélérer, je grimaçai et enfonçai dans mes paumes mes ongles pour ne pas échapper un cri. J'expirais un souffle saccadé puis tombais inconsciente.

Je sentis mystérieusement quelque chose m'agripper et couper avec facilité le lien sensible présent entre moi et ma future destination, ce qui me fit reprendre conscience. Je fus projeté sur le sol, je me relevais ayant toujours ma vision inexistante. Ma vision fut miraculeusement de retour rapidement. J'observai rapidement autour de moi cherchant la cause de cette cassure. Le paysage d'une ville s'offrait maintenant à moi; New York, ce pendant cette ville très connue ne semblait pas identique à celle de mes souvenirs. Je sentis sous moi, mes jambes tremblantes de fatigue. Je serrais mes dents et oubliais la douleur persistante dans ma colonne qui devait absolument être hors fonction maintenant, je l'avais malheureusement trop abîmé.

-Montre toi, salopard! Criais-je complètement hors de mes gonds. J'observai rapidement autour de moi et n,aperçu personne, je baissai mes garde instant. Je sentis un courant d'air non loin de moi, je me retournais et tomber sur un homme au teint pâle portant un costume classique noir ainsi qu'un chapeau de la même couleur, je m'approchais d'un pas légèrement trop rapide vers lui. Il releva son regard gris et sans émotion vers moi et me tendit machinalement sa main.

-Septembre, de l'an 8100, voyageur professionnel du-. Je frappais violemment ma main contre son visage furieux et perdu à la rencontre de cet individu.

-Heureux de faire votre rencontre, Demerit. Dit-il sarcastiquement essuyant le léger filait du sang coulant de son nez.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom de code? Que me voulez-vous et de l'an 8100? C'est quoi ce bordel?. Dis-je sèchement en serrant les poings, complètement désorientés.

-Tu poses déjà trop de questions, Demerit. Il soupira semblant déjà exaspéré par moi.

-Réponds-moi!

-Du calme, du calme, tu es dans un univers parallèle, tu ne perds point de temps pour mettre ton plan en action.

-Comment, quoi? Je fronçais des sourcils et inspirais profondément sentant ma patience mise à rude épreuve.

Il posa une main fraternelle sur mon épaule et me sourit.

-En résumé, je peux voyager dans le temps comme toi, je sais dont tout. Cette agilité mes possibles grâce à ses gadgets quantique. Aussi, un univers parallèle; est en fait un monde alternatif à ton univers de tous les jours .

-Quantique, que voulez-vous dire? Il leva les yeux en l'air

-Oublie cela. Retournons à mon explication, d'accord?

-D'accord.Dis-je du tac au tac. Je laissais au moins, une chance à cet homme de s'expliquer.

-Je te surveille depuis un certain temps, Demerit, je connais parfaitement tes pouvoirs semblables aux miens. Tu as attiré mon attention plus particulièrement lors de ton premier saut dans le temps, il y a une décennie, sans ma vigilance, tu ne serais sûrement pas l'aujourd'hui.

-D'acc..d'accord. Dis-je en bégayant complètement abasourdi par le début de son explication. C'était donc lui, l'homme de mes visions et les voix dans ma tête, cela expliquais de nombreuses choses.

-Nuls besoins de me remercier pour cela. Dit-il presque en riant voyant mon expression.

-Um, Pourquoi étais-tu resté dans l'ombre si longtemps, alors? Dis-je timidement.

-Si j'interagis trop avec le temps, cela peut faire entrer en collision des mondes parallèles et personnellement je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je restais un moment perplexe et essayais d'analyser tous ces informations.

-Pour répondre à ta future question, si je me suis présenté à toi, ce n'était que pour te dire une chose, le monde change perpétuellement et tu ne pourras pas empêcher chaque malheur qui heurtera ton monde ou, il se tut un instant, les personnes qui te tiennent à coeur, il regarda brièvement aux alentours.

-Ce monde ne peut pas exister sans la mort, Grace. Dit-il en baissant légèrement le ton de voix semblant disait un mot interdit. Je fronçais des sourcils et le regardais étonné par le nom qu'il m'avait donné, ; Grace, ça, sonnait pas mal. Pensais-je attendant sa future réponse que je n'arrivais point à prévoir, tout allait être une surprise avec lui, on dirait. Il souleva, son regard vers vers moi, ses yeux semblait n'être que deux billes métalliques.

-Je te connais bien, mieux que personne. Dit-il, en tournant son regard vers une porte non loin de nous.

-Quoi!? Répondis-je choquer, ne comprenant plus rien.

Brusquement, je me retournais en direction d'un bruit suspect, provenant de la porte.

J'aperçus quelques silhouettes étrangères. Je me retournais vers Septembre qui n'était pas du tout surpris en voyant ce groupe de personnes qui ne semblaient point être très heureux de nous voir.

-Les mains en l'air! Cria selon moi le leader du groupe, un homme noir portant un costume semblable à celui de Steven et... et il semblait aussi avoir son bouclier mythique. Je reculais d'un pas et m'aperçus que je me trouvais sur le rebord du bâtiment. Un Flow bleuté apparut soudainement au côté d'une jeune fille à la peau mât portant une écharpe rouge flottant au vent.

-Tu es en retard, Quick', encore une fois. Dis soudainement la jeune fille à l'égard de l'homme à la silhouette athlétique et aux souris charmeur.

-Désoler, désoler qu'est ce que j'ai manqué? Dit-il en m'accorde un regard qui selon moi voulait dire qu'il me trouvait attirante. J'esquissais une grimace et réfléchis rapidement.

-Septembre. Murmurais-je en gardant un oeil sur le groupe de ce qui pourrait semblait à des «héros».

-Une petite seconde, encore. Dit-il confiant. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

-Vous devriez écouter les ordres du Captain. Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et complètement habillés en mauve. Elle pointa son arc, oui un arc, qui était assez moderne, à mon avis, en ma direction. J'aurai vraiment tout vu dans ma vie au moins. Pensais-je rapidement?.

-Maintenant. Dis soudainement, Septembre en replacent un gadget à son poignet.

-Quoi, maintenant? Criais-je?.

-Bonne chance Demerit. Dit-il calmement avant de me pousser violemment dans le vide. J'émis un cri de surpris et fermais immédiatement mes paupières sentant quelque chose de bien trop puissant m'aspirer.

J' ouvris lentement mes paupières et inspirais profondément encore sous le choc de cette rencontre des plus étrange. Je me relevais difficilement et observais la pièce sombre ou je me trouvais, je semblais bien être dans un appartement, j'espérais plus que tout que celui-ci sois le bon. J'inspectais rapidement les lieux à la recherche d'arme et désamorcerais rapidement toutes les caméras et systèmes de sécurité du logement. Je saisis un pistolet dissimulé dans un bureau et m'avançais lentement jusqu'à,au salon disposé au centre de loft, je m'assis sur l'immense sofa et attendis sachant pertinemment que mon invité spécial serais présent très tôt.

*****

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, je souris et restais immobile dans l'ombre de la pièce. Je resserrai ma prise sur le pistolet et patientai un moment avant d'indiquer ma présence à l'homme. Celui-ci s'avança dans l'appartement d'un pas fatiguer.

-Friday, ouvre les lumières, s'il te plaît. Le loft s'élimina immédiatement révélant ma présence. Je regardais Stark comme une cible qu'il fallait éliminer.

-Bonjour, Stark.Dis-je suavement en voyant sa silhouette se tendre en m'apercevant. Il me n'émit point un mot et me regarda perdu, je me relevais.

-Vous sembler depuis bien longtemps vouloir me rencontrer en personne, alors me voila, je suis tout à vous. Dis-je fermement en m'approchant de lui, tout en gesticulant légèrement.

Il recula instinctivement, ce qui me fit simplement m'avancer davantage vers lui. Je soulevai le pistolet d'abord vers lui puis vers le plafond, j' enclenchais la détente et entendis immédiatement la détonation puis la sirène d'alarme de l'appartement, Stark resta figé sur place et sembla ébahi par mon geste.

Je lui souris et sentis la douleur tenaillée chacun de mes muscles fatigués. Une meute de garde arriva immédiatement dans la pièce et isola Tony puis m'obligea à me mettre à genoux, je me laissais faire et regardais la silhouette du fameux milliardaire quitté la pièce. Je souris ayant réussi mon plan d'infiltration. Je fermais mes paupières au contact d'une aiguille métallique, je tombais dans le néant quelques instants, dans un sommeil profond et sans peur.

*****

Histoire selon; Steve Rogers

Je plaçais distraitement ma tête entre mes mains, complètement désemparé après avoir lu le dossier concernant Sasha et son histoire avec HYDRA. Tous ce qu'elle avait du endurer; la douleur, les assassinats, les étapes d'initiation et bien d'autres choses, cela n'avait simplement pas de sens. Quelque brefs souvenirs en sa présence apparaissent dans mon esprit, ne firent qu'empirer la situation. Je devais là retrouver, je devais les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je relevais ma tête et sortie d'une de mes poches le bijou métallique. Je pressais dans ma paume le collier qu'elle m'avait donné, il y a déjà deux ans. Je posais le bijou dans une des poches de mon uniforme et retournais, mon attention sur les dossiers concernant elle et Bucky disposer sur mon bureau.

Ultron, cette fameuse loi, la mort de Peggy et cette nouvelle guerre qui se préparaient. Rien n'allait plus et le monde tous entiers semblaient reposer sur mes épaules. Je me calais dans mon siège et repenser à Bucky, j'espérais qu'il allait bien et même peut-être qu'il se souvenait de moi. Je soupirais et fermais mes yeux un instant. Un craquement de botte me fit presque sauter en bas de mon siège.

Je regardais à travers la petite pièce sombre qui me servait maintenant de bureau et tombait sur la silhouette de Natalia.

-Toujours sur tes gardes, Rogers? Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, je me relevais de mon siège et la serrais dans mes bras amicalement.

-Que me vos les honneurs de ta visite? Demandais-je sachant qu'elle n'était point porteur de bonne nouvelle. Elle hésita un instant puis releva, son regard vers moi.-Ils l'a trouvé, plutôt elle les a trouvés, je suis désolé Steve.

-Quoi? Dis-je surpris par la nouvelle, Sasha venait-elle de se rendre à Stark? Pourquoi aurait-elle donc fais cela? Elle sortit de sa poche un téléphone et pianota quelque chose sur l'écran puis me le tendit. Je pris le téléphone cellulaire dans mes mains et tombais sur une vidéo de caméra de surveillant montrant une silhouette féminine aux cheveux noirs étendus sur un lit dans une cellule blanche.Je restais sans mots en voyant par la suite une courte vidéo provenant d'une caméra de surveillance se trouvant sûrement dans l'appartement de Tony, j'aperçus une silhouette féminine semblant fatigué se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Stark puis pointé son pistolet vers le plafond. Je déglutis et rendit le téléphone à Natalia. Elle semblait si déterminer, que faisait-elle là?

-Stark la détient dans une cellule, elle est sous sédatif pour au moins quarante-huit heures. Elle ne risque rien pour l'instant.

-Ont-ils trouvés? Dis-je encore sous le choc revoyant sa silhouette tendue.

-Non, elle est venue seule à la tour, plus précisément elle s'est introduite dans l'appartement de Stark, de même qu'avec aisance et sans qu'aucun garde ne la détecte.

-Nous devons la sortirent de là. Dis-je brusquement en serrant les poings.

-Je ne pense point que cela serait possible, Steve, elle est sous haute surveillance et personne ne peut accéder à sa cellule à part Stark pour le moment. Je posais violemment mon poing sur le bureau qui émit un craquement.

-Nous devons la libérer, Natalia. Dis-je, tête baissé.

-Nous trouverons bien un moyen, Captain. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce et de me laisser seul avec mes pensées.

-J'espère bien. Soupirais-je tout en essayant de reprendre mon calme.


	8. Perdre ou gagner

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre VI

Perdre ou gagner

 

 

La sensation d'un tissu froid et l'odeur stérile de la pièce fit ouvrit mes paupières engourdies par le sommeil forcé, je me redressais avec difficulté en émettant un bref grognement de douleur, j'expirais l'air que je semblais avoir retenu durant plusieurs secondes, j'observais complètement endormi la salle candide aux néons d'une blancheur presque aveuglante, plusieurs caméras jonchaient chaque recoin de celle-ci. Je restais un moment aussi sur le rebord du lit très peu confortable, plonger dans mes pensées. J'observais mes mains glacer posé sur mes cuisses, puis réalisais que je portais maintenant des vêtements propres complètement blancs. Je fermais mes yeux un instant et sentis mes mains se mettre à trembler.

-James, qu'est que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Murmurais-je dans mon souffle. Reprend toi,maintenant, tu es plus fort qu'eux. Voilà ce qu'il dirait. J'inspirais profondément et relevais ma tête en direction de la porte de la cellule se trouvant devant et quittais le lit. J'inspectais machinalement chaque coin de la petite cellule. Je m'approchais, de la porte d'un pas lasse et forçait doucement la poignée. Celle-ci était bien verrouillée. Il ne me restait plus qu'une option; attendre, attendre la venue de Stark après tous, c'était pour lui que j'étais là. Je retournais me rassir sur le lit, dos appuyé contre la surface froide du mur. Je serrais mes bras contre ma poitrine et fermais mes paupières espérant de dormir un peu. Le sommeil gagnant son combat, je tombais endormi sans émettre un son.

*****

Histoire selon Anthony Stark «Iron Man»

Je regardais attentivement les nombreux écrans devant moi, regardant la silhouette tendue assoupie dans la pièce. Je ne savais point comment réagir devant cette réaction étrange de la part d'une des cibles importantes du gouvernement, cette femme était maintenant devant mes yeux, en fait, elle s'était rendue à moi. Je ne la connaissais point, mais j'avais quelquefois attendu parler d'elle en tant que légende telle que le fameuxSoldat de l'hiver. Selon certaines sources, cette femme aurait été le compagnon de guerre de l'assassin durant la guerre froide, tuant chacune de ses cibles aisément et discrètement. En fait, nul n'avait réellement vu cette femme en pleine action, un chanceux dans les années 1990 aurait réussi à prendre une photographie du couple d'assassins, de ces deux légendes avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme par magie de la scène de crime en seulement quelques secondes. Cela fut leurs seuls assassinats à la lumière du jour. Je passai, ma main sur la veille photographie représentant les deux silhouettes noires d'une femme et d'un homme. Cette femme de légende surnommée par certains Demerit redécouverts grâce à la chute du SHIELD, dont personne ne semblait connaître l'existence, était maintenant à ma merci, que devais-je faire, qu'allais-je faire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Le raclement de gorge, de Natasha à qui j'avais complètement la présence,me fit sortir de mes pensé,

-Tony, Qu'allons nous faire d'elle. Dit-elle calmement en continuant de regarder les caméras.

-La faire parler, elle doit sûrement savoir où se trouve le Capitaine Rogers ou même le soldat.Dis-je, un peu détaché de la conversation en voyant la silhouette de la femme s'agiter légèrement dans son sommeil.

-Elle ne parlera jamais Stark, cette femme est plus coriace que la plupart d'entre nous. Nous pourrions la malmener de toutes les manières qui existent et elle n'émettrait pas un seul son, j'en suis sûr, même plus que certains. HYDRA l'a détruite de l'intérieur.

-Tu semble bien la connaître, Romanoff. Dis-je, en tournant ma tête vers elle, maintenant intéressé par ces propos. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, son visage ne laissant rien trahir.

-J'ai.. j'ai déjà vu cette femme, à Moscow durant la guerre froide, en pleine action. elle baissa son regard semblant se rappeler d'un souvenir lointain. je ne les vue que brièvement, mais je ne sais qu'une chose,elle m'a vue et m'a dévisagé quelques secondes avec un regard sans âme, ni émotion, cette femme semblait si perdu à ce moment, je ne peux point décrit clairement ce que j'ai vu à ce moment . Elle semblait décidée intérieurement mon sort. Elle m'a laissé en vie..elle m'a épargné. Natasha releva son regard et reprit soudainement son sang-froid.

Je restais sans mot un moment et retournais mon attention à la caméra, ou j'aperçus la silhouette de sa femme semblant se réveiller progressivement. Cette femme était bien spéciale et elle pourrait être un atout majeur dans cette guerre de droit. Je me relevais de mon siège et quittais la pièce suivie de près par Natasha.

-Allons rendre une petite visite à ce fameux assassin. Dis-je d'une voix confiante malgré mon doute que cela sois pas une bonne idée, pour le moment. Après avoir traversé quelque couloir, j' arrivais enfin devant la porte de la cellule, encastré par deux gardes bien armés. -Monsieur Stark. Disent-ils à l'unisson.

D'un seul mouvement de main, les deux gardes déverrouillèrent la porte et s'écartèrent de celle-ci. Je relevais ma tête bien droite et tournais la poignée en métal et pousser la porte.

*****

Je me relevais dans un bond, chaque muscle tendu en attendant l'ouverture de la porte. Je sentis la douleur tâtonner progressivement mon dos puis mon abdomen. J'aperçu soudainement le visage familier de Stark, son charisme me sauta immédiatement aux yeux, mais je n'y fis point attention surtout en apercevant non de lui cette femme aux cheveux rouges, la Veuve Noir, je serrais mes dents en sentant son regard sur moi. Je gardais étrangement mon calme et restais immobile.

-Bonjour Demerit. Dit-il en me regardant calmement. Je n'émis point un son durant quelques secondes.

-Bonjour. Dis-je sèchement en le laissant s'approcher de moi. J'analysais chacun de ces mouvements puis celle de sa compagne. Je prévoyais difficilement ses intentions, mon esprit semblait si vide sans l'éternelle présence de mes Pressentiments. Je restais de marbre comme je l'avais si bien appris après plusieurs décennies d'apprentissage. Elle sembla m'analyser un instant puis rencontra mes yeux, conservant un regard indifférent.

-C'est un honneur pour moi, d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer cet assassin de légende, cette femme fatale aux yeux gris. Il sourit brièvement. Je ne compris malheureusement pas la signification de cette phrase, assassin de légende, femme fatale, comment avait-il entendu parler de moi, personne n'avait eu conscience de ma présence dans ce monde.

La femme aux cheveux rouges sembla remarquer mon désappointement. Elle s'avança aussitôt en ma direction, je reculais d'un pas. Une vague image apparut dans mon esprit, de la neige, du sang, une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. J'agrippais intensivement le rebord de mon chandail en sentant le cognement du souvenir oublier dans mon esprit. Je connaissais cette femme.

-Вы Знаете, мне. (Tu me reconnais).

Dit-elle en me regardant avec ses yeux verts complètement honnêtes, je fus surpris d'entendre de sa part quelques mots en russe.

-Кто вы? (Qui est tu?)

-Natalia Romanova,ассасин Красной палаты, Black Widow.

(Natalia Romanova,un assassin de la Chambre Rouge)

-Ты женщина, которую я спас? (Tu es la femme que j'ai sauvé?)

-да. (Oui) Elle patienta, observant ma réaction.

-Они ... они мой так больно , это наказывает on't моей акта в ту ночь.

(Ils...ils mon fais tellement mal, ils ont punit mon acte, cette nuit là.)

Dis-je en balbutiant rapidement comme si cela était une phrase dangereuse. Je baissai ma tête sentant la réalité se déformer autour de moi. Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi malgré les protestations de Stark qui semblaient maintenant de lointain écho à mes oreilles.

-У Bас есть имя? (As-tu un nom?)Demanda-t-elle

-Sasha. Dis-je à voix base sentant mes jambes faiblir sous moi.

-Shh , Ничего не случится с вами здесь, я сделаю это в торжественное обещание .(Shh, rien ne t'arrivera ici, je t'en fais une promesse solennelle.)

Dit-elle, son visage devenant de plus en plus flou, je sentit le malaise m'envahir.

-Я Хочу , чтобы увидеть его. (Je veux le voir.) Dis-je faiblement avant de tomber mollement sur le sol à bout de forces avant de sentir une paire de bras m'envelopper.

-Вы Скоро будет бесплатно , Sasha. (Tu sera bientôt libre, Sasha)

Murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille, des bruits lointains provenant de plusieurs personnes se firent entendre dans la pièce, sûrement un vent de panique en me voyant m'effondrer. Malgré ma volonté de rester éveillé, la noirceur prit le contrôle de nouveau de mon esprit.

*****

Le froid semblé maintenant ronger mes entrailles,le vent et la neige ce claquait violemment contre moi, la tempête faisait maintenant rage depuis plusieurs heures. Ma cible ne devait plus être très loin, je marchais silencieuse dans la neige qui recouvrait les rues de Moscou. Je contrôlais patiemment ma respiration pour ne pas virer à la panique sachant que ma cible, une femme russe serait sûrement dure à tuer. Je repris mon calme rapidement sachant que je n'étais point seule, le soldat était tout près de moi, il me jugeait sous ce paysage glacial, si quelque chose tournais mal, il me sauverait, j'en étais sûr, enfin j'espérais. J'observais autour de moi à la recherche d'une silhouette, selon mes informations, la femme serait dotée de cheveux roux et serait en mission à Moscow. Je bravais la tempête et continuais d'avancer face au vent, en apercevant quelques habitants se dirigeait rapidement vers leur maison.

leur maison de mot si vague à présent pour mon esprit. Je soupirais en repensant à tous la liberté donc j'étais privé. Je secouais ma tête lacement et me concentrais seulement sur ma mission; tuer. Après de longues minutes de marche sans résultat, je décidais de prendre de l'altitude en escalade un vieux bâtiment, malgré le froid mordant et la brique gelée, je réussis avec peine à monté sur le toit du petit édifice, je m'accroupis et observais la place publique devant moi écoutant silencieuse le vent se déferler autour de moi. J'avais une chance incroyable de porter un costume complètement blanc, qui me rendait presque invisible. Je repensais un instant au soldat qui d'après mon intuition ne devait être qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi sur le toit d'un autre bâtiment.

-Je te vois.Murmurais-je en tournant mon regard vers un autre bâtiment à ma droite.

Mon attention fut soudainement attirée par une silhouette qui semblait bouger rapidement. Je me mis en action et descendu du toit, du bâtiment agilement, j'observais un instant, la silhouette agitée, je m'approchais d'elle prudemment comme un prédateur observant sa proie, je mis à courir lorsque celle-ci augmenta de vitesse, j'espérais qu'elle ne met pas détecter. Je la contournais et la dépassais rapidement dans la tempête lui faisait maintenant face. Elle arrêta soudainement sa course semblant m'avoir remarqué, j'analysais ma cible et décidais du moyen que j'allais employer. Un drôle de sentiment traversa mon esprit, mon coeur augmenta soudainement de vitesse et ma prise sur mon pistolet semblant s'affaiblir à chaque instant, un malaise parcourut mon corps tous entier, je perdais mon sang-froid intérieurement ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et essayant de garder mon attention sur la femme qui semblait apeurée par ma présence. Elle semblait si jeune, celle-ci ne devait avoir pas plus qu'une vingtaine d,année. Elle avait une vie devant elle, pourquoi voulait-il sa mort? Ces cheveux rouges virevoltaient sur son visage et je pouvais sentir la tension se construire progressivement entre nos deux corps.

Je la regarder attentivement et une impression vague plutôt une intuition que je ne devais pas la tuer traversai mon esprit, pourquoi je ne le savais point. Sentant l'angoisse m'envahir, je projetais sur le sol, une bombe fumigène et me précipitais vers une ruelle tout proche. Je n'appuyais pas contre le mur et échapper sur le sol, mon pistolet. J'écoutais ma respiration éreinter et regardais autour de moi ne comprenant point ma réaction, pourquoi l'avais-je épargnée? Un bruit de pas, me sortir de ma torpeur et me dis reprendre conscience de mon environnement. Je saisis agressivement un couteau de ma tenu et me préparais à attaquer l'intrus. L'homme s'approcha rapidement et sans hésitation, agrippa mon arme et le projeta sur le sol puis posa une main agressive sur ma taille avant de me pousser contre le mur, paniquer, je voulus lui assaillir un coup de poing, mais me désistais au dernier moment en apercevant ses yeux gris familiers, j'expirais rapidement et observais son corps massif situé à quelques centimètres seulement de moi.

-Que sait-il passer là-bas? Dit-il, d'une voix, roque.Je n'émis point un son et regardais attentivement son visage à la recherche d'une moindre émotion.-Demerit.Dit-il sèchement en me regardant dans les yeux. Je baissai doucement mon masque.-J'ai..j'ai perdu son sang-froid. Dis-je à voix basse. Il sembla analysait la situation un instant puis recula tout en conservant sa main sur ma taille, il soupira bruyamment et posa sur mon visage, sa main métallique puis releva, ma tête doucement.-Je te voit. Dit-il calmement en m'attirant vers lui, je me blottis contre son torse et senti ces bras m'entourer ne me ne m'offrant qu'une sensation étrangère.

-Je te vois.Murmurais-je.

*****

Je prévoyais le coup violent dans mon estomac puis sentit le sang s'agglutiner dans la bouche, je grimaçais et sentit ma vision s'embrouiller de nouveau, je gémis et relevais péniblement mon regard vers le jeune homme blond en direction des opérations d'Hydra: Pierce, il ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années pas plus pas moins, il rumina un instant en marchand dans la pièce et en passant devant le soldat qui tête lever me regardait impuissant.

-Elle devait être prête pour cette mission, elle ne doit plus rien ressentir. Dit-il fermement en s'approchant rapidement de moi, je fermais mes yeux et me préparais au prochain coup. Je sentis le craquement léger de ma mâchoire, j'émis un crié de douleur et tombé mollement à genoux, mes bras toujours retenus par les chaînes.

Il saisit mon visage fermement avec sa main et le releva brusquement en sa direction, j'entrepris mes paupières, il m'observa un instant. Je sentis, un filais du sang amer dégouliner hors de ma bouche, quelques spasmes traversèrent mon corps affaibli et douloureux.

-Elle ressent encore, passez à la phase implantation du projet. Dit-il d'une voix forte. Je ne compris point la signification de ses mots, que voulait-il dire, qu'allait-il me faire? Il s'éloigna de moi et murmura quelque chose à une des jeunes gardes, plus précisément à une des nouvelles recrut d'Hydra, un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés et au visage dure. Je sentis, la panique m'envahit lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de moi, je crachais sur le sol et tournais mon visage angoissé vers le soldat qui me regardais maintenant intensément. Deux gardes déverrouillèrent les poignets de métal et m'obligèrent à me relever.

-Soldat! Criais-je avec une voix faible et tremblante. Il me regarda passer devant lui sans émettre un geste, semblant pétrifié par la peur. Je me débattis violemment et assaillent quelques coups au garde, ils perdirent leur prisent sur mes bras. Je me précipitais vers le soldat. Il m'entoura immédiatement de ces bras.

-Tu ne souffriras pas, l'opération n'est pas douloureuse. Dit-il rapidement en me serrant contre lui, ne semblant point croire en ses mots. Pierce et la nouvelle recrue échangèrent des regards contrariés en voyant nos comportements suspicieux.

-Tu es le prochain. Dit soudainement le blondinet en observant la réaction de l'homme qui baissa son regard immédiatement, vers le sol en passant un de ses bras sous mes épaules.

-Ne ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas seul. Dis-je ma voix trahissant ma panique. Je sentis une autre paire de bras m'agripper, je re-serrais ma prise sur le corps du Soldat resté immobile.

-Laissait le mener le sujet à la salle. Dis soudainement Pierce. Elle sera plus apte à la procédure et plus facile.Un bref sentiment de soulagement m'envahit.Il me serra une dernière fois contre lui, puis attrapa ma main tremblante et me guida hors de la pièce calmement, je serais frénétiquement sa main froide. L'individu sans nom me guida gentiment jusqu'à une pièce blanche munie de divers appareils scientifique ainsi que d'une table de chirurgie. Je sentis, ma respiration augmenter.

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets.Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Je me retournais vers lui avant d'avancer plus profondément dans la pièce familière où grouillait maintenant quelque scientifique nerveux. Il regarda mon regard inquiet et passa sa main sur mon visage, analysant chaque recoin de mon visage.

-Ne m'oublie pas, Sasha. Je t'en prie. Dit-il à voix basse.

Je rencontrais ses yeux qui me regardaient intensément.

-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, installer le sujet et commencé les procédures. Dit une voix forte non loin de nous.

-Je t'aime.Dit-il rapidement avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surpris d'entendre ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés auparavant. Ce baisée ne durera point longtemps, mais pour moi il voulait tout dire. Il abandonna difficilement ma main et me pointa du regard la table, il m'observa semblant soudainement inquiet et affaibli,se préparant sûrement à recevoir le même traitement que moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la table et abandonnais tout espoir sachant que je devrais de nouveau souffrir. J'écoutais patiemment les ordres des scientifiques et m'allonger sur la table froide. Ce n'était point ma première visite dans cette pièce, mais cette fois quelque chose semblait différent. Je fermais mes yeux et inspirais profondément une dernière fois. Toute devenue rapidement noir.

Je me réveillais demi-consciente, complètement épuisé et troublé, j'ouvris légèrement mes paupières et vues des ombres bouger autour de moi, une douleur déchirante me saisit au niveau du crâne, je perdis à nouveau conscience en réalisant qu'une paire d'yeux me regardait intensément.

Une surface froide me fit sortir de mon sommeil comateux, je me sentis soudainement vide et démuni. Une vague de froide intense me saisi, je gémis faiblement et sentit mon esprit se dissiper progressivement sous l'effet de la froideur intense. Je refermais mes paupières et m'abandonnais à la sensation familière.

J'était perdue.


	9. Murs blancs

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre VII

Murs blancs

 

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières et inspirais profondément avant de me redresser, le lit semblait mystérieusement plus confortable, je n'y prêtais point attention. Je m'assis sur le rebord de celui-ci et plaçais ma tête entre mes mains glacé. Quelques larmes rebelles dégringolaient le long de ma joue, mon corps frémi légèrement. Je soupirais bruyamment et me remémorais le lointain souvenir. J'étais à Moscow, durant cette mission, une tempête de neige faisait rage, j'étais gelé jusqu'au os, mais je n'avais point pensé abandonner cette mission, cet assassinat en fait. Je ne devais avoir qu'environ vingt-quatre ans à ce moment, même à cet âge, j'étais déjà détruite et quasiment vide d'émotions. J'avais réussi avec brio les premières épreuves de mon initiation chez HYDRA, il ne me restait point que deux épreuves lorsque mes premières intuitions me prirent de court, le sérum marchait à merveille, j'étais forte et brisé. Après l'échec de cette mission, je fus cryogénisé durant un an, après tout cela reste flou pour moi. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de la suite de mon entraînement, n'est-ce pas... en fait, je me souviens parfaitement de deux choses, l'assassinat d'un homme par moi puis ma fugue accidentelle dans une Fail temporel me menant en 2009. Je secouais ma tête doucement prévoyante la sensation de froideur familière à mon corps. Je relevais subitement mon regard lorsque le craquement d'une porte se fit entendre, je m,aperçu soudainement que la pièce était bien différente de celle ou je m'étais éveillé la dernière fois, une caméra bordait le haut d'un mur et la cellule semblait être munie d'une salle de bains. Je souris faiblement et tournais mon attention à la silhouette féminine s'approchant de moi. Je reconnus immédiatement Natalia, je lui esquissais un sourire poli.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle doucement en prenant place à mes côtés sur le lit.

-Bonjour. Dis-je calmement 

-Comment te portes-tu?

-Bien, enfin je pense. Elle m'observa un instant puis sourit.

-Tu n'a plus rien à craindre, ici. Dit-elle semblant confiante.J'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ah aussi, voilà ta nouvelle cellule pour le moment, il y a une salle de bains là-bas et les repas seront servis aux mêmes heures chaque jour et il y a des vêtements neufs dans cette commode. Elle me pointa du doigt un commode noir situé dans un coin de la pièce.

-Merci. Dis-je en la regardant. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Natalia. Dis-je précipitamment, elle se retourna dans ma direction, un sourcil arqué.

-Depuis combien de temps, suis-je ici?

-Je dirai 4 jours maintenant. Je baissai ma tête et soupirais.

-J'ai une dernière question.

-Laquelle?

-Quand pourrais-je rencontrer Stark? Dis-je

-Seul le temps connaît la réponse, Démérite. Elle quitta silencieusement la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.Plusieurs minutes silencieuses guidées par les tic-tac réguliers de l'horloge située sur le petit chevalet près du lit. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains après un bref coup d'oeil au miroir, je conclus qu'une douche bien chaude s'imposait, je laissais donc mes pensées vagabonder sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi.

La journée passa lentement, je reçus mon repas constitué de pomme de terre et de pâtes accompagner d'un verre en plastique remplis d'eau, à midi pile, je soupirais voyant le contenu du plat, mais encourager par les gargouillements de mon ventre, j'engloutis mon dîner en quelques minutes seulement. Je m'allonger ensuite sur les draps blancs et regarder le plafond. Au moins, pensais-je, j'avais accès à une salle de bains et à des vêtements neufs et confortables étrangement tous gris, c'était sûrement la mode, je souris en repensant à ma conclusion. Je me tournais sur le côté et réaliser que mon sac devait toujours être chez Matt et puis merde, c'était mieux d'avoir laissé mes affaires chez le justicier du dimanche, je souris amusé par ma phrase, j'avais un talent fou pour me faire rire toute seule. Peut importe ce qui allait arriver à ma propre petite personne, pas si petite en passant, ils seraient sûrement encore là, quand j'aurai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Trouvant le temps long, je fermais mes paupières et essayer de dormir un peu.

Quelque heures plus tard

Le grincement métallique de la porte me sortis de mon sommeil léger, je me redressais rapidement et aperçus une silhouette masculine familière; Stark. Je frottais avec ma main droite mon visage encore endormi essayant de me réveiller. J'inspirais profondément, relevais ma tête et lui offris le plus beau de mes sourires, toute en reconsidérant une dernière fois mon plan que j'avais établit sous la douche, hier soir.

-Monsieur Stark. Dis-je d'une voit enjoliveuse. J'observais attentivement chacun de ses mouvements et vis son hésitation en s'approchant de moi.

Bon tout d'abord, étape un; amadouer le milliardaire.

-Démérite. Dit-il restant droit comme un piquet devant moi.

-Alors monsieur, vous n'êtes pas un tantinet curieux de savoir pourquoi je me suis rendue à vous? Dis-je en conservant un sourire charmeur et lui offrant un regard innocent. 

-À vrai dire, oui un peu. Dit-il légèrement plus décontracté qu'il y a quelques instants.

Je détournais, soudainement mon regard pour donner un aire dramatique à mes futures paroles.

-J'ai causé trop de morts innocentes durant mes années auprès d'Hydra et, je baissai la tête et forçais une larme à s'écouler sur ma joue, tous ses assassinats me hantent chaque nuit et depuis la chute du Shields je n'aie qu'un seul rêve en tête, aider des gens. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante, je perçus la présence de Stark, s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je reniflais et sent aussitôt une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. 

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir que votre rêve se réalise, vous avez faits un bon choix, Démé-

-Appeler moi, Sasha. Je tournais mon regard vers Tony et lui sourit maigrement.

-D'accord, alors Sasha, je ferais tout pour que votre rêve deviennent réalité. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

-Merci, sincèrement. Dis-je d'une voix timide. Il serra légèrement mon épaule et se releva, je profitais de l'occasion pour m'infiltrer dans sa mémoire. Deux images claires apparurent dans ma tête.

Premièrement, celle d'un jeune homme pas plus vieux que d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé complètement en noir, le regard baissé devant deux pierres tombales; ses parents.

Deuxièmement, celle d'un homme en armure rouge et or, un immense sourire aux lèvres, volant dans un ciel étoilé. Je clignais des yeux et l'observais s'éloigner avant de tourner la poignée de la porte, il se retourna vers moi et m'offrit, un regard rempli de confiance.

-Je reviendrait demain avec quelques questions. Dit-il d'une voix dès plus amicales.

-D'accord. Répondis-je joyeusement. Il me sourit une dernière fois puis quitta la pièce, me laissant seule encore une fois.

Je me rallongeais sur mon lit, heureuse d'avoir réussi, ce que je cherchais semblais être plus près que jamais. Je tombais endormis rapidement, aucun souvenir ou vision me hanta mon esprit, cette nuit-là.

*****

Lors de mon réveillé, je trouvais sur ma petite table en métal, un plateau rempli de nourriture, je mangeais rapidement mon déjeuner puis allai saisir un t-shirt, un pantalon de jogging gris dans le tiroir et une paire de bas blanc avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Après une courte douche, je retournais m'assoir sur le lit. Je brossais manuelle, c'est-à-dire avec mes mains, mes cheveux bruns presque noirs. Étrangement, je me sentais extrêmement calme et même maîtresse de la situation. J'adorais cette sensation, celle-ci me donnait l'impression que mes pouvoirs étaient complètement revenue. Je m'accotais contre le mur froid et fixais la porte toute en tâtant le tissus agréables du rebord, des manches de mon chandail.

Une heure entière s'écoula avant que les nombreux verrous de la porte s'enclenchent à nouveau, je me redressais immédiatement. Tony entra dans la pièce d'un pas léger ayant entre ses mains une sorte de tablette électronique. Je lui souris et le laissais s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Alors bien dormir Dit-il en pianotant rapidement sur la tablette.

-Très bien, merci. 

-Alors, je vais te poser quelques questions, très simple, ne tant fait pas. Il sourit et m'observa un instant, semblant attendre une réponse, j'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête rapide. Une intuition traversa mon esprit, ces questions étaient, en fait, reliées au recensement. Malgré, l'angoisse qui progressait dans mes esprits, je savais absolument que ceci été un sacrifice à faire pour trouver la vérité, ma vérité.

-Bon commençons, votre prénom et nom. Dit-il avant de me lancer un bref regard, d'encouragement. J'hésitais un instant et déglutit.

-Sasha Alyonna Arch. Dis-je rapidement.

-C'est votre vrai nom?

-Oui. Mais pourquoi me posait-il toute cette question, n'avait pas t-il tous les dossiers d'Hydra relâché sur Internet lors de chutes du Shield à sa disposition? Mon plan semblait disparaître immédiatement dans l'espace-temps, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, les informations que je cherchais étaient dissimulé quelque part, mais où? Merde et re-merde. à ce moment précis, ma seule envie été de me donner un coup de poing en plein visage, avec une chaise. J'aurai dû prévois cela, j'aurai dû.

-Avez-vous un surnom ou nom de code?

-Chez Hydra, on me surnommait Démérite et au Shields Agent 23. Dis-je ennuyée et maintenant découragée.

-D'accord. Dit-il distraitement en pianotant sur la tablette.

Tony enchaîna avec quelques autres questions certaines impossibles pour moi de répondre, faute de souvenirs manquants. Il quitta ma cellule peu après, je restais inerte un moment, ravalant mon impatience et ma colère, le regard fixé au mur devant moi. Je devais trouver une solution, un plan B rapidement, très rapidement.

*****

Les jours souvent se déroulaient identiquement, chaque jour, je me réveillais aux mêmes heures, mangeais, faisais une trentaine de push-up suivit d'une quinzaine minutes ennuyantes à faire la planche et d'autres petites exercices, la plupart du temps le visage rivé vers le sol puis me douchais, avant de conclure ma journée avec un «regarder le plafond jusqu'à que je m'endorme » , comme s'était excitant comme train-train quotidien. J'étais toujours seule, personne ne me visitais jamais, j'avais connu pire comme prison, mais le blanc irréprochable de la pièce semblait me rendre folle progressivement, même la douleur qui serpentait mon corps depuis plusieurs semaines semblait s'atténuer. Lors de la cinquième journée, quelque chose attira mon attention dans le miroir, je le fixais intensément durant un instant. J'émis un cri de surprise en remarquant que mes yeux semblaient changer progressivement de couleur, « : Oh putain!» Dis-je tout haut. J' approchais mon visage du miroir, mes yeux gris étaient maintenant légèrement brun noisette. D'une main tremblant je repousser mes cheveux trempés. Je m'aperçus entre autres, que ceux-ci semblaient plus clairs qu'à l'habitude. Que m'arrivait-il? Le sérum qu'Hydra qui m'avait été injecté durant plusieurs années semblait ne plus fonctionner correctement, je ressentais plus, j'étais instable et je savais étrangement que j'allais sûrement perdre les pédales, prochainement, c'était inévitable. Je retournais me rassir sur le lit, semblant attendre la mort, le monde pesant sur mes épaules. Je réfléchissais à tout, Septembre, Barnes, Captain et tous les autres qu'allait-il leur arriver, une drôle de sentiment m'envahit, une intuition sombre. Contre toute attente, les seuls mots qui traversèrent mon esprit furent «Bordel de merde».

*****

Je quittais mon lit, après un moment, toujours perplexe, je m'installais sur le sol. Peut-être pouvais-je utiliser mes heures de solitudes pour tenter de trouver l'homéostasie de mon organisme. Ce qui me permettrait de soumettre cette douleur, en atteignant, sous un état profond de médiation ou d'hypnose un équilibre parfait dans mon corps. Ceci devrait, selon mes précédentes expériences, permettre à mes capacités de régénération de fonctionner encore plus rapidement, de façon considérable. Posant mes mains sur le sol aux carrelages nets et luisants, je puisais toute l'énergie en moi et visualisais cet endroit particulier qui avait été durant mes années chez Hydra une sorte de havre de paix me permettant de quitter l'enfer qui m'entourait. Mes paupières maintenant closes, j'oubliais la réalité et tombais dans ce paradoxe. Le vent humide caressa ma peau, j'inspirais profondément et sentis tous mes muscles se détendre, j'agrippais la terre tendre couvert d'humus. Quelques gazouillis d'oiseau me firent sourire, je reconnus le son harmonieux et apaisant d'un ruisseau et plongeai davantage mes doigts dans le sol, je me concentrais sur la sensation terreuse qui imprégnât ma peau délicate. Alléger du poids de mes blessures, je me laissais bercer par la mélodie naturelle que m'offrait cette forêt imaginaire. Tout mon organisme sembla reprendre du mieux, profitant de la légèreté et de l'insouciance ambiante. J'écoutais attentivement chaque son et bruissement et réussi ainsi à me perdre dans la perception.

Je me souvins d'un endroit bien précis de mon enfance qui j'en étais sur, était une sorte de forêt étrangement accueillante où j'avais passé plusieurs heures agréables à me balader avec ma jeune soeur. Le seul fait de me remémorer celui-ci ne fit qu'amplifier l'illusion l'a rendant encore plus crédible, en imaginant ces chênes charnus de feuilles vertes. Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs concernant ma vie avant qu'Hydra m'oblige à tout sacrifier et donc tout oublier. Voilà pourquoi je chérissais spécifiquement ce moment ainsi que cet emplacement qui n'était qu'un lien supplémentaire avec mon passé et tout ce que j'avais été forcé d'abandonner. Je ne pouvais point revenir en arrière, je n'en avais point les capacités, mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de me souvenir, encore et encore, de ses fragments fissurés et érodés provenant de ces temps révolus.

Une légèreté étourdissante m'envahis suivi d'un état de tranquillité et d'équilibre accaparant. Je n'avais plus mal et je me sentais bien. Une euphonie silencieuse régnait en moi, les battements lents et assouvit de mon coeur semblait être synchronisés parfaitement avec mon environnement.

J'ouvris enfin mes paupières et laissais l'illusion de dissiper me laissant seule dans cette pièce inhospitalière. Je jetais un coup à d'oeil à l'horloge située sur le haut de la porte; 14;37. J'avais donc été dans cet état pendant près de deux heures, plutôt pas mal, pensais-je en me dirigeant vers le lit, repensant aux changements curieux de mon apparence, tout en réalisant que mon dos et en fait tout mon corps ne me faisait plus mal. Je souris en m'adossant contre le mur, mes jambes confortablement étalé sur les minces couvertures blanches.

Vers 15 heures, la porte métallique s'ouvrit, je continuais sans broncher à fixer le plancher, repensant à l'univers parallèle que j'avais visité et à ce drôle d'homme portant le nom, d'un mois trop familier.

-Sasha? Je reconnus la voix de Tony. Je relevais la tête et restais de marbre.

-J'ai discuté avec mes associés et nous voudrions te faire passer un examen médical de routine pour nous assurer que tu es en bonne santé après toutes tes années à, il arrêta sa phrase semblant réfléchir.

-À tuer, à servire Hydra? Dis-je

-Malheureusement oui, dit-il en baissant son regard. Je souris intérieurement, j'avais réussi à fragiliser cet homme, il n'était plus aussi confiant après avoir vu mon innocence, la manipulation mentale, c'était vraiment mon truc. Je me relevais en soupirant.

-Allons-y alors. Il prévint immédiatement les deux soldats qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur, ceux-ci saisir mes bras agressivement et me pousser à l'extérieur. Surpris qu'ils ne mets pas attachée les mains, je souris bêtement et accélérer le pas.

Les deux hommes plutôt costauds, me conduire jusqu'à une grande pièce remplit d'équipements médicaux ou une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs m'accueillit, un sourire d'amabilité étirait déjà ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Helen Cho et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous aujourd'hui.

*****

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement à travers dénombrables examens médicaux qui se terminèrent par un: «vous êtes en parfaite santé», complètement étrange en voyant mon résultat sanguin ainsi que mes radiographies. Bizarrement, se fut Natasha qui me raccompagna. Le trajet jusqu'à la cellule se fit en silence, mais avant de me laisser, elle s'approcha de moi et murmura dans mon oreille droite.

-Stark est étrange depuis plusieurs jours, quelques choses se préparent et cela semble être reliée à toi. Dit-elle rapidement, je déglutis et l'interrogeai du regard. Elle quitta la pièce et me laissa seule avec mes questions.

Qu'allait-il m'arriver?


	10. Stark et la fille

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre VIIII

Stark et la fille

 

J'essayais avec tous les peines du monde de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas paniquer. Je ne comprenais point, ce qui venait de m'arriver, que m'avait-il fait? Pourquoi je n'arrivais point à me souvenir de la raison, de ma présence dans cette pièce? Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, complètement apeuré. Une douleur atroce régnait dans tous mes membres, je ne pus me concentrer bien longtemps.

*****

Je ne comprenais point comment avais-je cloué au sol aussi facilement, ce garde et comment je savais qu'il était un garde? Je traversais de nombreux couloirs en courant, mon souffle commence à manquer, je stoppais ma course et regardais rapidement autour de moi. Ma vision était embrouillée et mon crâne me faisait extrêmement mal. J'entendis soudainement des bruits de bottes venant d'un autre couloir, je me remis à courir, je me concentrais sur le martèlement de mon coeur dans ma poitrine. Une étrange sensation traversa mon corps tous entiers. En regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que mon environnement sembla défiler au

ralenti, soudainement tout s'accéléra.

*****

J'ouvrais prudemment mes paupières, je me trouvais au milieu d'une pièce vitrée. Je me sentais complètement perdu, je me retournais soudainement et aperçu de nombreuses silhouettes floues semblant armée. Une chaleur anormale vrilla un de mes bras ainsi que mon abdomen, je poussais un cri de douleur. Une voix masculine sembla contestée dans ce brouhaha de voix agressive. Mes actes suivants semblèrent se dérouler au ralentit, je ne pus entendre qu'un nom féminin. La voix de cette personne me semblait étrangement familière, cette voix masculine semblait être un mélange de douceur et froideur.

*****

Je sentis l'air frais de l'extérieur remplir mes poumons, quelques fragments de vitre heurtèrent ma peau. Une chaleur douloureuse traversa ma colonne soudainement puis une lumière aveuglante apparue devant mes yeux me faisant perdre connaissance immédiatement.

*****

Histoire selon Anthony Stark

Bang. Bang. Bang.

-Stark! Cria une voix féminine; Nat.

Je grognais presque en ouvrant les yeux, et me levais encore engourdi par le sommeil.

-Monsieur, une activité anormalement intense a été détecté dans la cellule de mademoiselle Arch. Dit soudainement une voix robotisée.

-Friday, donne-moi une visuelle. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte continuellement martelée par Natasha.

-Tony! Ouvre, c'est urgent! Cria-t-elle.

Un hologramme apparut à mes côtés, j'aperçus immédiatement une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin. Je fronçais des sourcils puis déclenchais le programme de dé-verrouillement de la porte, aucun autre assassin n'entrerait ici avec ce nouveau système de sécurité. La porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit enfin et malgré mes sens ensommeillés, j'évitais de justesse un coup provenant de Nat. Elle semblait complètement paniquer et une Natasha paniqué; cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Qu'est qui ce passe? Dis-je sentant l'adrénaline monté en moi. Elle me saisit le bras et me tira férocement.

-Elle a fait une crise de panique ou quelque chose comme ça, elle a attaqué un de nos gardes, il a réussi à sortir avant que ça dégénère davantage. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne répète que ton nom sans arrêt.

-Elle veut me voir moi? Pourquoi moi? Je l'interrogeais tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Si elle paniquait encore, elle pourrait me tuer facilement, elle était peut-être encore moins stable que je l'imaginais. Qu'est-ce que Hydra avait pu bien lui faire? Pensais-je

-Demande-lui toi-même, Iron Man. Dit-elle avant de me pousser vers la porte encore entre ouverte.

La pièce était complètement sombre, je pénétrais à pas de loup dans la cellule.

-Friday, éclaire la pièce. Murmurais-je la cellule s'illumina immédiatement, j'aperçu immédiatement la silhouette tremblant recroquevillé dans un coin.

-Sasha. Dis-je doucement.

*****

Histoire selon la personnage principale.

-Sasha. Dit-il en s'approchant davantage de moi. J'essayais avec peine de contrôler ma respiration éreintée et de reprendre mes esprits après ce cauchemar. Je ne savais point comment j'étais arrivé dans ce coin, mais selon les marques sur mes poings, j'avais attaqué quelqu'un, je savais bien que sa arriverait à nouveau, j'avais réussi pendant plus de trois ans à me garder mon sang-froid et à ne pas tomber dans les pièges de mon esprit perturbé, un sentiment de dégout m'envahit, je n'étais peut-être plus digne de mes pouvoirs, j'étais maintenant impuissante. Je ne semblais plus être l'assassin hors pair que j'avais été, je n'étais rien, j'étais faible. Je ne répondis pas à l'appeler de mon nom et plutôt ré-ouvrit mes paupières. Mon corps trembla légèrement sous l'effet de la sueur glacée qui me recouvrait. Stark, n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de moi, lorsqu'une idée parcourut mon esprit. J'allais utiliser cette opportunité pour rassasier mes désirs de liberté.

J'émis un reniflement et sanglotais doucement en me bercent doucement. Je me retournais soudainement vers lui et lui offrit mon air « Je suis si fragile, aidez-moi» et je fermais mes paupières avant démettre un petit bruit d'animal blesser entre deux pleurs. Tony fonça directement dans l'arnaque et s'agenouilla près de moi.

-Ils viendront. Murmurais-je avec une voix cassée, je tournais mon regard vers lui. Il hésita, un instant, mais m'attira vers lui et m'entoura de ces bras.

-Ils ne viendront pas, je te le promets. Stark frotta doucement mon dos. Je soupirais longuement et faussais un air calme et moins angoissé. Je tournais brusquement mon regard vers lui et observais ses yeux bruns moins confient en ma présence. Oh que oui, que j'allais utiliser cette opportunité. Je plaçais délicatement ma main sur sa joue, ce qui le surprit immédiatement et laissais un flow gris pénétrer dans son crâne, dès que celui-ci fit tourner ses yeux au gris, il resta fixe et son regard devenu livide. Le temps s'arrêta, me laissant faire mon travail de mentalisme. Je fermais mes paupières et entrais dans sa tête sans difficulté, son esprit n'était protégé par aucune forme de barrière mentale. Je froncerai des sourcils et grimaçais me préparant à modeler un souvenir. Plutôt quelques souvenirs joyeux en ma compagnie, profitant de l'occasion, je parcourir sa mémoire et inspectais certains souvenir, relié à Ultron, à Steve ou aux Avengers, il faut toujours être bien renseigné, vous savez, Ola-là aurais-je brisé le quatrième mur? Chut! Ne dite rien, retournons à notre histoire, chères lecteurs et lectrices!

Après quelques minutes de travail intense, je réussis à créer de faux souvenirs c'étant à tort, déroulés durant mes longues journées solitaires puis les logeais dans son cortex. Je retirais ma main de son visage et laissais le flow quitter son esprit. Le temps repris son cours brusquement, m'envoyant d'une même un léger picotement dans le dos, je fus surpris par la sensation, pas du tout douloureuse, je reprenais des forces. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et continua à me fixer. Je ressortis mon expression triste et faible, en blottissant contre lui.

-Stark, je me sens si seule, ici, j'ai peur. Il re-serra sa prise sur moi.

-Je vais trouver une solution, Sasha. Dit-il d'une voix remplit de culpabilité. Je restais un moment dans ses bras et fis semblant de tomber endormie. Tony me souleva avec une grande prudence et me déposa sur mon lit puis recouvra mon corps avec une couverture, je l'entendis quitter silencieusement la pièce puis sourit comme je n'avais point sourit depuis longtemps. J'avais réussi!

*****

Les jours suivant, je fus doucement réveillé par Tony qui me décrochait un immense sourire.

-Bonjour. Dis-je en bafouillant, aveuglé légèrement par les néons au plafond. Je me redressais et vu dans ces yeux quelque chose d'étrange envers moi, non pas de l'amour, mais plutôt de l'amitié.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Avant, d'voir pu répondre, il m'agrippa la main et me tira hors de ma cellule, nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs puis entrèrent dans un ascenseur, je sentis ma poitrine se compresser, je restais de marbre et regarder intensément la porte et bloquais tous souvenirs néfastes, j'étais près de mon but, une stupide crise de panique ne devait pas gâcher mes chances. Je m'aperçus dès notre sorti qu'il me tenait toujours la main, malgré mon inconfort, je le laissais faire.

Après quelques minutes nous tombâmes, sur un couloir plus chaleureux composé de plusieurs portes avec différents écriteaux. Tony lâcha ma main et sortit de sa poche une carte magnétique, je fronçais des sourcils et l'interrogeais du regard, tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'était sa surprise.

-Ferme tes yeux et fait moi confiance. Dit-il joyeusement.

-D'accord. Répondis-je un brin de fausse hésitation dans ma voix. Je lui obéis et le laissais me guider avec sa main sur mon épaule jusqu'à une porte, qu'il déverrouilla surement avec la carte. Un cliquettement métallique se fit entendre puis il me poussa subtilement à l'intérieur.

-Tu peux ouvrir tes paupières.

J'exécutais ses ordres et souris en jetant un bref regard autour de moi, l'appartement était magnifique, celui-ci m'offrait une vue panoramique sur New York. J'émis un petit cri de surprise, me retournais vers lui puis sautais presque dans bras. Il fut immédiatement ahuri par mon acte et ne répond pas toute suite, doucement il m, entoura de ces bras.

-Merci, oh merci Tony! Dis-je faussant mon excitation. Je me reculais et lui offrit un immense sourit qui lui donnait une vue sur mes dents blanches.

-C' est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne met jamais offrit!

Je me détachais de lui et allais explorer l'appartement le laissant avec un sourire et des yeux conquis sur le son visage. Stark me rattrapa rapidement et me suivit, écoutant en même temps tous mes commentaires élogieux sur le logement. Après ces longues minutes à visiter, je me dis mentalement que je ferais sûrement un succès en tant qu'actrice à Hollywood.

-J'aurai une proposition pour toi. Dis Tony en me rejoignant devant la baie vitrée.

-Qui consiste en quoi? Dis-je en regardant le paysage.

-Je t'offre un poste en tant que membre des Avengers, comme tu respecte maintenant toutes les lois et que ton identité est publique, tu es libre de devenir une des nôtres. Tu auras accès entièrement au bâtiment et tu auras un uniforme, en autre, d'ici peu tu pourras participer aux missions et m'accompagner aux conférences. Tu n'est plus dans l'illégalité, Sasha.

Mon identité publique. pensais-je en croisant mes bras. Je restais un moment muette, sentant la tension dans l'air. Je souris faiblement et avançais une de mes mains vers lui.

-J'accepte. Il serra vigoureusement ma main.

*****

Un mois plus tard,Tour Stark New-York

Je profitais de mon nouveau style de vie, malgré l'aire égoïste de mes choix, cela permettait de garder tout danger loin de Bucky pour encore quelque temps, je passer mes journées à penser à lui et me réveiller plusieurs fois presque chaque nuit, cherchant mon souffle et sa présence à mes côtés. Le bon aspect de mon arrivée ici était que je n'étais plus un fardeau ou une menace pour lui, nous étions plus en sécurité séparés, enfin je crois. Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je secouais légèrement ma tête chassant mes pleurs et continuais de brosser méticuleusement mes cheveux, de retour à leurs couleurs habituelles et maintenant située pas plus haut que mes épaules, me donnant ainsi une apparence plus normale et féminine, seuls mes yeux n'avais pas changés et il restait toujours un peu de brun dans ceux-ci. En fait, même mon teint avait changé, je semblais en pleine santé, j'avais à ma disposition une abondance de nourriture et de soins. Je regardais encore mon reflet, j'étais encore un inconnu au regard sans vie pour mon esprit, mais je n'étais plus un sujet d'Hydra, j'étais libre, enfin presque. Je quittais la salle de bain et allai dans mon petit salon, je regardais un instant par les baies vitrées, le ciel était étrangement sombre, une lourdeur planait sur la ville, il y allait sûrement avoir un orage. Pensais-je avant d'allumer la télévision. J'échappais immédiatement la télécommande sur le sol.

-Non, non Barnes. Murmurais-je en regardant complètement médusée par les images présentées, le téléviseur. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela, nous avions arrêtés les assassina depuis longtemps. La pluie commença soudainement à s'abattre sur les vitres.

Explosion à Vienne, le roi du Wakanda ferait parti des victimes, l'ancien assassin James Buchanan Barnes serait-il l'auteur de ces attentats? »

Qui défilaient sans cesse au bas de l'écran accompagné d'une image en noir et blanc, provenant sûrement d'une caméra de sécurité montrant; Bucky. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec la photographie. Je me souvenus soudainement que Natasha avait été envoyé à Vienne pour finaliser la loi de Sokovia, un flash apparu dans mon esprit, elle allait bien.

-Madame, vous avez un appel entrant. dis une voix robotique.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et agrippai mon téléphone posé sur la table basse.

-Stark, je serais à Vienne dans quelques heures. Dis-je rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, je fermais ensuite l'appareil ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre.

Je serrais légèrement mes poings, quelque chose clochais avec cette histoire. C'était un piège, j'en étais certaine, soit le temps me jouait un tour, soit j'étais vraiment maudite. J'allai chercher mon pistolet disposé dans une petite armoire dissimulée dans ma penderie et saisi deux couteaux que je cachais dans ma veste. Je passais un regard rapide aux alentours sachant que je ne reviendrais plus ici puis quittait l'appartement en direction du Jet.

-L'avion est prêt, Madame. Dis Friday soudainement.

-D'accord. Répondis-je en accélérant ma foulée.

J'allais revoir Barnes et Steve.

Merde?


	11. Tu te souviens de moi, mon coeur?

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre IX

Tu te souviens de moi, mon coeur?

 

Histoire selon Steve Rogers

 

Je regardais froidement devant moi, écoutant le bruit régulier des essuie-glaces du véhicule.  
-Alors tu aimes les chats? Dit Sam, un léger ton de moquerie dans sa voix.  
-Sam, arrête. Dis-je d’une voix que j’espérais dès plus strictes. Il se tut immédiatement. Je soupirais, ils avaient réussi à nous arrêter après tous ces mois, ceci avait été une option plausible de nous faire appréhender, après tout nous étions des fugitifs, mais bien sûr je ne l’avais jamais désiré. Tristement, Barnes avait été aussi arrêté, un peu après avoir réussi à le retrouver, avec Sam. J' avais passé plusieurs années, à le rechercher désespérément, mais il était invisible dans ce monde, c’était un ancien assassin après tout. Il n’était plus le Bucky que j’avais connu, mais j’avais décidé, il y a bien longtemps, que ceci était un de mes devoirs de le retrouver, de l’aider et de le ramener d’une certaine manière à la maison. Après cet attentat à Vienne, le monde entier était contre nous, particulièrement contre James, personne ne pourrait sûrement faire confiance aux Avengers comme il y a de cela quelques années. Je jetais un bref coup d’oeil au fameux nouveau roi du Wakanda, droit comme un piquet, il regardait dehors. Il voulait tuer James, je le savais bien, mais T’Challa devait réaliser que ce n’était pas lui le coupable et que Buck n’avait pas tué son père. Je soupirais et fis comme lui «admirer le panorama» qui n’était qu’un décor de pluie accompagnée d’un ciel nuageux très sombre .  
Une bref pensée traversa mon esprit, j’allais sûrement revoir Stark et s'il était là, Sasha devait sûrement l’être aussi. Natasha m’avait transmis des informations sur ses conditions de vie à la Tour et sur comment le milliardaire la traitait comme une amie de longue date. Un sentiment de soulagement m’envahit.

J’allais la revoir.

 

*****

 

Histoire selon la personnage principale.

 

Je marchais d’un pas confiant au côté de Natalia qui m’avait accueilli dès mon arrivée, j’étais légèrement nerveuse de le revoir qu’allait-il penser de moi, me voyait-il encore comme une alliée ou un traitre? je replaçai ma veste en cuir noire, j’avais accès à un grand choix de couturier et de vêtement à la Tour Stark, malgré tout je n'avais choisi qu’un pantalon militaire noir «slim» ainsi qu’une paire de bottes noires aussi militaires qui s’agençait parfaitement à ma veste et à mon haut bleu marin. Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes et passions devant deux pièces vitrées, je reconnus immédiatement le blondinet, j’essayais de prononcer son nom mais le mot sembla resté coincé dans ma gorge, Natasha remarqua mon aire désorienté et m’attrapa le bras pour me guider jusqu’à la partie de la pièce qui nous était réservée, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle vitrée ou se trouvait déjà Tony, il m’accorda un léger signe de tête et retourna son attention à l’écran sur le mur. Je restais de marbre, mais tous mes sens semblèrent s’emballer en voyant la silhouette familière assit sur une chaise, dans une sorte de cage en verre. Un frisson picota mon dos, je serrais des dents et ignorais la sensation. Soudainement, Le temps sembla s’arrêter sans ma permission, une silhouette apparue devant moi; Septembre. Je le fusillais du regard et croisais mes bras . Étrangement, je ne pouvais le prévoir était-il plus puissant que moi? Ça ne se pouvait pas, n’est ce pas?  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux? Dis-je d’une voix ferme, j’étais encore sous le choc de notre première rencontre, il y a de cela un mois qui ne m’avait laissé qu’avec une drôle d’impression sur lui.

 

-Ravie de te voir, moi aussi! Dit-il un bref sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ajusta quelques choses sur son poignet et s’approcha de moi.  
-Ton cher compagnon va s’emballer dans quelques instants. Dit Septembre en regardant autour de lui.  
-Quoi!? Dis-je sentant l’adrénaline monter en moi, aucun pressentiment ne m’avait traversé et comme après toutes ces années, je m’avait aperçu que ces intuitions ne m’offrait que de deux à cinq minutes d’avance, cela ne voulait dire qu’une chose; oui il était plus puissant que moi.   
-J’espère que tu sais bien nager aussi. Dit-il en regardant à nouveau un petit écran sur son poignet. J’écoutais les battements de mon corps vibré avec le temps, essayant de capter un de ces fameux pressentiments. Rien.  
-Pourquoi, tu me dis tout ça, je l’aurai prévu moi-même! Dis-je en agrippant mon pistolet, une magnifique arme semi-automatique du modèle Ruger Mark 3 muni d’un viseur, un petit cadeau de la part de Stark, sentant enfin une intuition reliée bien sur à Barnes. 

 

-Pour te donner plus de temps.  
-Merci Septembre. Dit-il d’une voix légèrement plus aigu, un sourit en coin tout en agrippa un petit objet muni d’une légère lumière bleue. Je reculais d’un pas, hésitante.  
-Et bonne chance! Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il plaqua brusquement l’appareil futuriste sur la base de mon cou . Un choc électrique me parcourir, j’émis un cri de surprise et fermais mes paupières, lorsque je les rouvraient, je n’étais plus dans la pièce vitrée. Je resserrais ma prise sur mon arme. J’était maintenant à la fin d’un escalier devant une porte métallique. Oh Septembre, merci d’avoir fait mon travail à ma place, pensais-je sarcastiquement. Je plaçais pendant un millième de seconde ma main sur le mur et essayais d’acquérir quelques souvenirs de l’endroit, où était James? Je fermais mes paupières et analysais les flashs qui me parvenaient. Voilà! J’ouvris violemment la porte et parcouru en courant quelques corridors avant de tomber sur une immense porte blindée, munit d’un code de sécurité. Merde, dis-je dans un souffle en regardant celle-ci. Je posais ma main sur celle-ci et essayais de retrouver des souvenirs reliés au code. Soudainement, un mot apparu dans mon esprit suivit d'une violente sensation de peur; Désir. Je reconnus ce mot que je n’avais qu’entendu qu’une fois durant mes années avec Hydra. Zémo était avec lui. Les lumières s’éteignirent soudainement puis un bruit d’alarme résonna soudainement dans tout le couloir, une lumière rouge illuminait maintenant l’endroit

 

-James. Hurlais-je à plein poumon en frappant sur celle-ci avec mon poing. Je tentais à nouveau de trouver le code, mais cette fois en plaçant un de mes doigts sur l’écran tactile de la porte. Un flash apparut dans mon crâne. J’y suis presque, Soldat. Murmurais-je en tapotant le code, qui la déverrouilla immédiatement. J’entrais brusquement dans salle et découvris Zémo, un livre rouge à la main, il se retourna vers moi un sourire macabre aux lèvres.  
-Sasha! Dit-il une teinte de malice dans ses yeux. Je restais muet, sous le choc. Un bruit de verre me fit reprendre conscience de la situation, je reculais instinctivement sachant qu’un seul autre série de mots pourrait me couter ma conscience, étrangement en ce moment bien précis, un fragment de peur s’infiltra dans moi. J’agrippais le rebord de mon chandail instinctivement sentant l’anxiété ramper vers mon esprit. Un silence lugubre régnait sur la pièce. Sans aucune riposte de ma part, il m’agrippa agressivement le bras puis tordu mon poignet, me faisant ainsi lâcher mon arme qui tomba dans un cliquetis métallique sur le sol. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure empêchant un cri de douleur de sortir de ma bouche.  
-Oh, ma chère, tu fais maintenant partie du spectacle, enfin du plan, mon plan.  
Il attrapa mon visage et me força à regarder ce que j’avais eux si peur de contempler directement, nos faiblesses qui faisaient de nous les meilleurs assassins et des objets facilement manipulable. J’examinais brièvement la cage en verre, craquer à de nombreux endroits provenant sûrement de tentatives d’évasion de Barnes, je sentis les larmes me montant aux yeux, j’avais tout fait pour le protéger et j’avais encore échoué. Je posais enfin mon regard sur lui, enfin sur le soldat de l’hiver, au regard livide et au corps rigide prêt à recevoir des ordres.   
-Enfoiré. Criais-je en essayait de me délivrer de sa prise sur mon bras douleur, je serrais mon poing encore libre, mais avant que j' ai pu le frapper il agita devant moi le livre rouge, me faisant perdre toute initiative au combat, en un instant.  
-Tout doux, Démérité, je connais ton secret. Je figeai et rabaissais ma main maintenant tremblante. Zemo tourna son attention sur James.  
-Soldat? Dit-il en russe. Bucky releva immédiatement la tête et nous regarda.   
-Viens donc nous rejoindre. Continua-t-il dans la même langue. Je regardais impuissant, James défoncé la paroi vitrée avec son bras en métal. Je baissais mon regard ne pouvant plus supporter la vue horrifiante qui s’offrait à moi. Je gémis lorsqu’il serra davantage mon poignet me forçant donc à regarder la silhouette maintenant devant moi.

 

-James. Dis-je la voix remplit de chagrin. Il resta de marbre, ce qui ne fit que contracter davantage ma poitrine. Le monde semblait lointain pour moi lorsque Je me mis à contempler ses yeux vides d’émotions essayant de trouver un signe de sa présence, un signe qu’il me reconnaissait. Rien absolument rien. Il se mit à bouger et je sentis la main de Zémo amoindrir sa prise sur moi. Je profitais de l’occasion pour me dépêtrer et pour m’élancer sur Barnes, je serrais mes jambes autour de sa taille, dans un bon et lui assainit un coup de poing pour le déstabiliser en accélérant la vitesse de mon bras, il ne put l’éviter. Je plaquais ensuite ma main sur son visage et essayais de pénétrer dans son esprit. J’hoquetais de stupeur en réalisant que ces simples mots bloquaient l’accès à sa conscience, ils avaient préparé ces mots d’une certaine manière contre moi, Hydra savait qu’un jour ou l’autre j' aurais essayé de le manipuler. Ce moment d’inattention, lui permit de me jeter au sol, je me relevais agilement et lui essayait un coup de pied dans les côtes, qu’il bloqua instantanément, je grognais de fatigue par la tournure des évènements qui m’avait pris de court. J’esquivais ces coups gracieusement et grimpais en tournant dernier lui et ainsi réussi à lui donner un coup de genou, il tomba au sol, je le surplombais et bloquais ses jambes. Malheureusement il réussit à me retourner sur le dos aisément, j’émis un cri de frustration et plaçais machinalement mes bras devant moi en position de protection, me préparant à recevoir de futurs coups. Il appuya lourdement son genou et son avant-bras contre moi, m’empêchant donc de bouger davantage, compliquant ma respirations. Je regardais attentivement la vue qui s’offrait à moi, qui n’était qu’un paire d’yeux meurtriers et un visage tracé par Dieu, le souffle court, je le défiais du regard comme je l’avait toujours fait lors de nos entrainements chez Hydra, voulant une réaction de sa part. Étrangement, il fixa mes yeux et resta immobile.

 

-James, putain. Dis-je sentant une larme couler involontairement sur ma joue glacée. Il cligna brièvement des yeux et se pencha vers mon oreille, je restais pétrifier sur place, l’avais-je brisé?  
-Я вижу тебя. Dit-il dans un souffle sec contre mon oreille. Je le regardais apeurée, s’éloigner de moi, un bruit de pas pressés se fit entendre. Je restais sur le sol en béton, hésitant grandement à faire un mouvement de plus. Les sons caractéristiques d'une bataille, traversèrent mes oreilles, je me relevais avec peine et aperçu Zemo se faire projeter au sol par Capitaine. Je courus hors de la pièce sans accorder un autre regard à Steve qui venait soudainement de me remarquer, je croisais l’homme-oiseau, le Falcon plutôt en quittant la salle, je devais rattraper Barnes.

 

Traduction:

Я вижу тебя; Je te vois.


	12. Un fugitif de plus

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre X

Un fugitif de plus

 

Berlin, quelque minutes après des retrouvailles confuses

 

Subséquemment, une course éreintée à travers de nombreux couloirs en suivant mon intuition, j'aperçus enfin James quittant une salle vitrée suivit de près par un homme inconnu à la peau foncé, je sprintais vers lui et je fus arrêté par Natasha venant tout juste de se relever sûrement après s'être battue avec le soldat.

-Veux-tu mourir ou quoi1? Dit-elle d'une voix roque, voyant mon aire pressé. Je reconnus les marques rougeâtres singulières de doigts, semblant imprimé sur la peau de son cou.

-Absolument. Répondis-je en la repoussant et en me remettant à courir la laissant avec un regard abasourdi. Je reconnus la présence de Steve près de moi quelques instants plus tard, je me retournais sans m'arrêter et lui fit un signe de tête, il me rattrapa rapide.

-Zémo l'a manipulé, je suis désolée. dis-je à bout de souffle en montant une série de marche.

-Nous le récupérons. Répondit-il en défoncent violemment une porte menant vers l'extérieur. J'aperçu un hélicoptère, au-loin, qui débutait son envol. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait arriver ensuite, Steve sprinta vers lui et agrippa les barres situées sous celui-ci. Je restais à distance, préparant mes futures actions et regardai le Capitaine essayer de tout ses forces de l'empêcher de décoller puis l'écrasement violemment de l'appareil sur la plate-forme. Le soldat l'attaqua soudainement. Je me remis à courir et serrais mes poings en accélérant progressivement mon allure. L'hélicoptère penchant dangereusement, celui-ci ne put résister bien longtemps à cette force naturelle qui est la gravité. Je sautais sans hésitation et me laissais tomber dans l'eau, j'ouvrais mes paupière brusquement sentant le liquide glacé contre ma peau. Je nageai rapidement vers la cabine de pilotage et reculais mon bras avant de frapper de toutes mes forces la vitre déjà craquelée sachant que la porte était bloquée, je l'avais déjà essayé dans mon esprit, je gémis en laissant quelques bulles d'air sortir de ma bouche sentant le verre couper ma peau. J'agrippais le chandail de Barnes et tirais férocement, essayant de le sortir de là. J'aperçus Steve près de moi, il le saisit lui aussi et m'aida à le tirer hors de la cabine. Nous remontâmes rapidement vers la surface, sentant le besoin crucial d'oxygène de plus en plus oppressante. Je l'aidais à ramener Barnes près de la berge à bout de souffle, une main sur mes hanches, je replaçais quelques mèches de cheveux mouillé dernière mon oreille et baissais mon regard vers Steve, auprès de Bucky.

-Il est bien vivant, ne tant fait. dis-je tout bas, scrutant les environs. Il m'offrit un bref sourire. Steve se releva puis s'approcha de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je souris et enveloppais mes bras autour de sa taille. Je frissonnais sentant une brise fraîche percuter mon corps complètement mouillé de la tête au pied, Steve re-serra sa prise sur moi et soupira.

-Je suis si content de te revoir. Dit-il un brin de fatigue dans sa voix, il ne semblait point contrarié par nos précédentes expériences. Steve semblait simplement heureux et soulagé de me revoir.

-Moi aussi, Capitaine. Répondis-je en me séparant de lui puis en lui offrant un maigre sourire. Une tornade d'émotions semblait avoir traversé mon esprit depuis que j'avais revu Bucky, j'avais peur maintenant, peur de mon impuissance si je rencontrais à nouveau Zémo. Je savais inconsciemment que je perdrais contrôle de mon esprit s'il disait une phrase bien particulière, Hydra l'avait déjà fait après, m'avoir retrouvé en 2009. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que nous étions coéquipiers durant la guerre froide, nous étions plus instables ensemble, plus dangereux. Je devais trouver une solution, une solution à notre impuissance.

Plus je repensais à ma quête, plus je ne pensais plus vouloir savoir la vérité sur mon passé, sur Démérite. Mais, pourquoi donc avais-je une impression si déconcertante envers le futur qui nous attendaient, qui m'attendaient, allais-je trouver la vérité ou plutôt allais-je devoir affronter quelque chose de bien pire?

Je ne savais qu'une chose, je le saurais bientôt, très bientôt.


	13. Sans issue

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre XI

Sans issue

 

 

Je me laissais bercer par la pluie battante qui tombait violemment sur le bâtiment abandonner, accompagné par de fortes rafales de vent, je tremblerais et re-serrais contre moi la veste en cuir que Sam Wilson, le Falcon m'avait donnée, il n'était pas tellement ravi de me revoir surtout après notre première rencontre qui n'avait pas été très agréable et qui l'avait laissé avec une migraine et une brève perte de mémoire pendant une semaine ou quelque chose comme cela. Je gardais mon blazer en cuir encore trempé non loin. Je rapprochais mes jambes et posais ma tête sur le mur en béton derrière moi puis fermais mes paupières, inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois l'air humide essayant d'oublier mon corps douloureux, bien sûr je n'avais rien ressentit lors des heures précédentes à cause de l'adrénaline, mais maintenant que tout était calme, mon organisme faisait un mal de chien. Un bruissement plutôt un grognement se fit entendre.

-Capitaine! Dit Sam, j'entendis des bruits de pas pressé s'approcher. Je restais immobile sachant ce qui allait se passer.

-Steve. Dit Bucky d'une voix roque, presque dans un murmure.

-À quels Bucky, je suis en train de parler? Répondu Steve fermement.

-Ta mère s'appelait Sarah et tu rembourrais tes chaussures avec du papier de journal. Un bref rire échappai les lèvres de James, je rouvrir mes paupières et fixait le plafond sentant ma poitrine se contracter, ce simple ricanement semblait faire revenir à la surface des centaines de petits souvenirs, je les repoussais tous.

-Ça on ne pouvait pas l'apprendre dans un musée.

-On est supposé d'être ami-ami, maintenant? Dis Sam légèrement frustré.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, où est-elle? Répondu James un brin de panique dans la voix.

-Zémo a trouvé le livre, il t'a manipulé. Dis-je d'une voix cassée, tous les regards se retournèrent, vers moi semblant comme si ceci avaient oublié ma présence. Je baissais mon regard vers Bucky, lèvres tremblantes et coeur battant rapidement dans ma poitrine.

-Sasha. Murmura-t-il soulagé en me voyant, je me relevais brusquement et accourais dans sa direction avant de me jeter à genoux près de lui, il me serra contre lui avec son bras disponible, l'autre étant coincé dans une veille machine industrielle. Je me blottis contre son cou et sanglotais, il re-serra sa prise sur ma taille, agenouillait dans une drôle de position pour être le plus près de moi.

-Je suis là, tout va bien. Chuchotent près de mon oreille blottie dans mes cheveux, son souffle chaud percutant ma nuque.

-Je suis désolé. Dis-je en balbutiant en agrippant son chandail toujours humide, je frissonnais à nouveau. J'entendis Steve s'approchait silencieusement, une atmosphère tendue régnait dans la pièce, ils avaient sûrement comprit que nous étions plus que proche, le soldat et moi. Il délivra son bras métallique de l'emprise de la machine, James l'enroula immédiatement autour de moi, frottant légèrement mon dos essayant de me réchauffer. Je relevais mon regard vers lui et rencontrer ses yeux fatigués. Je semblais étrangement avoir peur de me faire aimer complément, et de laisser cette sensation remplir mes pensées, mais pourquoi? Je posais ma main sur sa joue glacée et sentis quelques larmes dégringolaient sur mon visage. Nous restâmes muets, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire notre souffrance.

Je me séparais enfin de lui légèrement plus calme et l'aidai à se relever, tout en essuyant du revers de mes pommettes légèrement mouillées.

-Des gens sont morts. Dit soudainement Steve restant à l'écart de notre duo, semblant préoccupé.

Je me retournais vers lui.

-Je sais Steve. Dis-je maintenant à court du mot.

-Il n'avait qu'à dire ces foutu mots et voilà. Dis James complètement désappointé, un bras autour de ma taille.

-Il n'est pas le seule Soldat de l'hiver, Zémo, est à leurs recherches et s'il les trouve, rien de bon n'arrivera. Rajoutais-je soudainement.

Steve se retourna enfin vers nous puis vers Sam.

-Tony nous aidera jamais, l'accord lui en empêche, nous sommes seuls. Dit Capitaine en baisse le ton de sa voix avant de se rapprocher de Wilson.

-Je connais un gars. Dis Sam brusquement comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Un sourit apparu sur ses lèvres.

*****

Je fronçais des sourcils légèrement surprise en voyant Steve embrassé la jeune femme blonde devant la voiture, un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage, James me rapprocha davantage contre lui.

-Peux-tu bouger ton siège. Dit Bucky en observant Steve.

-Non. Répondu Sam froidement, j'avais raison, ils ne nous aimaient vraiment pas beaucoup.

-Sam. Dis-je d'une voix douce soulevant ma main dans les airs et l'essai un flow gris flotter entre mes doigts, que je bougeais légèrement.

-Quoi. Dit-il en se retournant, je vis immédiatement ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-D'accord, d'accord. Dit Sam l'air grincheux en avançant enfin son siège, je ris brièvement.

-Merci. Murmura James en embrassa mon front.

Steve pénétra dans le minuscule véhicule et nous tendit un sac noir assez lourd.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Notre équipement. Répondu-il en démarrant la voiture. Je savais bien ce qui nous attendait, un autre combat.

Après quelques minutes, il coupa le moteur et nous laissa sortir du véhicule, nous étions maintenant dans un stationnement d'aéroport. Une camionnette noire était stationnée près de nous. James et moi restèrent à l'écart en observant un homme d'une trentaine d'années sortir du véhicule. J'écoutais distraite leur conversation et plutôt observais les deux autres qui les accompagnaient une jeune femme et un homme plus âgé. Deux mots apparurent dans mon esprit; Wanda et Clint. Une rafale heurta mon corps suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre non loin, une tempête se préparait. Une alarme retentit soudainement.

-Il évacue l'aéroport. Dis-je sentant quelque goutte de pluie percuter le côté de mon visage.

-Préparez-vous. Dit Rogers en posant le sac sur la voiture.

*****

 

-Alors. Dis-je calmement en remontant la fermeture éclair du costume récupérer par Sharon, la nouvelle copine du Capitaine. Je ne savais point d'où provenait cette tenu complètement noir parsemer de ligne métallique sur les bras, mais elle m'allait comme un gant. James releva son regard vers moi, et me lança un pistolet que j'attrapais aisément. Un sourire traça ses lèvres instantanément.

-Tu es extrêmement séduisante. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser, je ris entre deux baisées sentant quelques regards sur nous. Je m'éloigné de lui et le tirais par la main vers les autres, d'un pas confient. La brunette me regarda intriguée, je bloquais mon esprit et la regardais, un sourit espiègle aux lèvres.

-Je m'appelle Scott. Dis l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

-Démérite. Répondis-je machinalement en regardant les deux autres.

-Clint, Wanda et Scott, parfait allons-nous battre maintenant. Dis-je en voyant leurs aires surpris et en les regardant tour à tour. Je ris et tournais mon attention vers Steve maintenant en uniforme. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à me battre à nouveau, mais je n'avais autre aucun choix. Ma confidence n'était qu'une étrange façade, dont seule une balle à la trajectoire bien mesurée, en serait la clé.

 

*****

 

 

La pluie s'abattait maintenant sur l'aéroport, j'avançais d'un pas de plus en plus rapide vers l'autre groupe de personnes disposé devant nous, située près de James. Nos pieds frappant à l'unisson le sol couvert d'eau de pluie accompagné par le tonnerre qui grondait dans le ciel, n'amplifiait que davantage l'ambiance tendue et la rivalité incompréhensible entre les Avengers. J'ignorais ma migraine et les crampes de protestation de mon corps et continuais d'avancer. Malgré tout, un sentiment d'appréhension restait dans mon esprit. Quelque chose clochait, dans mes visions, il faisait toujours soleil lors de notre bataille, avais-je provoquer un changement dans l'espace-temps ou était-ce la faute de Septembre? Je canalisais mon énergie sur mes adversaires et serrais mes poings en suivant le rythme du Capitaine qui ne faisait qu'accélérer, malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait davantage, semblant suivre en rythme nos foulées. Au moins, ce n'était point la première fois que je me battais dans de l'eau, pensais-je me souvenant de mon entrainement chez Hydra. Un frisson transperça mon corps.

-Ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Dis le jeune garçon en collant rouge, d'une voix innocente.

-Nous non plus. Répondit Stark froidement qui dès qu'il m'avait aperçu n'avait pu réprimer une grimace, je l'avais manipulé après tout. Contre toute attente, je ne me sentais point blesser par sa réaction, car celle-ci était bien expliquée et naturelle. Je portais à nouveau mon attention vers l'homme qui n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de moi, préparant et prévoyant nos futures actions, mentalement.

Un choc traversa mon corps immédiatement m'empêcha d'éviter un coup de l'homme déguiser en panthère qui avec ses griffes en métal réussi à percer ma tenu, laissant une sensation de brûlure. J'expirais une grande quantité d'air et ralentit d' un millième de seconde le temps pour agripper mon arme plutôt une des armes de Sharon attachée à ma taille. Je tirais sur lui puis me penchait immédiatement en arrière, un bras tendu vers le sol pour me permettre par la suite de me repousser et donc de ne pas tomber. Vive ma flexibilité, pensais-je voyant une des balles qui avait rebondis, passer à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je lui assainis un coup de jambe sur le côté et pirouettais dans les airs, ce qui me permit à mon autre pied de se fracasser contre son crâne, je retombais gracieusement sur le sol, mon arme déjà ranger dans son étui situé sur la ceinture de mon costume, les poings fermés et prêt à me battre. Je gardais à l'esprit que James se battait tout près de moi comme à l'habitude. J'esquivais les coups agiles de l'homme en reculant, ceux-ci frôlèrent dangereusement mon corps puis en quelque foulée grimpaient sur ses épaules et agrippaient agressivement un de ses bras pour ensuite le tordre vers l'arrière excessivement. Il cria de douleur, je le poussais à tomber sur son dos et roulais sur le côté en apercevant Bucky l'attaquer dès que j'en avais fini avec lui. Je sautais sur mes pieds en me projetant vers l'avant, un grognement d'effort échappa mes lèvres. Je me retournais et bloquais instamment un coup de poing provenant de Natasha.

-Je suis désolé. Murmurais-je avant de la frapper impétueusement à la mâchoire puis d'heurter son ventre avec mon genou. Un grommellement sortit de sa bouche semblant déconcerté. Un picotement traversa ma colonne et m'empêcha de prévoir sa prochaine action, je reculais d'un pas sentant mon environnement tangué. Sans prémonition elle me projeta au sol grâce à ses jambes et me maintint fermement en place.

-Alors, à ton fini de se battre. Dit-elle à bout de souffle ses cheveux de feu couvrant une partirent de son visage trempé. Je souris et ris brièvement.

-Je commence juste à me réchauffer, Veuve. Dis-je d'une voix vicieuse en préparant mentalement mon prochain coup. Avant d'avoir pu passer à l'action, un éclair se fracassa sur le sol à quelque mètre de nous. Nous criâmes à l'unisson. Une décharge électrique traversa mon corps pour se loger dans ma moelle épinière, je hurlais sentant mon organisme se raidir. Natasha me regarda horrifié avant d'être percutée violemment par Barnes. Je cherchais mon souffle un instant sentant le vent et la pluie glacé frapper la peau de mon visage. Je gémissais et me relevais, me préparant à être attaqué à nouveau.

Un toc violent résonna dans mon crâne, je criais de douleur et perdu la capacité de voir, ce qui me laissa aveugle sur un champ de bataille. Je posais mes mains sur oreilles et sentit un liquide gluants effleurer mes doigts, un cillement effroyable sembla persister dans mon oreille droite. Je bloquais ce qui semblait être une vision avec peine. J'essayais de garder mon équilibre et de m'orienter dans ce monde complètement noir envahi par des tirs et des voix éreintées. Le bruit du tonnerre résonna dans le ciel. Le simple fait de rester debout était maintenant une tâche difficile, car je semblais peser une tonne et demie, malgré tout je me sentais électrique et plus éveillé que jamais auparavant. Je tentais désespérément de trouver James en tournant ma tête à droit et gauche malgré ma vision nulle.

Je reconnais le bruit métallique du bras de Barnes non loin. Je restais immobile sentant mon corps vibré et empêchais quelque chose de me percuter. Je me remis à courir et fis comme je l'avais fait durant des années chez Hydra, je suivis mon intuition et laissais de côté mon sens de la vue. J'évitait les tires et les coups qui sifflotait aux alentours et qui éveiller tous mes sens encore disponibles.

Je clignais des paupières et réussis à percevoir quelques ombres nébuleuses devant moi. Un éclair frappa soudainement le sol, un bref cri de surprise échappa mes lèvres. je me frayais un chemin vers Barnes et hurlais son nom, tentant de distinguer les silhouettes devant moi. James était indubitablement toujours attaqué par l'homme-chat. Je sentis mes cheveux se plaquer contre moi complètement imbibé d'eau puis virevolté dans les airs, âprement. Tout mon corps était trempé et mon costume n'aidait pas la situation en collant contre ma peau et en limitant mes mouvements.

-Je ne vois plus rien, criais-je. En frappant l'homme avec mon pied pour le repousser, je réussis à le percutait, sentant quelque chose d'humain sous mon pied. Barnes ne répondu pas et agrippa mon bras violemment, m'obligeant à me remettre à courir, un autre éclair frappa le sol, étrangement toujours plus près de moi.

-Rendez-vous au Jet, Cria subitement Steve d'une voix lointaine.

Ma vue réapparue soudainement, je clignais des yeux et aperçus non loin de nous l'avion, nous avions presque réussi. Une sensation étrangement me parcourut, je repoussais James instinctivement en voyant avec horreur un rayon de lumière me percuter, je hurlais et entendis brièvement James crier mon nom, à travers le bourdonnent sourd de mes oreilles. Je fus projeter violemment plus loin, plusieurs parties de mon corps semblèrent craquer en harmonie lors de l'impact de mon corps, sur le sol asphalté. Une quinte de toux ravageuse m'obligèrent à soulever difficilement le haut de mon corps, quelques secondes seulement. Je sentis un long filet de sang s'accumuler dans ma bouche, provenant forcément de mon nez. Le monde autour de moi émettait à première vue de drôles de vibrations et semblait tournoyer devant moi. Je clignais des paupières sentant celle-ci devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Des spams d'énergie électrique traversèrent mon corps tout entier s'arrêtant sans cesse dans ma colonne. Une douleur atroce régnait dans tout mon être, je regardais sous le choc le ciel sombre traversé par de nombreuses éclaires démesurés, semblant ne pas appartenir à cet version de l'univers. Que venait-il de se passer, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas évité? Je savais malheureusement que ce n'était pas la fin de mes souffrances.

Je bredouillais le nom du soldat et agrippais instinctivement la chaîne qui n'était plus autour de mon cou essayant de rester connecter avec mon environnement, mais au lieu ne réussis qu'à érafler ma peau. Je ne devais pas perdre connaissance, je... je ne voulais pas mourir. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose traverser mon corps, un immense trou noir apparu dans le ciel, je voulus crier complètement apeuré, mais rien à par une toux sèche sortie de ma bouche faisant par la même occasion dégouliner du sang hors de ma bouche ce qui rendit l'action de respirer de plus en plus difficile. Cela ne me donna que l'impression que mes côtes étaient compressées contre mes poumons.

Je fermais brusquement mes paupières, sentant quelque chose désintégrer mon corps. Je réussis enfin à crier à plein poumon. Quelque chose traversa mon esprit et si après toute mon intuition était fausse? Je perdis aussitôt connaissance, dans le silence, apeuré comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

Allais-je survivre?


	14. Courir toujours courir

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre XII

Courir toujours courir

 

Novembre 1965, Tver.

Je sentis une petite main délicatement agripper mon poignet. Le froid glaçait instantanément l'air que j'expirais, en le transformant en une légère brume. Je regardais sur le côté et aperçu une jeune fille n'ayant pas plus de dix ans, aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus si innocent et inondé de larmes. Je me baissais et saisis, sa main en affichant un sourire rassurant en rajustant sa tuque bleue sur sa tête.

-Tout va bien aller, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dis-je en Russe.

-Je veux voir Papa. Répondit-elle d'une voix crève-coeur. L'horloge de la garde sonna soudainement midi. Je sursautais et me relevais immédiatement puis forçais prudemment Nadia à se remettre en marche, l'angoisse pénétrant davantage dans mon esprit. J'empoignais la poignée de la valise posée sur le sol, d'une main tremblante et accélérais le pas en me faufilant entre les gens, tout entendant au loin, le bruit du train en approche. J'inspirais profondément et me rappelais du message de mon oncle disparu ou plutôt assassiné. Ce simple mot me fit émettre un frisson et agripper plus agressivement sa main ganté. Je n'avais qu'à monter dans le train et tendre les deux billets dissimulés dans ma veste en laine qui me protégeait faiblement du froid, ensuite je n'aurais qu'à aller rejoindre Roselyn. Nous quitterions, par la suite, pour l'Amérique avec eux, tout irait bien.

Je tournais ma tête vers Nadia et perdu instantanément mon sang-froid en voyant un homme masqué, à la stature imposante, près de moi. Muette d'effroi, je fus subjugué par son regard; une paire d'yeux gris complètement livides, j'essayais de m'enfuir, laissant soudainement tomber la valise sur le sol, je ne réussis qu'à faire quelques foulés maladroite sur la plateforme givré de la gare, que je sentis une main qui ne semblait point humaine agripper furieusement mon bras, arrêtant net ma course et me faisant presque tomber. Je risquais le tout pour le tout et tentais de frapper l'homme sous la mâchoire, en pivotant vers lui, utilisant sa prise comme point d'archange, m'évitant ainsi de glisser. L'individu arrêta sans difficulté mon poing et sans avertissement tordu mon bras vers l'arrière, me faisant par la même occasion hurlé sauvagement en me donnant l'envie incontrôlable de le frapper à nouveau. Je me débattis furieusement, ce qui ne lui fit que serrer davantage sa prise sur mon poing qui émit un léger craquement, une douleur indescriptible traversa tout mon membre, me faisait sangloter brusquement. Il me repoussa violemment, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber lourdement sur le sol parsemé de neige fraîche. J'aperçus dans ma chute, la silhouette frêle de Nadia retenue par un homme portant une combinaison complètement noire, étampée d'une pieuvre rouge, à l'épaule. J'amortis ma chute avec mon bras blessé, un choc douloureux traversa mon bras immédiatement.

-Akela! Cria une voix aigu complément affolé. Je n'eus point le temps de me relever que celui-ci me surplomba complètement et agrippa, mon cou avec sa main semblant recouvert de métal luisant, extrêmement froid. Je commençait déjà à sentir le manque d'oxygène dans mon organisme. Ma vue devenait dangereusement embrouillée. Le sentant re-serrer agressivement sa prise, j'essayais de me débattre, instinctivement, laissant quelques grommellement étouffé sortir de ma bouche entre-ouverte.

-Ils la veulent vivante, Soldat. Dis soudainement l'autre homme, mon agresseur délaissa mon cou machinalement, me permettant de respirer à nouveau, je toussais brusquement sentant l'air agressant pénétrer dans mes poumons, je portais ma main valide à mon cou immédiatement, sentant une étrange sensation de brûlure recouvrir celle-ci.

Je cessais de me démener contre l'homme sans émotion, il nous avait trouvés, il allait nous tuer, la tuer. Je n'avais pas réussi à la protégé. Mais, pourquoi personne n'essayait de nous aider, pensais-je. Je réalisais brusquement que la gare était vide, j'entendis soudainement le train passer à toute vitesse près de nous faisant par la même occasion virevolter les cheveux mi-longs de l'homme qui me retenait toujours au sol avec aise, ces traits étaient magnifiques, si froid comment un tel être aussi beau pouvait-il mener une vie aussi triste et sordide? Ma poitrine se releva et s'abaissa à un rythme irrégulier contre le torse du «soldat». Son souffle caressa ma peau, intriguée, j'écoutais le silence tordu des environs, une voix enfantine supplia l'autre garde de la laisser, je restais immobile, effrayé, en entendant un véhicule démarrer non loin.

-Grace! Cria-t-elle dans un sanglot perçant. Je bafouillais rapidement essayant de prononcer son nom, ma gorge aussi sèche que du papier.

Il m'observa attentivement semblant attendre quelque chose en particulier, une sorte de signe de ma part, peut-être. Je clignais des paupières et rencontrais ses yeux si livides, comme si aucune âme n'habitait ce corps, je restais méduser perdant toute notion du temps et de la situation.

Cependant, je vis quelque chose dans ses yeux si gris, si vides, qui ne me donnèrent que l'envie de crier, mais aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche, ceux-ci semblant emprisonner par la peur.

-Soldat? Questionna la même voix non loin, suivit de bruit de pas. Il ne réagit point et resta immobile.

-Enfoiré. Dis-je soudainement d'un ton rempli de défi, avec ma voix roque. Je regardai l'homme, essayant de l'intimider ou de provoquer une réaction, voyant qu'il n'avait point bougée depuis quelques minutes, plaquer contre mon corps glacé et tremblant. Il arqua un sourcil et je le vis, avec horreur, lever un de ses bras, le poing serré complètement en métal, je plaçais instinctivement mon bras encore disponible devant mon visage et sentit ma mâchoire émettre un craquement horrible, un goût de sang envahit ma bouche. Malgré ma vision affaiblit, je pus apercevoir mon assassin retirer son masque et approcher son visage près du mien, je tressaillis et sentis la douleur envahir tout mon crâne, une douleur si intense comme je n'en avais jamais vécu, j'avais peur, j'avais si peur de la mort, qu'allait-il arriver à ma petite soeur, si..seulement, mes paupières devint soudainement lourde.

-Bienvenue en enfer. Dit-il en Russe, d'une voix glaciale, qui hanterai mes rêves jusqu'à la fin du siècle.

Le noir envahi mon esprit me laissant seule apeurée par mon destin.

*****

Septembre, quelque part dans l'univers.

J'ouvrir enfin mes paupières, ma respiration, haletante et couverte de sueur. J'agrippais le sol boueux autour de moi et réalisais que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ou plutôt un souvenir, cela expliquait tout; ce nom et cette voix féminine bien trop lointaine. Ce surnom était vague dans mon esprit, il ne semblait point m'appartenir. Je regardais le ciel rempli de nuages grisâtres et vis des branches d'arbre bouger devant moi, j'étais complètement perdue. Mon corps tout entier semblait être engourdi, je me redressais et tout me revint soudainement, Bucky, le combat, l'éclair. Comment, avais-je survécu aux chocs électriques? J'observais autour de moi, l'endroit était entouré d'arbres, j'étais donc dans une forêt. Je me relevais et m'aperçus que je portais encore la tenu de combat, je soupirais et la retirais rapidement sachant qu'elle ne me ferait que me gêner et rajustait mon chandail et pantalon que je portais sous le costume ne gardant que les bottes de la tenue. J'agrippais la ceinture de celle-ci et l'attachais à ma taille en m'assurant que mon pistolet était toujours là. Je me mis en marche essayant de laisser les émotions multiples ramenées par le souvenir de côté, je n'étais plus elle et Nadia était morte depuis bien longtemps. Étrangement, je m'aperçus que mon corps n'était point si douloureux et que je me sentais assez «bien» même après avoir été frappée par un éclair et si après tout ce n'était point ça et si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait envoyé plutôt téléportée ici? Septembre.

J' avançais lentement sentant mes muscles fatigués protester en coeur. J'arrêtais soudainement sentant une intuition traverser mon esprit, je regardais aux alentours et tombais sur une créature verdâtre qui humait l'air à quelques mètres de moi, je retins mon souffle et reculais prudemment, elle se retourna soudainement vers moi et émit un grognement animal et robotisé. La bête reptilienne fonça vers moi. Je serrais mes poings et la frapperai immédiatement. Je posais ma main sur sa peau gluant et essayais de pénétrer dans son esprit. Je hoquetais de surprise, en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'esprit, cette créature ressemblant à un Raptors était un robot. J'évitais un coup de griffe de la bête et frappais celle-ci avec mon pied, je saisi mon arme et sentie le reptilien heurter mon corps avec sa tête, je tombais sur le sol et armais mon pistolet en sa direction, je tirais plusieurs fois sans hésitation et vue avec horreur les balles ricocher, je reculais rapidement en agrippant le sol et vis la bête émettre un hurlement indescriptible. Je me relevais brusquement et me mis à courir tout en replaçant dans son étui, mon pistolet complètement inutile.

-Putain de merde. Murmurais-je en accélérant sans cesse la vitesse de mes foulées et en évitant les obstacles naturels dans ma route, je sautais par-dessus un immense tronc en posant ma main sur celui-ci et reçue un flash d'image, je secouais ma tête et n'arrêtais ma course pour me concentrer sur les souvenirs de cet endroit, qui devait concerner ses bêtes. Celle-ci ne provenaient point de la Terre, venait-il du trou noir que j'avais aperçu dans le ciel? Je me concentrais sur mon seul but et écoutais les bruits de mes pas agressifs sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et ceux du Raptors qui me suivait dans une cadence abominable et bien trop rapide. J'évitais quelques branches en glissant brièvement sur le sol parsemé de feuille morts et repris immédiatement ma course éreintée.

Selon la température fraîche, nous devions à mon avis être en automne, donc j'avais fait un bon de plusieurs mois dans le «futur». Je suivis mon intuition et cherchais mentalement un endroit ou me cacher en posant ma main rapidement sur certains arbres. Je tombais sur une partie dégagée où ornait un chemin de fer abimé, suivant mon intuition je décidais de le suivre, sans ralentir une seules secondes. Après plusieurs minutes en direction du nord, j'arrêtait un instant et regardait aux alentours et aperçus quelque bâtiment au loin. Je me remis à courir en direction de la ville. Mes bottes fouettant agressivement sur le sol constitué de cailloux et de terre, faisaient résonner le son de mes pas aux alentours, tout était si silencieux. Trop silencieux? Je me dirigeais vers un bâtiment aux allures abandonnées et pénétrais dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne école gravement délaissées. Je défonçais la porte en un coup de pied et montait l'escalier rapidement, je tombais sur un couloir parsemé de fenêtre, toutes cassée, avec un souffle haletant, je me dirigeais vers une des pièces et refermais immédiatement la porte que je verrouillais derrière moi. J'observais la pièce étrangement, celle-ci semblait être plongée dans une autre époque, les pupitres de cette classe avaient encore sur eux des cahiers et des coffres à crayon comme si les élèves avaient été obligés de quitter le périmètre subitement. Je me dirigeais vers le mur du fond et me laissais glisser contre celui-ci, pourquoi étais-je ici, étais-je la seule survivante et surtout qu'était-il arrivé au monde que j'avais toujours connu?

Plaqué contre le mur de béton, je pus sentir le froid et l'humidité de, celui-ci traversait mon mince chandail. J'essayais difficilement de calmer mon souffle hérité par ma précédente course, je re-serrais instinctivement ma prise sur mon pistolet presque hors de munitions. Plus que deux balles. murmurais-je à moi-même en inspectant chaque bruit, chaque craquement de cette pièce. Comment avais-je atterri dans cet endroit, restais pour le moment une question sans réponse qui ne me laissait que peu d'option, c'était ma faute ou la faute de ce stupide homme du futur. Je sentis l'angoisse montée progressivement en moi, sachant pertinemment qu'«il» était sûrement déjà tout près de moi. Une perle de sueur sembla s'écouler sur le rebord de mon front, je l'essuyais du revers de la main d'un geste sec, je sentis soudainement dans mon esprit, un pressentiment. Cette chose ne devait plus être très loin. Je déglutis et repensais à Bucky et à tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière moi, essayant de me donner une raison de continuer, de simplement avoir la volonté de survivre encore malgré la douleur, les obstacles et ces souvenirs périmés et si seulement il était encore vivant, il ne pouvait pas être mort, cela ne faisait aucun sens, je devais retrouver James et les autre c,était ma seule chance de pouvoir survivre, c'était ma seule option, je ne devais pas mourir.

Je regardais intensément la porte rouillée devant moi, patientant sachant que les minutes de tranquillité me restant pouvaient être comptées sur les doigts d'une main. Un craquement fit tendre chacun de mes muscles, mon rythme cardiaque sembla augmenter immédiatement. une peur étrange semblait insinuer dans mon esprit fatigué, j'essayais de la chasser, mais en vain. Je m'immobilisais totalement et écoutais attentivement les bruits de pas lourds et lents. Je plaquais contre ma bouche, ma main espérant diminuer le bruit de ma respiration éreintée. Je combattais la panique qui m'envahissait. Souhaitant à ce moment, plus que tout au monde la présence d'une autre personne à mes côtés, la solitude, ne fit qu'augmenter un mal de coeur douloureux dans mon ventre. Je regardais impuissante la porte, apeurée par l'idée de la mort, de la fin d'un tout, d'une vie misérables doté d'un seul but; survivre. Les pas semblèrent s'approcher progressivement de la pièce. Une odeur dérageante, même dégoûtante embauma légèrement la pièce, la créature était bien là.

J'entendis la respiration bruyante et régulière de l'animal. Elle sembla inspecter le couloir situé de l'autre côté de la pièce attentivement, elle savait pertinemment que j'étais là. La créature retourna soudainement sur ses pas en direction de la pièce où je me trouvais puis arrêta devant la porte, celle-ci sembla renifler et écouter attentivement l'endroit. Un bon d'adrénaline sembla traverser mes veines à l'instant même où la bête se mit à gratter la porte agressivement, je me redressais lentement et m'avançais d'un pas lent vers la porte avec mon corps tremblant de frayeur , elle sembla reconnaître ma présence, car celle-ci émit un grognement et commença à marteler la porte de coup. La porte émis un craquement terrifiant et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. La silhouette trapue de la créature se présenta donc à moi, j'expirais et sourit.

-Et si ont jouait un peu, grosse bébête? Dis-je malicieusement en regardant l'agacement de la bête, avant de m'élancer vers elle en émettant un cri d'effort.

J'évitais un coup de griffe et donnais en échange un coup de poing à la bête et fis voler hors de sa bouche quelques dents, avant de grimper sur elle en agrippant sa peau humide et rocailleuse avec ma main pour virevolter derrière elle, j'enroulais mes jambes autour d'elle et agrippant sa mâchoire supérieure que je poussais vers l'arrière, une intuition traversa mon esprit et avant qu'elle ne puisse me désarçonner, je plaçais le pistolet dans sa gueule et tirais en émettant un hurlement, sentant une de ses dents transpercer ma main.

-Asta la Vista, pourriture. Dis-je en retirant ma main rapidement et en me laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol près de la créature maintenant silencieuse. Je me relevais et rapprochais contre moi ma main qui saignait abondamment. Je quittais le bâtiment d'un pas lourd, mon pistolet de retour dans son étui. J'épiais les alentours toujours aussi silencieux et aperçu une silhouette humaine à quelques mètres, je m'approchais d'elle prudemment une main sur mon pistolet. La personne se retourna enfin et je réussis à apercevoir plusieurs êtres inanimés autour de l'homme portant un masque à gaz, un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre, ma mâchoire se contracta immédiatement puis une intuition agréable traversa mon esprit, ce qui fit relâcher tous mes muscles endolorit, prêt au combat. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers moi et j,aperçu des pointes métallique sortir de ces poings.-Tout doux. Dis-je calmement en replaçant mon arme dans son étui et en plaçant mes mains devant moi. Je respirais l'air frais envelopper d'une étrange odeur qui me fit grimacer. J'observais attentivement l'homme aux traits caractéristiques, à la barbe bizarroïde ainsi qu'aux cheveux au bout pointu lui donnant un style animalier.

-Qui es-tu et est-ce que je sens bon? Répondu-t-il d'une voix qui ne sous-entendait rien de bon.

-Je suis personne et qu'est ce que tu veux dire? La seule odeur que j'arrive à sentir ici, c'est ce truc dégoûtant, dans l'air. Répondis-je en grimaçant davantage trouvant la question complètement stupide et hors contexte.-Tu n'ai pas une infecté alors, bien, tu veux survivre? Je m'avancerais vers lui, silencieusement et le frôlais avec mon doigt, un bref sourire apparu sur mes lèvres lorsque je le dépassais et me retournais vers lui tout en continuant de marcher, repensant à ses premiers mots; infecté, mais qu'est-ce que ces extraterrestres avaient donc apporté à ce monde? -Plus que tout, Wolverine.

Un drôle d'avenir semblait se présenter devant moi, quelque chose n'a pas de bon ou de mal, mais bien quelque chose d'inimaginable.


	15. Echo Bay

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre XIII

Echo Bay

 

 

 

Je mâchouillais le dernier morceau de poulet rapidement et refermais le vieux contenant en plastique appartenant à Logan, dont j'avais fait la connaissance, il y a trois jours, cet homme au tempérament plutôt calme semblant malgré tout dissimuler un feu ardent prêt à exploser et un passé funeste qui avait été attiré par mes cris. Je refermais la veste de chasse qu'il m'avait prêtée et regardait aux alentours aux aguets comme à l'habitude.

-Alors, tu es une mutante? Demanda-t-il froidement dérangeant le silence ambiant.

-Non.

-Une Inhumaine alors? Dit-il maintenant intéressé par la conversation tout en mâchant agressivement son repas.

-Non plus. Dis-je un sourire triste sur mes lèvres.Il me questionna du regard, un instant et comme je ne semblais point répondre, retournai son attention sur le feu devant nous.

-Je ne suis qu'une erreur. Dis-je calmement en regardant dans le vide. Je pus sentir son léger désarroi sans même voir son regard.

-Hey, pourquoi portes-tu toujours un masque à gaz? Dis-je voulant subtilement de changer de sujet. Logan sembla encore plus intrigué.

-Je pense que tu es la seule personne en Amérique, à ne pas savoir que l'air est contaminé depuis, au moins un an et que le seul endroit presque respirable est ici. Dit-il amusé.

J'acquiesçais rapidement, cela explique pourquoi il gardait son masque en permanence.

-Alors si je suis la seule personne et bien, je suis vraiment unique. Dis-je moqueuse, il roula des yeux et sourit enfin.

Je soupirais réfléchissant à toutes ces nouvelles informations et fermais mes paupières essayant de prévoir la journée qui nous attendait. Rapprochant par le même fait ma main bandée près de mon corps.

-Je prend le premier tour de garde. Dis-je calmement en rouvrant les yeux, je posais mon pistolet sur mes jambes et fixais le feu presque éteint devant moi.

-D'accord. Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil sûrement surprit que je prenne les premières heures de garde puis sans rien dire, il alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce où était déjà installé son sac de couchage.

-Réveille moi quand ce sera à mon tour, bonne nuit. Dit-il d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

-Bonne nuit. Répondis-je à voix basse.

*****

Je sentis soudainement agripper mon épaule et me secouer doucement, m'extirpe du même fait de mon sommeil.-Allez, on se réveille, miss mystérieuse. Je reconnais la voix de Logan et j'ouvris enfin mes yeux avant de frotter mon visage avec ma main en essayant de me réveiller. Il me sourit brièvement et attrapa un sac non loin. Je me relevais et étirais mes bras et jambes encore engourdis. Je remis mon arme dans son étui et le suivais hors du bâtiment abandonné tout en replaçant avec mes mains mes cheveux. Je le rattrapais rapidement et marchais à ses côtés.

-Nous serons au campement d'Echo Bay d'ici une journée. Dit-il en ajustant son masque sur son visage. Je le questionnais du regard, intrigué par la mention de la ville, qui me semblait familière.

-Echo Bay? Répondis-je parlant davantage à moi-même qu'à Logan.

-Oui, Echo Bay au Canada. Dit-il en détournant enfin son regard vers moi. Il s'arrêta net voyant mon air indéchiffrable et m'agrippa le bras, je le regardais incrédule et agacé.

-Bon, finit la mascarade, tu es qui et tu viens d'où? Dit Logan froidement, je me dégagea d'un coup sec de sa prise sur mon avant-bras et soupirais bruyamment.

-Tu peux m'appeler Sasha et je viens de «aucune idée», d'ailleurs j'ai aucune foutue d' idée du comment et du pourquoi, je suis tombé ici, j'étais en train de botter le cul à un groupe de superhéros stupides qui s'entretuaient pour une loi et je me suis fait frapper par un éclair et Tada! Je me suis retrouvée ici pour être ensuite attaquée par un putain de dinosaure robotique. Alors ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions? Dis-je agressivement essayant de ne pas trop hausser le ton. Il me sourit et rit.

-D'accord, d'accord alors je suppose que t'aimerais sûrement savoir ce qui s'est passé, ici n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien. Répondis-je mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Pour faire court, il y a une attaque extraterrestre, tout à commencé à Vienne au mois de mai, beaucoup de gens son morts, des villes ont été détruites.

Les survivants se sont réfugiés dans le Nord comme au Canada, lorsque l'oxygènent a commencé à se faire rare et qu'il a eu l'apparition de nouvelles maladies. Aussi, il y a des camps de réfugiés un peu partout, la plupart sont protégés par des «superhéros». Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que la loi de Sokovia, je suis sûr que tu la connais, existe encore et que Captain America manque à l'appel, certains l'auraient vu, mais maintenant il est plus qu'une légende. Je baissais le regard vers le sol et essayais d'assimiler toute l'information.

-J'ai manqué beaucoup d'action, alors. Dis-je en relevant la tête et me remettant en marche suivant Logan.

-Pas mal, je dirais et une dernière question, comment as-tu fait pour deviner mon nom? Dit-il en accélérant la cadence. Je restais silencieuse un moment, me demandant s'il était digne de confiance et décidait enfin de répondre.

-J'ai fouillé dans ta mémoire en te frôlant la première fois, disons que j' ai mes propres talents comme toi avec tes griffes.

-Intéressant comme don, j'ai l'impression malgré tout que tu es bien plus puissante que tu en à l'air.

-Plutôt malin mister Wolve, mais je te laisse la surprise. Répondis-je un brin de moquerie dans la voix en lui accordant un bref coup d'oeil amusé.

*****

Après une autre nuit glaciale dans cette forêt inhospitalière, nous fûmes enfin rendus au campement, dissimulé dans un immense bâtiment en béton. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers nous dès notre arrivée, je les ignorais tête baissée et continuais d'avancer parmi la petite population bien installée dans l'endroit.

-Logan! Cria soudainement une jeune fille aux cheveux roux en accourant vers nous.

-Hey, petite. Répondit-il en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras, elle se retourna rapidement vers moi, un immense sourit au lèvre.

-Tu est qui? Moi c'est Aarina. Dit-elle d'une voix énergique.

-Sasha. Répondis-je lui offrant un sourire de ma part. Je me tournais vers Wolverine.

-C'est une mutante, elle vient d'Halifax. Dit-il, en tournant son attention vers un groupe de personnes en costume peu discret qui s'approchaient de nous.

-C'est quoi ton pouvoir? Dit-elle en agrippant ma main pour attirer mon attention, un flash d'image apparu dans mon esprit, je clignais de paupières et grincerais des dents sentant un choc électrique parcourir ma nuque, cette jeune fille venait bien d'Halifax et elle semblait avoir perdu sa famille lors de l'attaque, Aarina contrôlait aussi l'électricité. Je me tournais enfin vers elle.

-Um, un mot pour décrire mes pouvoirs, je réfléchis un instant, la Chonokinésie.

-La quoi? Dit-elle avant de se faire couper par un homme au costume rouge et blanc accompagné d'une femme blonde.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle? Dit-il calmement, je me tournais vers lui.

-Et vous êtes canadien.Répondis-je en pointant rapidement son costume, il ne fit point attention à ma remarque et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, il m'observa de la tête au pied.

-Vous venez d'où?

-Um, Washington. Dis-je après un moment de réflexion, il me regarda intrigué et tourna son attention vers la femme blonde portant un costume bleuté très pâle puis murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, elle me regarda un instant avant de sourire.

-Bienvenue à Echo Bay, Miss. Répondit-il conservant son sourire en me tendant sa main que je secouais brièvement, je clignais les paupières après avoir reçu quelques images embrouillées, son surnom était SnowBird et elle semblait être une sorte d'esprit mystique. Je souris et la remerciais.

*****

Laissant place à la nuit, couchée sur le côté, un bras sous ma tête, respirant l'air humide, je gardais toutes ses visions et souvenirs loin de moi. Je me redressais sentant le sommeil maintenant hors de porter et retirais délicatement le bandage recouvrant ma main droite presque entièrement guérir, en fait en un temps record, cette blessure n'était plus qu'une cicatrice circulaire légèrement rouge. Assis en position indienne, j'observais le campement presque silencieux recouvert de petites lumières et de tentes où étaient rassemblées quelques personnes. Je tirais sur mon chandail complètement sale et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, une bonne douche ne me ferait pas de mal. Je me relevais et d'un pas silencieux me dirigeais vers un regroupement de bidon d'eau ,non loin. Je trempais mes doigts dans l'eau fraîche et savourais la sensation avant de prendre une petite quantité du liquide dans mes mains et de l'appliquer sur mon visage. Une voix masculine attira mon attention, je regardais à ma gauche et tombais sur Snowbird et l'autre Canadien. J'épiais leur conversation, ne réussissant quand même qu'a comprendre que quelques brins, en repoussant mes cheveux et en restant immobile me faisant donc apparaître invisible dans la nuit.

-Vieille église à l'Est, mouvement aux étranges alentour. Dis la femme. Envoi un éclaireur, pourrais être un nid d'extraterrestres.Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs munis d'un costume distinctif vola doucement vers eux.

-Source d'énergie puissante détectée, aiguille de ma montre n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Dit la femme aux cheveux noirs semblant agité en pointant quelque chose sur une tablette.

Une intuition traversa mon esprit, je devais aller dans cet endroit. Je sentis un choc électrique parcourir la partie supérieur de mon dos, je me retournais et tombais sur la jeune rouquine aux yeux bleus perçants.

-Tu espionnes Guardian et Snowbird, tu es en agent secret!? Dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'oeil aux trios, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Une rousse rusée en plus, j'aimais bien cette fille. Je la dépassais et entendis des pas derrière moi, bien sûr, dont elle me suivait. Je me retournais et marchai de reculant évitant certains passants aisément.

-Tu connais tous mes secrets, on dirait? Dis-je d'une voix amicale avant de continuer mon chemin dans ma position initiale, elle trottina jusqu'à moi.

-Je suis du genre malin, tu sais, tu ne peux rien me cacher. S'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa tête fièrement. Je souris, me rappelant mon assurance imperturbable lors de mes premières missions avec James, avant que je perde ma mémoire, cet événement est si flou dans ma mémoire. Je fus sorti de ma réflexion par un tapotement sur mon bras.

-T'es encore vivante? Dit Aarina en continuant de marché à mes côtés.

-Oui, oui. Bafouillais-je en repensant à James et à cette fameuse église.

-Tu prépares quelque chose,toi! Dit-elle en se plaçant rapidement devant moi pour me bloquer le chemin, trouvant l'acte amusant, je jouais le jeu et ne fis comme si je ne l'avais pas prévu.

-Si, tu le dis, novice. Répondis-je en rigolant avant d'apparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard derrière elle. Elle émit un léger cri de surpris avant de se retourner semblant impressionner, elle resta bouche bée un instant, semblant gelée sur place.

-Va te coucher, une autre journée t'attend. Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres, je rejoignis mon sac de couchage sans attendre sa réponse, la laissant sûrement avec des centaines de questions.

J'avais raison, une autre journée nous attendait et étrangement rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce que j'allais devoir affronter et je le savais, mais j'étais prête. Enfin, je crois.


	16. L'église

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre XIIII

L'église

 

J'ajustais le sac à dos volé sur mes épaules rempli de fourniture pour survirer quelques jours dans les bois et me mis en marche en direction de la forêt, où les arbres humides étaient illuminés par la lumière vive du matin. Je humais l'air rempli d'odeur divers toutes étrangère pour moi. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt plus profondément, laissant mon esprit vagabonder en regardant aux alentours, toujours sur le qui vive. Je me dissimulais brusquement derrière un arbre, restant immobile et silencieuse sachant qu'un individu me suivait, j'entendis des pas tout prêts.

-Je savais bien que tu me suivais. Dis-je calmement en posant ma tête sur l'écorce. J'entendis un soupire de déception.

-Je ne suis pas assez discret, n'est-ce pas? Dit une voix féminine. Je sortie de ma cachette, les bras croisés, un maigre sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Un peu, Aarina sembla déçue, mais celle-ci me sourit, allez vient. Dis-je en l'invitant à me suivre avec un signe de main. Elle trottina jusqu'à moi. Si j'acceptais sa compagnie, s'était bien parce que je savais qu'elle ne risquerait rien, pas comme moi.

-Prête pour un peu d'action. Dis-je pour briser le silence.

-Prête comme jamais. Dit-elle en évitant quelques branches basses, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

*****

Après une heure de marche, en suivant méticuleusement mon intuition à travers la forêt où s'abattait maintenant une légère pluie, je déposais, un instant, mon sac et enfilais un imperméable brun que j'avais trouvé dans le campement, en cherchant de nouveaux vêtements et baissais ma capuche vers l'avant.

-Nous ne devrions plus être trop loin. Dis-je à voix basse prenant des précautions n'éliminant pas la possibilité de trouver d'autres Rapaces. J'espérais que non, car je n'avais qu'une dizaine de balles en stock, dans mon pistolet.

-D'accord. Murmura Aarina près de moi.

Je fermais mes paupières et essayai de prévoir la prochaine heure, étrangement quelque chose semblait bloquer mes pouvoirs de clairvoyance. Je soupirais et me remis en marche brusquement. Je repoussais quelques branches et arrêtais nette, ébahie par la vue.

-Waouh. Entendis-je Aarina dire derrière moi tout aussi étonnée que moi.

J'observais l'immense cathédrale presque noire, parsemée de plantes grimpantes sur la façade. Elle ne semblait étrangement ne pas être à sa place dans cette forêt, du nord du Canada. Une énergie invisible semblait pousser mon esprit à m'approcher davantage, plus qu'une intuition, cela me semblait nécessaire, comme si cet endroit dissimulait quelque chose qui m'était destinée et qui était extrêmement puissant. Je m'approchais à pas de loup, vers l'entrée, en observent les environs tout en déposant mon sac sur le sol pour ainsi éviter tout bruit supplémentaire. Je me retournais en direction d'Aarina,un instant et posais un doigt sur ma bouche pour mimiques le son «chut» . J'agrippais mon pistolet, essayant de prévoir ce qui m'attendait dans ce bâtiment, aucune information ne se forma dans mon esprit. Cet endroit en était-il responsable? Je grimpais l'escalier en pierre un pas à la fois, puis me plaquais tout aussi silencieuse sur un mur en bois sûrement moisi à côté de l'entrée, je restais immobile et lui fit signe de ne plus avancer. Je ralentis ma respiration aisément après des années de pratique et devenue complètement silencieuse, écoutant par le même fait les battements rapides de mon coeur. J'empoignais mon pistolet avec mes deux mains puis respirais profondément en comptant mentalement jusqu'à trois.

1.2.3

Je repoussais rapidement la porte en bois qui émit un craquement singulier et me glissais à l'intérieur, plusieurs silhouettes se tournèrent vers moi, ceux-ci étaient toutes dissimulés sous des draps noirs. Je déglutis en attendant des murmures démoniaques et des rires paranoïaques. Les êtres restèrent immobiles me fixant tous intensément. Je m'avançais doucement faisant du même coup craquer plusieurs blanches de bois instables qui recouvraient le sol de l'endroit. Sentant l'angoisse montée en moi, je mordis brièvement ma lèvre inférieure. L'église était une complète ruine transpercée par des plantes où régnait une atmosphère de terreur et d'adoration. Une grande rose surplombait l'endroit et laissait la lumière illuminer une boîte noire émettant une lumière dorée. Je plissait les sourcils en l'apercevant. Cet endroit semblait être sortit d'une histoire d'horreur. Je frissonnais en tombant sur les yeux livide et blanchâtre d'un homme qui me regardait, avec un sourit amusé qui laisser voir ses dents brunâtres et pourries. Je détournai rapidement mon regard. Je sentis une petite présence près de moi, j'avais complètement oublié Aarina, je lui jetais un bref coup d'œil nerveux. Un homme surgit soudainement de nulle part, je braquais mon arme vers lui tous mes muscles tendus, une goutte de sueur dégringola de mon front, j.osait enfin repousser ma capuche rapidement avec le canon de mon arme, l' adrénaline régnant dans tout mon corps. J'entendis quelque grognement animal en mon égard, certains «fidèles» se mirent à se balancer frénétiquement en voyant l'homme pâle, je le reconnus immédiatement; Grant Douglas Ward. Un agent d'hydra.  
-Ma chère amie, j'étais sûr que tu reviendrais auprès de nous, un jour. Dit-il en gesticulant. Je ne répondis point essayant de garder mon calme sachant que quelque chose tournerait mal.  
-Ne ne soit pas timide, Sasha. Dit Ward, en s'approchant davantage dans notre direction, je posais ma main immédiatement sur l'épaule d'Aarina qui semblait apeurée.

-Que fais-tu ici avec tous ses gens? Dis-je froidement baissant mon arme légèrement, je pris le risque de parler, sachant il ne m'attaquerais pas, il n'était pas assez fort, ses disciples le feraient.  
-Nous t'attendions. Dit-il d'une voix lugubre , un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres.

-Attaquer la! Cria-t-il me voyant reculer davantage vers la porte d'entrée.

Je vis horrifiée, une dizaine de personnes se levèrent rapidement et s'avancèrent dans ma direction. Je tirais sans hésiter vers les individus et aperçus du coin de l'oeil un jet électrique percuter une femme à la posture courbée, elle tomba sur le sol agitée de spasmes, plusieurs disciples chargèrent vers nous, j'aperçus Aarina projeter rapidement quelques flows d'énergie électrique, en gesticulant avec ses mains.

Je tirais aisément sur quatre d'entre eux et évitais les coups des autres. Je projetais un homme au sol en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le ventre puis frappai deux autres fidèles habilement avant de glisser sur le sol, pour éviter un coup de planche de bois, tout en percutant la jambe de la personne avec mon arme, mes couteaux me manquaient tellement, pensais-je en me redressant dans un bon. J'agrippais, les cheveux d'une jeune femme près de moi, pour ainsi la projeter agressivement sur le sol avant d'écraser son cou extrêmement maigre avec mon pied violemment. J'esquivais des jets d'énergies et tirais sur d'autres personnes qui sur le sol,étrangement certains d'entre eux essayèrent de me mordre.

-Sasha! Cria la jeune fille, je me retournais et accourais vers elle, mon coeur débattait dans ma cage thoracique, la voyant retenue par une des disciples, ces cris ne me rappelaient que d'exécrables souvenirs qui semblèrent me contracter ma poitrine et augmenter ma panique. Avec un cri d'effort, je projetais sans réfléchir sur la femme un Flow grisâtre qui agita instamment le corps de celle-ci   
, qui sembla se déformer frénétiquement avant de simplement exploser. Aarina tomba sur le sol, complément affolée, je m'agenouillais près d'elle. Je perçue la sensation collante de gouttes de sangs, s'écoulant de ma narine droite, je n'avais point fait cela depuis des années et mes sens vibraient encore en moi, sous le choc, je sentis le vertige me prendre.

-Cours et va chercher de l'aide. Criais-je en la forçant à se relever et en la poussant en direction de la porte, avant de recevoir quelque chose de lourd sur le haut de ma tête, qui l'envoya valser sur le côté, je titubais et essayais de reprendre mon équilibre, en serrant mon poing. Puis en tournais mon regard glacial vers ces créatures qui n'arrêtait point d'émettre des gargouillis et cris déments.

-Alors le quel d'entres-vous est l'enfoiré qui m'a fait ça? Dis-je agressivement en pointant mon visage, je laissais lentement la rage me consumer. N'attendant pas de réponse, je chargeais dans leurs directions.

J'émis un cri animal me sentant progressivement perdre mon esprit logique et entrer dans un mode de super-soldat que je n'avais d'expérimenté que durant mes missions, il y a cela une bonne vingtaine d'années , je ruais de coups qui compte m'approchait en évitant agilement les objets lancés dans ma direction, je tirais sur certains disciples ou frappais à mort d'autres avec mes poings, pied ou tous autres objets à proximité, je déversais toute la colère qui semblait savoir accumulée dans moi, depuis des années, sur ces créatures qui ne semblaient pas totalement humains. Cette bataille se déroula dans un épais brouillard qui m'empêcha, durant un long moment de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit agité. J'avais perdu à nouveau le contrôle.

Soudain, les quelques êtres encore en vie s'éloignèrent de moi en murmurant d'une façon indescriptible des ordres silencieux

 

Soudain, les quelques êtres encore en vie s'éloignèrent de moi en murmurant d'une façon indescriptible des ordres silencieux. Mon souffle saccadé ébranla le silence tordu de la pièce, qu'attendait-il? Que faisait-il? Mon crâne était extrêmement douloureux et je pus sentir un brin de sang provenant du rebord de mon visage coulé sur ma joue remplie d'égratignures. Je clignais les paupières et repris mes esprits tout en m'apercevant du grand nombre, de corps étalés autour de moi, je hoquetais et laissait échapper sur le sol mon pistolet, agrippant spontanément la chaînette éternellement à mon cou. Je ne devais pas perdre mon sang-froid, je ne devais pas. Un bruissement non loin me fit relever mon regard de la scène tragique. Qu'avais fait? Pourquoi avais-je tué autant d'innocents? Je ne compris point sur le moment, comme si un trou béant était apparu dans mon esprit après avoir hurlée à Aarina, d'aller chercher de l'aide. Je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Ward réapparu soudainement, l'aire satisfait, les mains derrière le dos. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, je reculais instinctivement et entendit le sol craquer bruyamment, je retins mon souffle, sachant que j'avais fait un pas de trop.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Démérite. Il prononça d'une façon particulièrement mon surnom, je le regardais impuissante. Je posais un pied derrière moi. Soudainement, le plancher sembla se défoncer sans prémonition, j'émis un cri de frayeur et tombais lourdement dans le vide n'ayant comme dernière image qu'un sourire macabre accompagné d'un regard terrifiant de sa part. Je perdis connaissance dès que mon corps se fracassa violemment sur un sol extrêmement dur.

 

 

Je me réveillais quelques secondes plus tard, sentant de l'eau glacée et gluante s'infiltrer dans ma gorge, je toussais et soulevais ma tête de la surface d'eau. J'essayais de me relever, mes bras tremblants, mais retombais misérablement n'ayant plus la force de supporter mon corps. Je regardais aux alentours, un bref instant, je reconnus instamment la pièce grise en béton, non, non, pas ça, je gémissais et sentis la panique m'envahir. Une douleur désagréable emplit tout mon dos s'accordant parfaitement avec celle sur mon flanc. Un goût amer se répandit dans la bouche, je crachais dans l'eau en me tenant sur le côté et vit la surface sombre être parsemée de rouge, de mon sang en fait. J'inspirais avec difficulté et entendis des pas se diriger promptement vers moi, je me laissais tomber sur le dos sachant qui étaient ses gens, j'avais essayé de retrouver ma liberté et ma dignité en fuyant avec James, oh, comme il me manquait. Hydra m'avait tout pris et j'étais retourné à eux, inconsciemment, drôle de destinée, n'est-ce pas?

 

Je sentis deux paires de main me soulever, je les laissais faire, sachant que Ward avait réussi à m'affaiblir en me laissant combattre tous ses disciples. J'étais idiote. Tellement idiote. Deux hommes masqués me trainèrent dans plusieurs couloirs, nous passâmes devant une porte identifiée 83, je ne pus que fermer mes paupières sentant le torrent d'émotions, m'envahir. Je posais enfin me pieds sur le sol près d,une salle qui m'était inconnue. Les gardes me poussèrent violemment contre une chaise qui trônait au centre de la salle, je gémissais et regarder autour de moi la salle complément noire recouverte d'armes et d'appareils bizarroïdes.

Étrangement, ceux-ci ne m'attachèrent pas. Je secouais doucement ma tête sentant un cillement apparaître dans mes oreilles, je m'aperçus que les gens qui s'affairaient dans la salle, portaient tous des combinaisons noires qui ne laissaient aucune parties vierge de peau à découvert, ils étaient bien, au courant de mes pouvoirs et ils semblaient même connaître mes faiblesses. J' échappais un rire faible qui tourna en une quinte de toux douloureuse en pensant que je n'aurais qu'à accélérer les atomes de leurs corps pour les faire exploser. Ward apparut dans la pièce et s'installa devant moi, il tenait la boîte mystérieuse dans ses mains. je m'installe plus confortablement sur le siège, ce qui ne me fit qu'émettre un gémissement en sentant une douleur atroce sur le côté de mon corps, je m'aperçu que ma respiration était sifflotant, une ou plusieurs de mes côtes devait être cassé. Une sensation nauséeuse me traversa me faisant du même fait mordre l'intérieur de mes joues, un instant, pour essayer de pensée à autre chose et je frissonnais, sentant mes vêtements complètement trempés coller à ma peau.

-T'as un cadeau pour moi? Dis-je en souriant bêtement, voyant la silhouette masculine devenir de plus en plus flou. J'agrippais les rebords du siège avec mes mains tremblantes, pour ne pas basculer en avant en fermant, un instant, mes paupières devenir extrêmement lourdes, une minute de sommeil, ne me ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh ! Sasha, malheureusement tu devras rester éveillée encore un moment. Entendis-je une voix lointaine. Un objet métallique fut plaqué soudainement sur le haut de mon dos, un choc électrique douloureux me parcourir de part en part, je hurlais en me redressant brusquement, le corps raide. J'ouvrais mes paupières et le regardais intensément en grincent des dents, sentant mon corps émettre quelques spasmes.

-Bien. Il me regarda d'un aire hautain, fixant mon regard de marbre. La douleur n'était plus rien pour moi, elle ne faisait que me rendre plus forte, me laissant devenir progressivement apathique, ne réussissant qu'à me concentrer que sur une chose; cette sensation familière qui transperçait tout mon corps.

-Tu es partie si subitement, soldat, mais nous ne sommes point fâchés, Hydra te pardonne tout, oh Démérite, tu nous as tous manqués! Dit-il en gesticulant de façon excessive, tout en gardant la boîte dans sa main,un bref rire strident sortit de sa bouche. Je la suivais du regard, immobile sur la chaise, cet homme était fou, c'était plus qu'une impression, Ward l'était depuis longtemps. Il remarqua mon intérêt pour l'objet lumineux.

-Elle t'intéresse, on dirait.

-Oui. Murmurais-je en la fixant intensément, j'étais venue pour elle sans le savoir.

Il rit brièvement et saisit un objet sur un plateau métallique, il le pointant en direction du mur grisâtre, devant moi. Je le regardais se séparer dans un bruissement métallique, en deux sections, complètement ébahie comme si cela était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'avais vu depuis bien longtemps. Une salle d'une blancheur agaçante apparue derrière le mur, cela semblait être une armurerie. Je penchais légèrement ma tête sur le côté, intrigué en avalant difficilement ma salive qui avait un goût amer de sang et d'eau immonde.

-Tout cela est pour toi. Bien sûr si tu acceptes quelques conditions. Je tournais mon attention vers lui et restait silencieuse.

-Aide Hydra et les amis d'Hydra aident nous à finir cette invasion et nous créerons enfin un monde meilleur sans ces êtres inutiles, les humains et les mutants. Dit nous gentiment ou sont tes nouvel amis les mutants et nous te permettrons de devenir un dieu. Un dieu, pensais-je que voulait-il dire?

-Qui sont vos «amis»? Dis-je à voix basse en réalisant, primo qu'il m'avait bien attiré ici et secundo, ils voulaient sûrement m'utiliser à nouveau comme une arme. Malheureusement, je ne lui offris point ce plaisir.

-D'honnête extraterrestre venus nous aider, je pense que tu as même vu leur retour sur la Terre, par le trou noir à Vienne, ils étaient là bien avant nous et ils nous ont aidés à t'améliorer durant toutes ces années. Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse.

Les extraterrestres, bien sûr, ils étaient avec Hydra et voilà que tout s'expliquait, Merde.

-Ceux-ci ont même eux la bienveillance de nous offrit cette pierre de l'infini, qui nous a permis de te donner la chance d'avoir un pouvoir hors du commun. Il pointa la boîte avec un de ces doigts squelettique.

-Et si je n'obéis pas? Dis-je en le défiant du regard, un sourire malicieux sur mes lèvres recouvertes de sang sécher.

-Tu sera puni. J'inspirait profondément.

-Je préfère cette option. Dis-je sèchement en voyant son sourire agaçant disparaître. Immédiatement, avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quelque chose, je me projetait contre lui et le fis basculer, je plaquais sur son visage mes mains et lui fit revivre mentalement un de ses pires souvenirs, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il hurla de terreur et je sentis deux paires de main agripper férocement mes avant-bras. Je me redressais et vis Ward prend sa tête entre ses mains, il souleva rapidement son regard vers moi, du sang dégoulinait de son nez. Je souris voyant ma réussite et le vis s'effondrer après avoir ordonné des ordres bafouillés aux gardes qui attachèrent rapidement mes mains avec ce qui sembla être de la corde, vraiment Hydra?

Les deux hommes me traînèrent dans une autre pièce que je reconnus, la salle de torture, je me débattais brusquement,ils lâchèrent enfin mes bras, je titubais et essayais de les frapper en me retournant. L'homme m'évita en riant.

-Suka. (Pute) Dit il, en s'approchant de moi, un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres, je tentais de l'éloigner, mais il me repoussa violemment contre un petit mur en béton qui n'atteignait que le milieu de mon dos ce qui ne me fit tressaillir davantage. Je devais rester en vie, pour Bucky, pour ma soeur. Pensais-je paniqué. Il agrippa mes bras et sans avertissement me poussa en arrière, je heurtais une surface d'eau glacée et me débattis, il conserva ma tête sous l'eau malgré tous mes mouvements, je réussis à remonter ma tête quelquefois, mais celui-ci arriva toujours à me replonger sous l'eau ténébreuse. Une idée traversa mon esprit, j'expirais brièvement ce qui fit apparaître de nombreuses petites bulles devant moi et restait immobile, les yeux écarquiller fixant le vide. Cet enfoiré écarta mes jambes molles et sachant qu'il ne me prévoirait point, j'agrippais mes jambes agressivement autour de sa taille et comme de retour à la vie, je me projetais hors de l'eau, je frappais sa tête avec la mienne. Je tombais sur mes pieds et le vis tituber une main sur sa tête, en jurant à nouveau en Russe. Je le poussait violemment en fonçant sur lui avec le côté de mon corps, l'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol. Je pris de l'élan et écrasait mon pied contre son engin qui devait lui être très précieux, il hurla de douleur en posant immédiatement ses mains sur ceux-ci essayant de stopper le saignement et me regarda avec des yeux qui semblèrent vouloir sortir de leur orbites.

Un sourire macabre apparu sur mes lèvres trempées et sentant l'adrénaline montée en moi qui me fit oublier soudainement la douleur intense qui régnait dans tout mon corps et au fait que mon organisme manquait sûrement s'oxygène. J'inspirais profondément et sentit ma cage thoracique grossir faiblement, mon regard désorienté tomba soudainement sur deux autres gardes apparus dans la pièce, ils tirèrent rapidement vers moi, j'évitais les balles aisément et courais vers eux puis me projetais dans les airs dès que je fus près du duo. Mon pied percuta violemment l'homme aux cheveux bruns à ma droite, ce qui me permit de sauter agilement sur l'autre garde et d'enrouler une de mes jambes autour de son cou, dès qu'il fut sur le sol, je lui réservais le même sort qu'a la femme dans l'église et fit craquer son cou en un coup de botte maculé du sang de mes précédentes victimes, une magnifique rime, pensai-je en évitant de me faire frapper, en me penchant vers l'arrière brièvement, par un blondinet qui n'hésita pas à m'attaquer avec un couteau. Il reçut un genou disloqué et comme dessert un coup de pied agile sur le côté de son visage, il s'affala sur le sol, en gémissant.

Je quittais la pièce en pendouillant, tout en essayant de défaire mes liens, sans succès, ceci ne permit qu'aux cordes que de pénétrer certainement d'une manière,plus profondément dans ma peau irritée. Je tombais soudainement sur un large couloir sombre, j'aperçus deux autres hommes, non loin qui marchaient rapidement dans ma direction. Je soupirais bruyamment et courue vers eux, je grimpais expertement sur l'homme à ma gauche qui me visait avec son arme. Mon corps était maintenant plaqué contre son visage. Mes actions ayant été trop rapides, il tira sur son compagnon lorsque je le fis pivoter grâce à mes jambes et mon bassin. L'homme à sa droite, cria et voulu m'assainir un coup de couteau, je me penchais vers l'arrière, ce qui fit presque tomber l'homme. Je profiter de l'occasion pour me défaire de mes cordes en étendant mes bras tendus vers l'arrière en faisant un demi-cercle dans les air. Je mordis jusqu'au sang ma lèvre inférieure essayant d'exécuter ses mouvements comme on me l'avait enseigné, comme «il» me l'avait enseigné. L'homme droit les coupa dans un geste sec sans le réaliser immédiatement, je rattrapais le poignard qui continuait sa route dans les airs, en ralentissant miraculeusement le temps et pirouettait dans les airs agilement pour ainsi retomber sur l'homme droit que je poignardais instantanément au niveau du ventre, en me penchant vers l'avant. Dans un dernier cri, j'envoyais l'arme transpercer le coeur de ma pauvre victime devant moi avant de tomber sur le sol. J'adore vraiment les couteaux, pensai-je en roulant sur le dos près d'eux, je sentis une substance gélatineuse frôler mon bras rempli d'hématomes; du sang. Je me retournais, un instant vers l'homme, au visage maintenant pâle étrangement tournés dans ma direction, entouré d'un petit bain de plasma et d'hémoglobine rouge vermillon, provenant de son corps déchiré. Je l'observais intrigué par ses yeux maintenant livides ainsi que ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes semblant être la trace d'un ultime cri de douleur. La mort, la souffrance, l'agonie semblaient être des éléments que ce monde ne pouvait point s'affranchir. Peut-être que ce qui donnait après tout, la grande complexité de notre espèce était le fait que nous avions si peur de la mort alors qu'en fait, nous adorions tuer.

Je me relevais enfin, l'esprit nauséeux de pensées lourdes. Je me mis en marche en direction de l'armurerie, d'un pas lent essayant d'ignorer la douleur tout en conservant mon équilibre. Ward y était toujours affalé, je passais à côté de lui sans prêter attention à son petit être dérangé puis agrippais sans hésiter la boîte située près de lui. Je tournais mon attention vers la pièce blanche et aperçue un magnifique costume noir et or, je souris et entrait dans la salle. Je saisis un fusil de tir digne des meilleurs snipers qui semblait être extrêmement High-Tech avec quelques munitions. Le silence semblait régner maintenant dans le bâtiment où j'avais passé une décennie à souffrir et à m'entraîner pour des jours comme aujourd'hui. Des jours ou tuer était la seule solution et où le peu d'humanités qui me restait encore disparaissait sous le sang de mes victimes. Je m'approchais de la tenue qui me semblait destinée, en oscillant légèrement sentant une énergie étrange provenant de la boîte, celle-ci semblait nourrir mon organisme, car certaines de mes blessures avaient mystérieusement disparues. Une excitation juvénile traversa mon esprit, lorsque j'agrippais l'habit.

-Je suis de retour. Murmurais-je un immense sourire sur mes lèvres, me sentant légèrement plus énergique après avoir déposé la boîte sur le sol.

J'abandonnais mes vêtements tâchés de sang et j'enfilais la tenue protectrice, en tissu noir puis le costume. Je fouillais la pièce et tombais sur d'autres vêtements et armes. Je trouvai enfin une écharpe que j'enroulais autour de ma figure et qui dissimulait la moitié de mon visage. Je plaçais sur la tenue plusieurs couteaux et bombes de diverses sortes, je me sentais comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon lors de son anniversaire. Je quittais après de longues minutes la salle, mon fusil attaché sur mon dos grâce à une lanière. Je parcourir l'immense bâtiment suivant mon intuition qui avait été restaurée par la boîte dorée jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être les archives, selon l'écriteau en Russe au-dessus de la porte blindée. Je posais ma main sur celle-ci et trouvait rapidement le code qui me permit d'ouvrir l'entrée. J'expirais l'air que je semblais avoir retenu depuis quelques secondes et pénétrait dans la salle remplie de documents. Je passais, quelques minutes à chercher avec mes pressentiments avant de tomber enfin sur un livre de couleur gris fer en cuir munis d'une étoile noire, sa couverture était légèrement noircie et craquelée par les années. Je baissais mon regard sentant plusieurs souvenirs refaire surface, en touchant le volume. J'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais, la vérité. Tout ce qui concernait le projet Démérite étant dans ce bouquin, tout. Je n'osais point l'ouvris angoissé, malgré ma curiosité insatiable de savoir qui j'étais, en réalité, même si après tout cette personne n'existait plus.

Je quittais la pièce après quelques longues minutes, je regardais une dernière fois les murs familiers du bâtiment remplir de souvenirs déchirants et abandonner sans me retourner ce monde qui vivait dans le passé ayant en main une pierre de l'infini, ainsi que quelque chose d'incroyable, la certitude d'avoir accomplie ma quête.

Armé jusqu'aux dents, j'étais prête comme jamais.

«Le danger est réel, la peur est un choix»

-Will Smith


	17. Vagabond

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre XIIIII

Vagabond

 

Je refermais rapidement mon sac à dos, ayant mon arme en bandoulière. Installé devant l'Église, j'inspectais les alentours d'un regard fatigué et tombais sur quelques cadavres qui dégageaient une senteur indescriptible; des rapaces. Quelqu'un d'autre était venu ici, un seul clignement de paupières et je su sans difficulté qui était cette personne; Logan. J'installais sur mes épaules le sac, voyant que la lumière baissait, j'ai su que la nuit était proche. Soudainement, j'anticipais l'arrivée de deux personnes, un immense sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

-Sasha! Cria une petite voix à quelque mètre de la cathédrale. Aarina courut dans ma direction, je posais un de mes genoux sur le sol et l'enlaçais en serrant tendrement mes bras autour d'elle, étrangement elle portait elle aussi un masque comme Logan.

-Es-tu blessé, tu vas bien? Dis-je doucement en la sentant resserrer sa prise sur ma taille.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, je croyais que tu serais morte, tu n'étais plus là quand je suis revenu avec Logan. Balbutia-t-elle en se séparant de moi.

-Je vais bien, je leur aie tout cassé la gueule. Dis-je en soulevant mon regard vers l'homme rester distant et silencieux. Elle rigola et se tourna vers Logan, ses griffes métalliques disparaissaient comme par magie dans ses poings, il me fit un signe de tête, l'air soulagée de me revoir. Je me redressais en sentant brusquement la raideur de mes muscles, il s'approcha.

C'est une des bases d'Hydra, ils sont alliés avec ces foutus extraterrestres. Dis-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-L'endroit est toujours actif? Dit-il en semblant relevant sa tête légèrement comme si il reniflait les alentours.

-Plus maintenant. Répondis-je en le dépassant, en ignorant les sensations familières du dernier combat virevolté encore en moi. Je soupirais et me retournais brièvement.

-Aller en route. Elle trottina jusqu'à moi suivit de près par Logan qui nous rattrapa après quelques longues foulées.

-Où allons-nous? Dit-il, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir dans sa voix.

-Rencontrer quelques de mes vieux amis.

*****

Un coup de tonnerre, me fit lever les yeux en direction du ciel, un instant, je clignais les paupières sentant quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage. Je retournais mon attention, sur le sentier maintenant boueux.

-Ils sont encore loin, tes «amis»? Dis la jeune rousse en frappant maladroitement un caillou avec son pied.Ne fait pas de bruit inutile.

Logan venant juste de retirer son masque en s'apercevant que l'air était bien plus fraiche.

Ariana étira brièvement son cou et roula dramatiquement des yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire en coin, un violent rafale fit claquer mon imperméable, soudainement. Aarina continua à marcher tête haute et bras croisés, j'échangeais un regard complice avec lui.

-nous sommes tout près, je le sens. Dis-je enfin, je plissais des yeux, sentant les grains de poussière frapper mon visage, les rafales de vent ainsi que la pluie, nous oblige d'arrêter pour la nuit.

Une intuition traversa mon esprit, je posais brutalement ma main sur son torse pour le stopper, un cliquetis métallique se fit immédiatement entendre. Aarina me questionna du regard, toujours sur ses gardes. Je soulevais dans les airs, un de mes doigts. J'écoutais silencieuse les bruits des branches brutalisée par le vent. Quelques voix humaines semblant presque des murmures atteignirent mes oreilles. Une sensation extraordinaire transperça mon esprit. Un sourire de soulagement étira mes lèvres, sans avertissement je sprintais dans les bois en évitant les obstacles sur mon chemin. J'entendis des pas pressés derrière moi, suivis de voix étouffée qui m'appelle. Le bruit d'un moteur au démarrage me fit accélérer la cadence de mes foulées faisant du même fait repousser ma capuche vers l'arrière, brutalement. Je tombais enfin sur une route en gravier, je regardais aux alentours, le souffle court et je fus soudainement ébloui par une paire de phares provenant d'une Jeep verte kaki situé devant moi, je tombais à genoux sachant que j'avais réussi. La pluie s'abattait furieusement sur moi et la température était maintenant glaciale, j'expirais et vit ma respiration se transformer en une brume légère. Les portes du véhicule s'ouvrir enfin, après une longue minute d'hésitation de leur part. Une silhouette familière apparue, un millier d'émotion semblât traverser son visage.

-Sasha? Dit-il en s'approchant prudemment de moi, lui aussi portait un masque. Je repoussais quelques mèches de cheveux, J'inspirais de façon saccadée en sentant mes cotes blessé se comprimer douloureusement sur mes poumons. Je lui souris faiblement et le vis accourir vers moi. Il m'entoura de ses bras et j'aperçut une deuxième silhouette plus foncé sortir de la voiture. Steve retira son masque et le posa abruptement sur mon visage, la qualité de l'air me surprit immédiatement, la différence était invraisemblable.

-Tu es bien vivante. Murmura-t-il faiblement en me serrant davantage, je restais immobile le souffle court et douloureux. Steve se sépara brièvement de moi et posa ses deux mains étrangement froides sur mes joues trempées. Il fixa mon regard, l'air désespéré et soulagé. J'analysais les moindres traits de son visage couvert d'eau de pluie. Ma lèvre émit quelques tremblements, laissant quelques larmes de fatigue dégringoler sur mon visage.

-Oui, je pense bien. Dis-je désorienté en entendant plusieurs voix éreintées derrière moi, je reconnus enfin Sam toujours posté près du véhicule, il pointa son fusil en direction des nouveaux arrivants, je me levais maladroitement et percutais Steve qui avait imité mon geste, il posa un de ses bras fermement autour de mes épaules, je haussais une de mes mains dans les airs?

-Ils sont avec moi. Dis-je toujours à bout de souffle. Il baissa son arme en m'accorda un bref regard nerveux.

Quelques bruissement et grognement résonnèrent dans les bois. Steve regarda frénétiquement les alentours.

-Allons-y. Dit-il toujours aux aguets, il re-serra sa prise sur mes épaules et me guida jusqu'à la Jeep.

Je posais ma tête sur la vitre après avoir redonné le masque et je fixais le vide en sentant Aarina attraper ma main. J'aperçois le regard de Steve dans le rétroviseur, quelques instants, l'air toujours surpris de me revoir, il ne devait point être le seul, j'avais quand même disparu subitement, je fermais mes paupières brusquement, me remémorant l'incident, j'avais eu de la chance, peut-être trop de chance? Je n'espérais que revoir James, si j'avais survécu dans ses bois, c'était bien pour lui. Il me manquait terriblement, j' espérais qu'il allait bien, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Je profitais de l'occasion et me laissais bercer par les bruits réguliers du véhicule en mouvement, je m'endormis rapidement.

*****

Le contact violent du sol humide et froid me fit reprendre conscience, je me relevais, mes bras tremblants et un torrent de larmes déferlant sur mes joues, je me redressais maladroitement et essuyais mes joues humides du revers de ma main. Je massais avec une main tremblante, mon avant-bras douloureux. Je m'étais blessé lors de mon dernier entrainement. Pierce n'étant pas satisfait de mes résultats, il m'avait laissé me débrouiller avec cette blessure, je devais faire mieux, je devais réussir à battre le soldat. Je devais faire cela pour ma soeur, si quelque chose lui arrivait, je ne plus aucune raison de rester en vie. Je devais absolument répondre aux attentes de Pierce. Une brève image ainsi que le son d'un tir apparue abruptement dans mon esprit, je gémissais et baissais ma tête vers le sol me rappelle que ma soeur avait été assassiné, il n'y a que quelques semaines, devant mes yeux. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier, que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi, oubliais-je sans cesse? Pourquoi, n'étais-je même plus capable de me souvenir de mon propre nom, avais-je eu une vie avant d'atterrir ici, je n'arrivais qu'à me souvenir d'une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés, qui semblait être ma «soeur»? Trop de questions ravagèrent mon esprit martelé par une douleur incessante. Je restais immobile, ayant maintenant peur de faire un simple mouvement, pressentant déjà le mal que cela m'apporterait. Mon corps émit quelques tremblement, toujours désorienté et apeuré en réalité par mon état de plus en plus déplorable, je me redressais prudemment et serrais un de mes bras contre moi, ne réussissant plus à me calmer, je me berçais d'avant en arrière doucement, essayant d'oublier ma situation insoutenable. Je gémis vivement et murmurais quelques mots incompréhensibles me sentant perdre le contrôle de mon esprit, de nouveau.

Je sentis soudainement une paire d'yeux se poser sur moi, la peur m'envahit immédiatement, je regardais horrifier autour de moi et apercevait la silhouette massive d'un homme s'approcher de moi. Je reculais rapidement jusqu'au mur et plaçai instinctivement mes bras devant mon visage et fermais mes paupières, me préparent mentalement au pire.

-S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. Bégayais-je effrayer.

L'homme n'émis pas un seul son, je sentis sa présence auprès de moi, j'ouvris prudemment mes yeux et tournais ma tête vers lui, assis à mes côtés. Il sembla m'inspecter attentivement, comme s'il voulait me mémoriser. J'avalais péniblement ma salive, l'homme me semblait familier. Je m'aperçus que son bras droit semblait être en métal, un choc me transpercera, j'agrippais le rebord de mon chandail bien trop mince, je le reconnus immédiatement. Je fus pris d'effroi pendant quelques secondes, mais je constatai progressivement qu'il ne sembla pas être offensif et haineux qu'il y a quelques jours, le soldat paraissait même étrangement, plus doux et peut-être davantage humain? Celui-ci semblait me reconnaître, m'avait-il connu dans le passé? Quelques souvenirs brouillés traversèrent mon esprit, je secouais ma tête faiblement. Il approcha lentement sa main sur mon avant-bras bleuté et couvert d'égratignures. Je le laissai faire sans broncher malgré la douleur, je n'avais point reçu de contact humain, depuis si longtemps et comme s'était agréable, son touché me semblait si familier tout en étant inconnu. Je gémissais malgré ma volonté, il retira sa main violemment et croisa quelques instants mon regard, ses yeux étaient vides d'émotion malgré tout un brin de vulnérabilité semblaient être apparus dans ses prunelles, mais que lui avait-il fait, lui avaient-ils réservé le même sort qu'a moi? Je me raclais la gorge et baissai mon regard.

-Qui es-tu?Arrivais-je enfin à dire. Il continua de m'inspecter minutieusement.

-Tu te souviens de ton nom, toi? Dis-je prudemment en essuyant quelques larmes de douleur. Je frissonnais.. Je tournais mon regard vers lui, il semblait se concentré, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de quelques choses. Il mâchouilla sa lèvre semblant ne pas avoir réussi.

-Je n'arrive pas... à me souvenir. Il regarda le sol pendant de longues secondes, l'air perdue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le même problème que le tien. Dis-je d'une voix faible presque enfantin. Il releva son regard vers moi, j'essayai, de lui offrit, un sourit rassurant, cet acte me semblait usuel comme si je l'avais fait des millions de fois auparavant. Je détournai mon regard et regardais la pièce macabre à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant me réchauffer. Je posai ma main sur le mur et essayais de me relever sur mes jambes tremblantes, je poussais soudainement un cri de douleur et retombais lourdement sur le sol. Un spasme parcourut ma colonne, un gémissement traversa mes lèvres sèches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, la douleur était insupportable. Je sanglotais et respirais rapidement essayant de me calmer. Je sentis soudainement un bras se poser autour de mes épaules, je restais figé sentant tous mes muscles fatigués se redire, je tournais mon regard embrouillé de larmes vers l'homme. Il m'attira vers lui, je me blottis contre son torse et fermai mes yeux.

-J'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur. Murmurais-je enfin en laissant couler librement mes larmes.

-Je ne t'oublierai plus jamais, je te le promets. Dit-il d'une voix perdue presque inaudible.

Il répéta ses mots de nombreuses fois, semblant s'assurer que ces mots étaient réels. Le sommeil semblant rapporter la bataille, je le sentis déposer délicatement sur mon front, un baisé comme s'il venait de retrouver sa mémoire. J'oubliais pour le moment, tous l'atrocité régnant autour de nous. J'écoutais sa respiration régulière et rassurante, s'il je réussissait à entendre sa respiration, cela voulait dire que nous étions vivants.

-Regarde dans mon coeur

Et dis à l'hiver de partir

Le vent hurle, mais, toi, réchauffe-moi

Le ciel gémit, mais pour nous c'est le printemps. Dit l'homme d'une voix si douce et si étrange pour mon esprit troublé.

-Demande aux nuages

De nous donner des rêves blancs

La nuit passe et nous la suivons

Dans le monde des lumières mystérieuses

-Chasse la tristesse en moi

Je n'ai pas l'âme en paix. Il répéta la chansonnette, une autre fois, semblant soudainement retrouver une partie de sa mémoire, tout en passant une main délicate dans mes cheveux emmêler.

-Je pense que j'avais une soeur. Murmura-t-il distraitement.

-Moi aussi. Répondis-je faiblement sentant mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde.

Je m'approchais plus près de lui et essayais de profiter de cette sensation distincte et paisible, gardant dans un recoin de mon esprit que ce moment de paix de durerait pas, car après tout le bonheur semblait m'avoir oublié.

*Chanson; Berceuse [ Kolibel'naya (Колыбельная) ] de Polina Gagarina

*Traduction par «purplelunacy» sur lyricstranslate.com


	18. Septembre

E M I S S A R Y

Chapitre XIIIIII

Septembre

 

La sensation d'une main puis d'un court choc électrique sur mon épaule me réveilla en sursaut, plongée dans les limbes de mes souvenirs, je regardais frénétiquement aux alentours et vis Aarina qui semblait me regarder inquiète.

-Tu vas bien? dit-elle légèrement hésitante, en me regarda avec ces yeux bleus perçants , je passais une main maladroite sur mon visage et sentit quelques larmes séchées. Je soupirais et souris brièvement.

-Juste un cauchemar. Dis-je en apercevant que le véhicule roulait encore, j'osais regarder à l'extérieur, sachant ce que j'allais voir, l'indigence. Nous passâmes rapidement devant un panneau affichant le nom du village; Septembre.

J'observais les quelques passants tous emmitouflé dans d'épais vêtements et portant tous des masques à gaz de toutes sortes, marchant rapidement, regard dirigé vers le sol parsemé d'une fine couche de neige. Toutes les habitations semblaient si vieilles comme si une décennie sans entretien s'était ravager sur eux. Tout était si étrange, si gris. Je me sentis inconfortable, cet endroit, n'était pas humain, semblant ne pas faire partie de l'univers que j'avais connu. De combien d'année avais-je donc fait un bond temporel? Des nuages cendrés couvraient le ciel, le soleil n'avait apparu que durant ce bref instant durant les derniers jours, les extraterrestres devaient en être la cause, tout semblait avoir si vite dégénérer. Personne ne semblait indifférent au paysage apocalyptique, je jetais un regard nerveux vers Logan qui avait été trop silencieuse jusqu'à présent, il semblait fixer quelque chose. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je tournais mon attention de nouveau vers la vitre et vue horrifiée quantité de sacs noirs contenant sûrement des corps étalés sur un espace vierge.

La Jeep ayant ralenti, j'aperçus une vieille dame au dos courbée, diriger son regard émeraude sur moi, je la reconnus immédiatement, une sensation étrange me traversa, le temps ralentit sans mon consentement me permettant de voir sur son visage s'afficher un sourire dérangé. Le souffle court, je suis intrigué par son apparition, je vis ses minces lèvres bougées progressivement pour ainsi former un mot précis que je déchiffrais bien trop facilement; mort. Une voix masculine me fit tourner frénétiquement la tête, le temps reprit son court.

-Sasha? Dit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur, je croisais ses yeux bleus.

-Oui, oui, désoler, qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Dis-je rapidement en me redressant doucement sur mon siège essayant de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

-Je n'osais point te le demander, mais il hésita un instant, en regardant régulièrement devant lui, comment as-tu survécu à cet éclair, je t'ai cru morte, pendant les deux dernières années. Je m'avançais légèrement retenu par la ceinture de sécurité, abasourdi par les derniers mots de sa phrase.

\- Deux putains d'années? Dis-je à voix haute, faisant tourner tous les regards vers moi.

-Oui. Dit-il semblant ne pas comprendre. Je retombais lourdement sur mon siège.

-J'ai été téléporté dans le futur, Steve. J'aperçus Sam sourcier furieusement après savoir tortiller sur son siège pour se retourner vers moi, en jetant des regards spontanés aux deux autres personnes assistent près de moi. Le visage d'Aarina se décomposa.

-Tes pouvoirs sont vraiment trop super, sérieux. Dit-elle en reliant ses mots avec un signe de tête frénétique. Steve sembla réfléchir, en zieutant nerveusement les bâtiments puis en accélérant enfin le véhicule.

-Tu sais Bucky, il n'a jamais pris au sérieux la possibilité que tu es pu mourir, ce jour-là. Rogers m'esquiva un maigre sourire accompagné de son regard rassurant habituel.

-Il me connaît trop, bien.

-Plusieurs personnes m'ont parlés des infectés, qui sont-ils? Dis-je après un moment.

-Ces êtres venus de l'espace, ont apportés une étrange maladie virulente.

-Certains l'ont prénommés, le saignement. Dit soudainement Logan.

-Une intense fièvre, un comportement instable ne sont que quelques-uns des symptômes du saignement. Les derniers stades de celle-ci sont le cannibalisme et l'hémorragie. Dit Steve en continuant de fixer la route devant nous, comme si rien dans cette épidémie n'était anormale.

-Pour te rassurer, le seul moyen de contracter le virus est d'être en contact avec le sang d'un malade ou d'un reptilien. Rajouta Sam. Je leurs souris, tout en me frottant légèrement la main.

Je fus pris brusquement par une migraine violente, je me frottais les temples et sentit, un filet de sang glisser sur ma lèvre supérieure. Une sensation nauséeuse me transperça. La panique m'envahi immédiatement.

-Arrête! Criai-je sentant immédiatement le véhicule freiner abruptement ce qui fit par la même occasion, percuter Logan sur le siège avant. Il grogna d'agacement en se touchant le visage. Une série d'images claires transperça sauvagement mon esprit, je ne m'avais jamais senti aussi submergé par mes pouvoirs, cela était si oppressant et bien plus coordonné et indicatif. Avant même d'avoir eu la chance, d'alerter Steven, quelque chose percuta le véhicule. Je fus projeté violemment contre Aarina, le temps lui-même ralentit, me permettant de voir la porte à ma droite être renforcé vers l'intérieur ainsi que le véhicule basculé sur le côté. J'agrippais la jeune fille et la plaquais contre moi. Le temps reprit son cours sans avertissement. Je percutais Logan qui avait déjà ses griffes sortit prêt pour la bataille.

Désaxé, je défonçais la porte avec un coup de pied et me glissait hors du véhicule, en tirant Aarina avec moi, me préparant mentalement à ce que j'allais voir à l'extérieur. Je tombais sur le sol, entendant déjà des coups de feu et des grognements d'animaux. J'empoignais fermement la poignée de mon arme. Je me relevait et j'aidais Sam à sortir de la Jeep accidentée, j'avais un horrible pressentiment sur la chose qui avait percuté le véhicule, elle était destructrice.

-T'as tes ailes? Dis-je abruptement en scannant les environs, la crosse du fusil posée, près de mon épaule. J'aperçus Steve non loin, frappant sans hésitation tout ennemi avec son bouclier.

-Je ne les laisse jamais. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres en retirant son manteau vert kaki. Je lui souris et aperçu enfin, quelques rapaces galopant dans notre direction, grâce à mon viseur.

-Couvre moi. Dis-je, tout en fonçant vers eux soudainement ébahis par la structure métallique apparue dans le ciel. Tout autour de moi sembla se déformer, laissant place à un paysage sans vie, où tout semblait avoir été ravagé, réalisant le nombre déconcertant de silhouette étalée sur le sol, un reflet bleuté attira mon attention. Mon corps semblait extrêmement léger comme si je ne faisais pas complètement partir de cette réalité. Je restais immobile, effrayer par cet endroit, qui était peut-être l'avenir de notre planète.

J'expire longuement et sentit mon esprit diverger de nouveau ce qui me fit fermer mes paupières. Un frisson me parcourut. Je hurlais soudainement sentant un poids me percuter, je tombais sur le sol et vis la tête de la créature gluante située à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Un rayon blanc la percuta, le reptile fut projeté, à quelques mètres de moi. Je me redressais écoutant ma respiration légèrement sifflotant. Je posais une de mes mains sur le côté de mon corps, et j'agrippais à nouveau mon fusil situé près de moi. Je regardais les environs rapidement, le combat contrastant avec les tirs et les grognements sauvages. Voyant ses héros, autrefois diviser se battre ensemble contre ces vagues de rapaces, je ne pus penser que malgré tous mes actes pour modifier le cours de l'histoire, le futur resterait toujours si imprévisible.

Reprenant mes esprits, Je sprintais vers Steve abaissé près du véhicule, une balise radio posée près de lui.

-Capitaine Rogers, renfort demandé. Hurla-t-il à de nombreuses reprises, je restais étrangement calme et posais un de mes genoux sur le sol parsemé de petites roches et je visais tout être s'approchant trop près de nous. Je tuais expertement plusieurs Raptors dès que ceux-ci ouvraient leurs gueules. Il cogna violemment l'objet qui ne semblait pas fonctionner. Sam attaqua quelques créatures se dirigeant près de nous en les tirant habilement tout en volant. Steve frappa, une nouvelle fois la balise qui n'émit qu'un autre grésillement.

-Tu sais que si tu l'as casses, elle fonctionnera encore plus mal? Dis-je en rechargeant brusquement mon fusil après avoir jeté une bombe électrique en direction de deux petits reptiles occupés à attaquer Logan. Steve me jeta un regard agacé en soupirant vivement. Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire, en visant d'autres rapaces.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, je regardais en direction de la plaine et aperçu, un immense reptile couvert d'une épaisse gélatine noire. Steve semblait complètement abasourdir.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu, de si gros. Dit-il en agrippant son bouclier.

-Ça va simplement être plus amusant, Stevie. Dis-je confiante en apercevant les premières lueurs du matin se réfléchir sur l'herbe jaunie recouvert d'une légèrement couche de givre, apportant avec elle une odeur rafraîchissante et automnale, comme si le jour pouvait tout effacer nos problèmes.

Je détournais mon regard et concentrais toute mon attention sur la créature qui m'avait remarqué.

Aarina se positionna près de moi et d'un bref mouvement de main lança plusieurs chocs électriques contre la créature qui émit un cri strident en reculant maladroitement, Sam utilisa l'opportunité pour tirer sur le reptile suivi de près du bouclier de Capitaine qui le percuta sur le côté de la tête.

L'adrénaline courait dans mes veines faisant battre mon coeur bien trop rapidement, je sprintais vers elle en indiquant à Logan de me suivre, tout sentant mes côtes restreindre mes mouvements. Je jetais rapidement deux bombes gélatineuses suivies d'une bombe fumigène qui enveloppèrent immédiatement les pattes du rapace dans une substance grise-bleue, celui-ci grogna de plus belle tout en essayant de se dégager. Logan sauta sur la créature et tenta de percer avec ses griffes le cou du Raptor. Un liquide noirâtre s'écroula entre les structures en Vibranium de Wolverine, un bref éclat de regret et d'inquiétude traversa le visage de Logan; il contracterait la maladie. Celle-ci hurla bruyamment en bougeant de droite à gauche brusquement. J'utilisais la fumée de la bombe comme alliée pour me dissimuler et me permettre de grimper sur celle-ci. Aarina et Steve continuèrent sans arrêter une seule seconde, d'attaquer la bête, dès que la brume fut dissipée, Sam engagea le combat avec les quelques autres créatures, de bien plus petit format qui entourait celle-ci. J'évitais quelques coup de griffes provenant de la créature, étrangement je me sentait plutôt en bonne condition.

J'agrippais un de mes couteaux de forme plus arrondie et réussie, en me donnant un grand élan, à transpercer la peau rocailleuse et ferme du reptile qui gigota de plus belle, en émettant de petits bruits sourds. Je saisis une petite bombe bleue remplie d'azote liquide et dès que le rapace entrouvrir sa gueule, me donnant une vue dégoûtante de ses dents pointues et dégoulinantes, je jetais la bombe dans sa bouche. Les yeux de la créature complètement paniquée bougèrent brusquement dans tous les sens, le reptile grogna bruyamment, avant d'exhaler abruptement.

Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, en faisant une roulade pour encaisser le choc de la chute. Le souffle court et un bref sourire aux lèvres, je m'étalais sur le dos en sentant le sol bouger brièvement lorsque la créature s'écroula. Nous avions réussi, elle était morte. Je regardai un instant, le ciel déjà parsemé de nuage blanc. J'entendis quelques bruits de victoire près de moi, ce qui ne me fit que sourire davantage. Je clignais les paupières en sentant quelques goutte de pluie percuter mon visage. Une silhouette entra soudainement dans mon champ de vision, Steve me tendit sa main tout souriant, je l'agrippais sans hésitation et me relevais.

-Tu avais raison, plus ils sont gros plus, c'est amusant.

-J'ai toujours raison, Rogers. Dis-je en riant tout jetant un court coup d'oeil aux alentours, la plaine était maintenant jonchée d'une bonne dizaine de monstres inertes.

-Plutôt impressionnant. Déclara Sam en se posant près de nous.

-Merci, mais je te rappelle que ça a été un véritable travail d'équipe. insistais-je, tout en désignant les environs avec ma main. Steve agrippa son bouclier, la mine songeuse, tout en se dirigea vers la voiture complètement démolie.

-Alors Capitaine, on fait quoi maintenant? dit Logan en humant brièvement l'air.

Il sembla réfléchir, un instant.

-Nous allons devoir marcher jusqu'à la base.

Exaspérée Aarina soupira, en se rapprochant de nous.

-Elle est à combien de kilomètres votre "base"? Dit-elle en s'étirant les jambes, complètement désinvolte, Steve arqua un sourcil en voyant son comportement.

-Environ dix kilomètres. Répondit-il calmement, je profitais de leurs conversations pour sauter sur le véhicule et agripper mon sac toujours posé à l'intérieur.

-Nous devrions y aller, alors. Dis-je en m'approchant de Steve. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour l'insister à se mettre en marche.

Une brume humide enveloppant la plaine, semblant couvrir l'ambiance morbide comme si ce monde essayait de dissimuler quelque chose.

Comme si ce monde était un mensonge battit sous une réalité encore plus douloureuse. Un mensonge vaut toujours mieux qu'une vérité sans scrupules, après tout.


	19. Mauvaise route

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre XIIIIIII

Mauvaise route

 

 

J'humais l'air humide en repoussant quelques branches d'épinettes légèrement collantes. Toujours aux aguets, j'aperçus Sam et Logan, non loin de moi, poser sur leurs visages, leurs masques.

-Pourquoi tu t'es rendus à Stark? Dis Steve, un brin d'hésitation dans sa voix, brisant le silence paisible nous entourant. Je relevais mon regard vers lui.

-Je voulais l'éloigner de Tony. Il acquiesça discrètement en vérifiant une nouvelle fois sa boussole qui semblait plutôt antique datant selon moi des années quarante.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu connais James? Dit-il doucement.

-Um, depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, je dirais, depuis Hydra. Vous vous êtes connus quand vous étiez enfant, c'est ça? Malgré mon bond dans le temps, notre amitié semblait avoir été préservé de tout ces intempéries.

-Oui. Répondu-il en souriant. Une intuition traversa mon esprit.

-Steve-

-Hey Cap, je pense qu'on tourne en rond. Dis Aarina en nous rattrapant rapidement. J'acquiesçais vivement en m'arrêtant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Dis Sam en s'approchant de nous.

-On tourne en rond. Répondit Logan en croisant ses bras. Je saisis délicatement la boussole entre ses mains.

-Je suis sûr que non, je suis passé des millions de fois par ce chemin. Renchérit Steve en se remettant en route.

-On est perdus. Insista Wilson en s'appuyant sur un arbre.

-Si on continue vers le Nord on tombera sur une vieille route. Dis-je en accélérant le pas, passant mon doigt davantage sur l'objet.

Les autres me suivirent sans protester. Après une heure de marche nous tombâmes sur une pente parsemée de caillou, je soupirais et débutais mon ascension en aidant les autres de nombreuses fois, en évitant d'immenses caillasses ou des passages glissants.

-La route est devant nous. Dis-je à bout de souffle en agrippant une roche pour me hisser, une dernière fois vers le haut. Je trébuchais et tombais sur le sol en roulant sur le côté, je tapotais la surface sous moi, de l'asphalte craquelé, j'étais bien sur la route. Je me relevais et donnais un coup de main aux derniers grimpeurs.

-Voilà! Dis-je en gesticulant.

-Merci. Dit-il en me souriant tout en s'approchant de moi.

-J'espère que votre base est proche. Dit-elle en se penchant vers l'avant ses mains sur ses cuisses, complètement essoufflées. Je repoussais du revers de ma main une bref couche de sueur s'étant accumulée sur mon front. Comme j'avais hâte de prendre une douche, pensais-je en épiant les environs. Je saisis mon sac posé sur mon dos et prit une fusée de détresse, voyant la lumière ambiante diminuer progressivement.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai. Dis-je en l'allumant puis en la secouant légèrement laissant une courte trace embrumée dans les airs?

-Dépêchons-nous. Dis Sam en me dépasse en trottinant.

Nous suivîmes sans émettre un mot la route durant les minutes suivantes.Un pressentiment malsain traversa spontanément mon esprit.J'agrippais avec ma main libre, le bras de Sam recouvert de saleté pour freiner son élan.

-On a de la compagnie. Dis Logan en reniflant l'air, j'écoutais attentivement et percevais quelques grognements. J'échangeais un bref regard avec Steve à ma droite puis me tournais vers les trois autres.

-Rogers et Wolverine, couvrez moi, Sam reste avec Aarina. Dis-je à voix basse en m'avançant subtilement vers la source du bruit.

-Qui? Répondit Sam, je tournais ma tête et pointais la jeune silhouette qui le fusillait du regard.

Je stoppais brusquement ma course en enfonçant mes talons dans le sol boueux.

Sur le chemin j'aperçus une petite silhouette verdâtre presque brune, bouger maladroitement, à quelques mètres de nous. Je lançais violemment la fusée contre elle, pour l'illuminer encore plus, la créature gémit et pivota vers nous. Le reptile essaya d'avancer dans notre direction, mais sembla figer un court instant sur place, en émettant des bruissements saccadé en bougeant ces courtes pattes de droite à gauche. Un homme en rouge et gris apparut soudainement et s'élança vers la créature qui tomba mystérieusement sur le sol, Scott glissa sur le sol, tête première, ne réussissant pas à arrêter son élan. Ébahi, il ne sembla pas comprendre le comportement du reptile, semblant être contrôlé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

J'observais la scène immobile.

-Se sont bien des robots. Dit Steve en cherchant le brunet ayant disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

J'anticipais l'apparition d'un homme près de moi. Scott apparut brusquement comme sortit de nulle part. Je sentis un doigt se poser sur mon épaule, je me tournais vers lui. Il me regarda stupéfait, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, ou plutôt un revenant.

-Tu n'es pas morte!? Dit-il en tapotant davantage mon épaule, je repoussais son doigt et le vit retirer son masque en métal.

-Non, je te jure, je suis un fantôme, Scotty. Répondis-je en lui souriant, moqueuse,

-Hey Tic-Tac. Dis Sam en nous rejoignant, Scott saisi sa lampe torche et l'alluma immédiatement.

-Comment tu nous as trouvés? Dis Steve en re-positionnant son bouclier sur son dos.

-Oh, je faisais seulement ma ronde dans le périmètre et j'ai suivi un rapace.

-La nuit est presque tombé, la base est encore loin? Dit-elle en se frottant les bras

-Non, un kilomètre de marche vers l'est et nous y sommes.

*****

Une quinzaine de minutes sous la pluie battante passa, je relevais ma tête et aperçu non loin la silhouette d'un bâtiment imposant doté de plusieurs étages. Une lueur rouge entourait le devant de l'immeuble, celle-ci semblait se reflétait légèrement sur le verre des quelques fenêtres. Scott pointa immédiatement le rayon de sa torche en direction, d'un homme que je reconnu; Clint. Une lumière presque aveuglante me fit découvrir la bâtisse qui semblait être en béton gris, abîmer par les intempéries.

-Ant! Tu as retrouvé Cap? Cria presque l'homme en mauve en s'approchant de nous suivit de près par Wanda flottant près du sol. Leurs visages se décomposa immédiatement en me voyant, je leur souris. J'aperçus une autre silhouette sortir de l'ombre du bâtiment situé sur un vague terrain complètement asphalté. L'homme sembla m'observer longuement en retirant son masque.

-Hey. Dis-je doucement en repoussant quelques mèches mouillées de mon visage.Je replaçais mon arme en bandoulière dans mon dos. Steve s'approcha de l'homme que je reconnus sur-le-champ, le brunet me regarda semblant pétrifier sur place. Je m'avançais enfin vers eux.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te revoir. Dit Wanda un sourire chaleureux sur ces lèvres. Avant d'avoir pu me retourner vers le nouveau venue, je sentit une paire de bras entourer mes épaules et ma taille, de façon possessive. Je répondis rapidement à la marque d'affection, logeant mon visage près de son cou, reniflant son odeur familière, tout en essayant de garder mon équilibre.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, je le savais. Dit-il en me soulevant de terre brièvement, les rayons divergents de l'éclairage d'extérieur, me permit d'apercevoir une lueur anormal dans cette paire yeux qui n'avait toujours été qu'un reflet sans émotion durant si longtemps et dont je connaissais malheureusement comme les doigts de ma main, chaque facette et signification. Que lui était-il arrivé et pourquoi dont cet éclat me rappelait l'état complexe qu'était la folie? Cette retrouvailles n'avait point de sens, comme si en fait elle n'aurait point du se retrouver là, comme si je ne devrais point être ici.

J'analysais ses traits distinctifs avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses orbites gris-bleus étrangement sombres, nos visages fouettés par la pluie battante et les rafales de vent transportant un froid transcendant.

-Tes yeux, il y a un brin de brun dans tes iris, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu. Dit-il souriant avant de plaquer brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes, complètement emporté par la tornade d'émotions émoustillantes, qui semblait le rendre entièrement folingue.

Quelques choses en lui semblaient différentes, et non dans le bon sens du terme, Bucky avait toujours été du genre discret et il ne n'avait jamais eu en ma présence une réaction comme celle-ci. Je passais une de mes mains dans ses cheveux humides, l'autre occupé à tenir mon arme, oubliant bien trop vite, mes inquiétudes à son sujet.

-Tu m'as manqué. Soupirais-je entre deux baisée impatients et toujours plus passionné. Je me perdis, un instant dans l'acte, profitant du contact de sa peau couvert de goutte de pluie. Il abandonna enfin mes lèvres, restant à quelques millimètres de celle-ci, je sentis son souffle chaud percuter ma peau, il sourit enfin et posa délicatement son front sur le mien. James fixa mon regard, l'air soulagé.

-Hey, les tourtereaux,vous venez ou pas? Dit Sam, semblant mal à l'aise et soudainement plus nerveux. Mon environnement tordu reprit une place importante dans mon esprit, ne me laissant qu'une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre, ce qui fit accélérer ma respiration instantanément à la perception d'un autre combat. Mon regard fut attiré par des ombres près des arbres vacillent au gré du vent, une intuition morbide me saisit en plein coeur, en voyant quelques frêles silhouettes se distinguer de la noirceur

-Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Entendis-je dire une voix masculine remplit de malice, dans mon esprit.

Je sursautais en reconnaissant sa voix, il me cachait quelque chose; maudit Septembre. James brisa facilement le cou d'un infecté s'étant approché trop près de moi.

-Courez. Cria Clint en tirant quelques flèches agilement, ne ratant pas sa cible une seule fois.

En me retournant brièvement , je reconnu la voix d'Ariane, elle était complètement apeurée. Je l'aperçus gisant sur le sol parcouru de spasmes, Logan eut la même réaction que moi et accouru vers elle. Ayant à peine le temps d'agripper un couteau, je transperçais d'un coup sec le cou de son assaillant aux yeux lustrés et au visage ensanglanté.

-Non, non, non. Murmurais-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle, perdant progressivement mon sang-froid et sentant de vieux souvenirs refaire surface. Je retirais précipitamment son masque la voyant toussé, son corps couvert d'égratignures et de marque de morsure laissant quelques recoins de son cou recouvert de bout de peau et de sang presque noir.

-Je vais.. Sash.. j'ai mal. Bafouilla-t-elle en toussant brusquement remplissant sa bouche de sang pourpre.

Logan attaqua sauvagement les quelques contaminés qui rodaient encore près de nous, laissant quelques grognements incontrôlables au passage. Mon esprit affolé ne sembla pas comprendre la situation, ni même réussit à prendre quelconque initiative, laissant mes souvenirs m'étouffer, encore une fois j'avais échoué, elle allait mourir à cause de mon inattention.

-Tout va bien aller, je te le promets. Dis-je d'une voix cassante en voulant la redresser, ses yeux paniqués rivés aux miens. Je vis horrifié, cette paire d'yeux se gorgeait d'un liquide noir. Elle balbutia davantage en sanglotant. Je senti quelqu'un m'agripper violemment me forçant à me relever sur mes jambes tremblantes.

-Ne la touche pas! Cria James en tentant difficilement de me retenir. J'essayais de le frapper, mais il maintint sa prise sur moi et me traina jusqu'à la base en esquivant mes coups de pied et de poing maladroits. La boîte entreposée dans mon sac s'enfonce dans mon dos dès qu'il me serra encore plus contre lui en avançant rapidement vers la base. James plaqua brusquement sa main sur ma bouche en conservant son bras sur ma taille, m'empêchant de crier de terreur en apercevant d'autres créatures s'attaquer au corps maintenant inerte d'Aarina. Je sanglotais bruyamment en tombant à genoux, me faisant repousser à l'intérieur, un lourd cliquetis métallique se fit entendre derrière moi. Tremblotant, je fixais le sol de l'édifice complètement immobile,laissant mes pleurs devenir de petits bruits incohérents. Livide, je reconnus quelques visages près de moi essayant tous de me résonner ou de me calmer, toutes ses voix semblèrent si lointaines et si insignifiantes.

Je m'entourais de mes bras et fermais mes paupières tout en agrippant le rebord de ma tenu, voulant oublier ce monde à tout prix, je ne méritais point ce don, je n'apportais que tuerie et malheur, pourquoi étais-je si inutile et stupide? La mort semblait avoir si peur de moi, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement prendre mon âme et me libérer de toute cette galère? Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, j'ouvris mes yeux et tombais sur Steve et Bucky devant moi, mon coeur s'emballa de plus belle, je posais rapidement mon regard sur eux, tout en apercevant derrière la silhouette de Logan semblant aussi attristé et blême que moi.

-Je n'arrive plus à res..respirer. Dis-je en frémissant vivement, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ma respiration haletante, semblant m'asphyxier dans mon propre oxygène. Le blondinet s'approcha de moi immédiatement et me serra vigoureusement contre lui, je sentis une main familière frotter délicatement mon dos.

-Respire profondément, tout va bien. Chuchota-t-il, J'essayais de repousser nonchalamment une silhouette étrangère près de moi, toujours désorienté, j'inspirais et expirer brusquement. James saisit doucement mon sac toujours posé sur mes épaules.

Une sensation apaisante m'envahi, me faisant oublier tous mes problèmes. Soudainement, mon corps sembla extrêmement léger bien trop éthéré que bizarrement ce monde me sembla hors d'atteinte, je me laissais bercer par celle-ci,

tombant doucement endormi sachant qu'une jeune femme nommée Wanda était la source de cette impression.

***** 

Des bras entoura délicatement ma taille, je souris reconnaissance l'odeur de James qui posa son menton sur mon épaule. Je me retournais enfin le sentant poser sur mon cou, un léger baisée.

Les quelques rayons du soleil réussissant à pénétrer par les fenêtres presque tout placardées créèrent un halo lumineux autour de lui, soulignant les traits de son visage séduisant. Son regard affectueux m'observant un instant, il me sourit et posa sa main glaciale sur ma joue. Apaisé et étrangement léthargique, je le contemplais me sentant progressivement diverger, en un seul clignement de paupière, tout disparu me laissant dans un vide pesant et inconfortable, je fermais de nouveau mes yeux astreints à ne faire qu'une chose; dormir.

*****

Quelques murmures dérangeant m'obligèrent à sortir de mon sommeil manipulé, que je savais instinctivement, avait été créé par la jeune femme aux pouvoirs télépathiques. Je restais immobile sentant encore mon corps se remettre de l'expérience, elle était entrée dans ma tête, elle m'avait contrôlé. J'entrouvris mes paupières et observais les deux silhouettes situées à quelques centimètres de moi qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon réveille. Je grimaçais en me remémorant les derniers événements et roulais lentement sur le dos en ouvrant complètement mes yeux, je fixais le plafond de la pièce, infamie par mon impuissante envers sa mort, elle ne méritait pas, elle aurait dû survivre. Je réalisais soudainement que quelque chose avait bien bloqué mes intuitions, mais qui ou quoi? 

-Merci Wanda. Dis l'homme à la voix aigre que reconnu immédiatement, avant de quitter la salle. Je me remémorais la simple phrase remplie de rancoeur que cet individu m'avait murmurée; «tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde», ces mots ne m'étaient point étranges. Je me redressais hâtivement. Septembre était la cause de tous mes problèmes.

Toujours, perplexe, je quittais le lit et regardais autour de moi, la pièce complètement grise semblait être une infirmerie classique ayant quelques lits et plusieurs équipements médicaux. Je passais une de mes mains subtilement sur mes côtes toujours douloureuse et réalisais soulagée que je portait encore ma tenu. La porte en métal argenté s'ouvrit subitement, je vis un homme sans cheveux qui semblait se déplacer en chaise roulante, aux sourires aimables. Celui-ci roula jusqu'à moi, restant sur mes gardes, cet homme était un télépathe.

-Je suis bien ravi de vous voir enfin réveillé, je suis Charles Xavier. Dit-il semblant voir en moi.

-Sasha. Dis-je d'une voix cassé tout sachant très bien qu'il avait lu mon esprit voyant un brin de désarroi dans ses yeux.Je le laissais me guider hors de la pièce.

Mon avenir semblait sans espoir ressemblant à un cul-de-sac insurmontable.


	20. Sputnik

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre XIIIIIIII

Sputnik

 

*Histoire selon James Barnes*

 

J'appréciais chaque seconde du contact de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses mains si douces, comme si cela n'était qu'un autre rêve. J'observais attentivement les traits de son visage marqué de nombreuses égratignures que je n'avais jamais aperçu auparavant, elle s'était battue pour survivre, elle avait encore souffert, le remords m'envahit. J'écoutais distraitement la conversation entre Xavier et Sasha,

Étrangement, je n'avais jamais cru, une seule fois que cette femme aurait été anéantie par un simple éclair, cela n'avait pas de sens, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Je n'avais jamais cessé de croire qu'elle était quelque part, vivante. L'invasion nous avait tous pris de court ce jour-là, j' avais perdu la femme que j'adorais plus que tout au monde et je ne m'étais retrouvée seule de nouveau avec mes monstres intérieurs qui semblaient indomptables sauf pour Sasha, son don avait toujours été un outil fiable pour m'aider à me défaire progressivement des répercussions de mes années de manipulations chez Hydra. J'avais de la chance d'avoir encore mon coéquipier et meilleur ami de longue date à mes côtés, car sans lui je n'aurais sûrement pas réussi à braver les jours et nuits douloureuses, sans elle. Je repensais à cette jeune fille qui avait été sauvagement tuée; qui était-elle? Un bref regret m'habita, aurais-je pu faire quelques choses pour la sauver, si seulement, je n'étais pas sans cesse embrumé par cette drôle de sensation. Je repoussais ses questions et je laissais mes pensées dériver vers la cause de cette apocalypse; des êtres ressemblant à des reptiles qui adoraient la chair humaine, ces extraterrestres avaient tout détruit sur leurs passages et avaient tué des millions d'innocentes personnes, leurs attaques nous ont poussé à quitter vers le Nord, durant notre périple au Canada, nous avions rencontré d'autres «superhéros». Nous avions donc décidé de nous rallier et de nous réfugier ici pour tenter de trouver une solution enfin de détruire ces satanés reptiliens qui pourrissaient la vie de milliers de gens depuis au moins deux ans.

J'analysais L'expression du visage, cela devait bien faire une décennie que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi fragile, la mort de cette jeune fille semblait l'avoir grandement affecté. D'ailleurs, je croire l'avoir déjà entendu dire qu'elle avait eu une soeur, peut-être était-ce à cause de cela. Je regardais brusquement aux alentours essayant de dissimuler ma grimace en sentant mon ventre se tordre de douleur, une drôle de sensation me parcourut, j'épiais Sasha de nouveau essayant d'oublier mon inconfort qui ne semblait qu'augmenter de jour en jour, peut-être avais-je mal digérer quelques chose ou peut-être était-ce l'air?

Je serrais sa main de nouveau en passant mon pouce délicatement sur le revers de celle-ci et ne puis penser à cet instant qu'une chose; Mon dieu comme je l'aimais.

*****

*Histoire selon personnage principale*

 

Je suivis Xavier silencieuse à travers plusieurs couloirs, blafard et exténué. J'observais l'endroit rapidement, celui-ci semblait plutôt en bon état, vue de l'intérieur. James serra frénétiquement ma main sentant mes muscles émettre quelques tremblements.

Je tournais mon regard vers Charles dès que nous fument dans une pièce aérée qui semblait être un salon, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle. Je reconnus Wanda situé près d'un homme humanoïde, la Vision, je l'avais croisé à de nombreuses reprises lors de mon séjour chez Stark, nous nous entendions extrêmement bien ensemble. Il m'accorda un bref regard intrigué. J'observais les autres personnes dans la pièce, un brunet qui semblait pouvoir contrôler le magnétisme, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et mauve murmurera quelque chose à son compagnon. Il tourna son regard vers moi, une lueur de stupeur traversa celui-ci, j'avais déjà connu cet homme. Le psychique attira l'attention, de toutes les personnes présentent en se raclant la gorge.

-Voici notre nouvelle alliée; Sasha. Dit Charle avant de me présenter les autres mutants et super-héros.

Steve accouru vers moi, quelques instant après en me serrant vigoureusement dans ses bras.

-Ça va? Dit-il en m'interrogeant du regard, particulièrement inquiet.

-Oui, oui. Dis-je presque dans un murmure, il relâcha sa prise sur moi et me sourit légèrement, ne semblant pas du tout me croire en conservant son regard soucieux river aux miens. J'aperçu Logan dans un recoin de la pièce, complètement seul, il m'esquissa un léger signe de tête. Je m'éloignais subtilement en abandonna la main de James et me dirigeais vers lui.

-Je suis..vraiment désolée, Logan. Dis-je d'une voix cassante.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit-il l'aire exténué en se re-positionnant dans le siège en cuir, semblant absorber par ses pensées.

-Si tu le dis. Répondis-je faiblement en retournant auprès du duo.

*****

Après une courte visite de l'établissement, Bucky me guida jusqu'à sa chambre en discutant des événements des dernières années, il n'avait jamais laissé, une seule fois, ma main durant les deux derrières heures, je me sentais si étrange comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de moi ne m'affectait plus. Il déverrouilla la porte et avec un signe de la main m'invita à l'intérieur, il semblait avoir gardé ses qualités de gentlemen, je pénétrait dans celle-ci, qui était particulièrement petit. Je jetais un bref regard à la pièce désordonnée, je reconnu mon sac souillé poser près de son lit. Un objet métallique attira mon attention, je me précipitais vers lui et saisit le chaine nette argentée, un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, je le serrais contre moi en soupirant soulager qu'elle existe encore.

-Steve, me l'a donné après l'incident à Berlin. Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, je tournais ma tête vers lui et le serrais dans mes bras.

-Merci d'en avoir pris soin. Répondis-je glissant la chaîne entre mes doigts, comme ce petit objet m'avait manqué.

*****

Je retirais enfin la tenu de combat or et noir que je portais maintenant depuis plusieurs jours, je laissais glisser entre mes lèvres un bref grognement en extirpant mon bras du costume sentant mes côtes se contracter sur moi, j' expirais longuement et j'enlevais rapidement le reste de l'habit tout en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements brusques, j'inspectais chacun de mes blessures et constatais que la plupart n'étaient qu'aux stades d'hématome. Je souriais me trouvant chanceuses que celle-ci est guérit aussi vite, peut-être qu'après tout le sérum d'Hydra fonctionnait toujours sur moi. Je tournais le robinet de la douche et laissais l'eau se réchauffer, un instant, plus impatiente que jamais de me débarrasser de la couche de crase qui me recouvrait. Je me glissais sous le pommeau et laissait ce liquide précieux coulé sur mon corps, posant mon front contre les parois de celle-ci en retenant mes sanglots, en essayant de penser à autre chose. J'aurai dû la sauver. Je frappais doucement le mur avec mon poing, la tristesse et le regret m'envahissait, comme je me détestais. Septembre avait tout fait pour bloquer mes pouvoirs, en m'empêchant ainsi de la sauver. Ce voyageur n'était point l'homme qu'il semblait être, comment avait-il fait pour bluffer mes intuitions? Je le maudissais mentalement en respirant profondément.

Je secouais, ma tête légèrement, cette mort ne devait point m'affecter, je devais garder mon sang-froid, je devais conserver mon impassibilité pour tout ce que j'allais devoir affronter dans les prochains jours, je devrais rester forte. Ce passé ne disparaîtrait jamais et la seule chose que je pouvais et devais faire était de ne jamais laisser ses souvenirs m'affecter de nouveau. James ne devrait jamais être au courant des événements ayant eu lieu pendant les deux semaines d'horreur que j'avais vécues, tout ce que j'avais fait n'étais en aucun cas relié à lui. Malencontreusement pour Bucky, j'étais une psychique, il ne pouvait donc rien, me cacher, en contrepartie, je savais parfaitement que cet assassin à la mémoire aux tendances de désertion avait de nombreux secrets lascifs aux traits plutôt osés. Je savais aussi qu'il se souvenait précisément de toutes ses péripéties. Durant toutes ces années, j'avais toujours eu la bonne conscience de ne pas aborder le sujet, pensant toujours que James était encore trop instable, trop si ou trop ça, peut-être un jour, j'oserais, qui sait.

Je me redressais et frottais brusquement mon visage, repoussant l'eau qui agaçait mes yeux, tentant de me convaincre que tout allait bien en me concentrant sur la sensation agréable de l'eau qui dégringolait sur ma peau.

*****

J'enroulais rapidement une serviette autour de moi et m'empressai de sortir de la salle de bain. Je ne fis quelques pas, que j'aperçus James assit sur le rebord du lit en train de feuilleter le fameux livre à la couverture grise. Je pinçai mes lèvres soudainement agacée, restant immobile. 

-Où l'as-tu trouvée? Dit-il en agitant légèrement le bouquin du bout de ses doigts.

Furieuse, je me précipitai vers lui, Bucky se releva dans un bond et esquiva mes gestes m'empêchant de le récupérer. Ces écrits ne le concernaient pas.

-Pas de tes oignons. Répondis-je hargneuse tentant de conserver ma serviette en place. Un sourire amusé apparu sur son visage.

-Tu sais que ça parle de toi? Dit Barnes ne semblant plus si préoccupé par le livre, en posant une de ses mains sur mes hanches. Je soupirai le voyant tendre son bras gauche encore plus haut, son sourire s'élargie encore plus.

-Oui, espèce d'idiot, rend le moi maintenant. insistai-je sèchement. Il s'approcha davantage de moi, j'arquais un sourcil, devinant ses intentions. James inclina doucement son visage vers le mien, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus avides. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siens, le sentant dé-serrer ma prise sur le rebord du tissu en entrecroisant ses doigts avec les miens. Le baisée s'intensifiant, je profitai de la distraction pour m'emparer du livre. Je souris fièrement en réapparaissant derrière lui, en quelques secondes. Je ris de plus belle en le voyant embrasser du vide, Bucky se retourna brusquement et croisa ses bras en secouant brièvement sa tête, conservant un air austère durant un quart de seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

-T'es trop facile. Déclarai-je en serrant le bouquin contre moi.

-Tu es certaine de cela? Protesta James en enveloppant ma taille de ses bras, je repoussai une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille avant de plonger mon regard charmeur dans le sien.

-C'est une question à débattre. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure instinctivement en me repoussant davantage contre le rebord du lit simple. Je frôlais avec un de mes doigts, le rebord de sa mâchoire, les minutes suivantes allaient sûrement me permettre de me changer les idées.

-J'aime bien débattre, surtout avec toi. Dit-il d'une voix alanguie en posant doucement ses lèvres contre les miens. J'enroulais ma jambe droite autour de sa taille, le rapprochant agressivement encore plus près de moi. Chacun de mes battements de mon coeur étaient synchronisés avec les siens, son torse se dressant et s'abaissant au même rythme que ma poitrine plaquée contre lui.

Je laissai tomber le bouquin sur le sol et j'entrouvrais légèrement mes lèvres, je sentis immédiatement sa langue attaquer la mienne, se battant pour la dominance que je lui offris, sans hésitation. Toutes sortes de sensations agréables et peu familières traversèrent mon corps faisant perdre toute l'importance à la réalité sordide environnante.

*****

La soirée se finit par nos cris d'extases, maintenant à bout de souffle, Bucky tomba sur le dos, plutôt sur le côté, manquant cruellement d'espace dans ce lit, mais après tout cela n était qu'un avantage. Il m'attira quelques instants après, contre lui, je nichais ma tête près de son cou et écoutais sa respiration qui se répercutait contre ma peau humide. Il passa sa main subtilement dans mes cheveux avant de poser un dernier baisé sur mon front.

-Je t'aime tellement. Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi. Répondis-je immédiatement adorant cette phrase plus que jamais. Je baillais soudainement et fermais mes paupières sentant l'envie de dormir plus oppressant particulièrement en me rappelant ces nuits angoissantes dans les bois qui ne m'avaient accordé que quelques heures de sommeil. Son souffle devenu plus régulier, je supposais que Bucky savait déjà assoupir. Cet mort ne devais pas m'affecter. Me répétais-je quelques fois en essayant de m'endormir.

La fatigue gagna progressivement son combat me laissant plonger dans les abysses du sommeil tout en ressentant une dernière sensation inconnue qui ne me fit croire que peut-être qu'après toute, la plupart de mes intuitions avaient sûrement été fausses ou même façonnées.

Ce monde n'était-il qu'un mensonge?


	21. Tu es la seule

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre XIIIIIIIII

Tu es la seule

 

Un paysage apocalyptique s'offrit à moi, je regardais les alentours complètement détruits et en proie aux flammes. J'avançais calmement et observais davantage le carnage, plusieurs silhouettes ombrageuses jonchaient le sol, m'empêchant donc de connaître leurs identités. D'autres toujours debout se battaient de façon acharnée contre d'étranges créatures reptiliennes ou d'autres.. humains. J'aperçus, un bâtiment caractéristique anéantit sous une épaisse couche de cendres, un mot me vient immédiatement en tête; Washington. Étrangement paisible, je levais mon regard vers le ciel qui ne semblait qu'être une vue détaillée des ténèbres, celui-ci étant parsemé de structures métalliques volantes.Un contraste noir et orangé remplissait l'obscurité ambiante donnant une atmosphère encore plus lourde et terrifiante à l'endroit, malgré tout je n'étais point effrayé. Je me dirigeais en direction d'un homme pâle portant une tenue plutôt élégante et irréprochable.

-Tu es la seule. Dit-il d'une voix détachée.

*****

J'ouvrais brusquement mes yeux et cherchais pendant quelques instants mon souffle, je clignais des paupières et essayais d'acclimater ma vue à la noirceur de la pièce. Une odeur et un toucher familier me firent frissonner. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme et de me faire à l'idée que ce ne devait être qu'une vision ou un rêve extrêmement réaliste et que je ne risquais plus rien. La phrase se retournant plusieurs dans ma tête, qu'insinuait-il? Je sentis le contact rassurant d'un baisée derrière ma nuque puis un bras apparu sur le côté de mon corps. James me rapprocha de lui, je me retournais et aperçut une paire d'yeux bleu-gris encore ensommeillés. Je déposais un baisée sur ses lèvre.

-Encore un cauchemar? Dit-il doucement. J'acquiesçais en soupirant, je relevais mon regard vers lui. Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. J'adorais le voir sourire, cela était arrivé si rarement que je pouvais encore compter les occasions sur les doigts de ma main. Il étira son bras et alluma la lampe de chevet poser près du lit.

-J'adore te voir sourire, tu sais? Dis-je dissimulant ma détresse sentant le poids des derniers évènements limiter ma conscience en la faisant tourner en rond, pourquoi cet mort avait été inévitable? Pourquoi ?

-Sérieusement, pourquoi? Il sembla intrigué et amusé par ma remarque. Je lui souris et passais une main maladroite dans ses cheveux.

-Lorsque tu souris, tout ce que nous avons vécu semble s'estompe pendant un moment, tu sembles heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Il déposa sa main sur mon visage et me regarda dans les yeux semblant décrypter chacune de mes sentiments.

-Je te promets que nous ne s'aurons plus jamais séparé. Il ne t'arriva plus rien, je te le promets. Il soutint mon regard pendant longues minutes, je me nichais contre James. Il caressa doucement mon dos et me serra contre lui.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante, à savourer la compagnie de l'autre. Je gardais toujours en tête, les mots de Septembre ainsi que le bref aperçu du futur donc j' avais eu la chance de percevoir aussi clairement, l'avenir n'était pas un endroit accueillant et prometteur, dans ce monde, mais peut-être pourrais-je changer les choses, car après tout, le temps était mon meilleur allié.

Je me redressais enfin son regard ne quitta pas le mien, semblant toujours plusieurs désireux.

-Je meurs de faim! M'exclamais-je avant de quitter le lit lui donnant ainsi une vue parfaite sur mon corps encore dénudé, je pus sentir son regard fixer à mon derrière. Je parcourir la pièce faisant bouger mes hanches excessivement jusqu'à un tiroir rempli de vêtement, adorant le fait que cet homme soit aussi facile à déconcentrer.

-La vue te plaît, soldat? Dis-je suavement avant de pressentir le contact froid de la chaîne sur le bas de mon cou qui contrasta parfaitement avec la chaleur de ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

-J'adore. Répondit-il à voix basse. J'agrippais, un chandail à manche court de couleur verte kaki ainsi qu'une paire de joggings noirs, l'ensemble serait sûrement trop grand pour moi, mais au moins je connaissais le propriétaire.

-Je t'emprunte quelques vêtements. Dis-je en m'éloignant de lui en direction de la salle de bains, en jetant un bref regard dans sa direction en profitant, moi aussi, de la vue.

-Tu as déjà volé mon coeur, chérie prends tout ce que tu veux. Répondit-il d'une voix mélodieuse. Je souris immédiatement.

-Un vrai poète, t'as suivi des cours pendant que je n'étais pas là? Je l'entendis rire. Je lavais mon visage rapidement avec de l'eau, jetant un bref coup d'oeil dans le miroir, me remémorant le livre, mon sourire disparu immédiatement. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements, observant la silhouette de James bouger dans la chambre, puis mes vêtements amples, mais tellement confortables. Je saisis délicatement le collier et posais un baisée sur celle-ci avant de la dissimuler sous le chandail.

-Tu es prête. J'aperçus Bucky appuyé contre le rebord de la porte maintenant complètement habillé. Je le dépassais et agripper sa main.

-Absolument.

*****

J'avalais la dernière gorgée du jus d'orange présent dans mon verre, en écoutant les conversations autour de moi. Sentant la main de James glisser sur mes jambes croisées, discrètement. J'observais les quelques personnes installées avec nous; Steve, Natasha ( qui avait décidé après mon «départ» de rejoindre l'autre équipe), Scott, Wanda, Vision et Sam, la plupart étaient souriants et complètement accaparés par leurs discussions semblant tout à coup oubliés, l'apocalypse qui se déroulait hors de l'édifice ainsi que le combat morbide qui s'était déroulé la nuit précédente. Logan assit à l'autre bout de la pièce en compagnie de Tornade, (une mutante capable de contrôler la météo) et d'autres mutants, il ne posa pas une seule fois son regard sur moi, c'était plutôt comprenable, Aarina était bien morte à cause de mon inattention. En écoutant les conversations, j'appris aussi que Scott avait une jeune fille et que Clint avait trois jeunes enfants qui étaient tous ici avec eux. Je restais silencieuse toujours aussi intriguée par cet endroit, en mangeant quelques bouchées de mon déjeuner, avant de repousser l'assiette sentant mon ventre se tordre, ne réussissant pas à me sortir de la tête le visage ensanglanté d'Aarina, qui ne me fit que remémorer la mort de ma soeur.

-Alors, tu as fait un bond dans le temps? Dit soudainement Natasha en mâchouillant son repas, je tournais mon attention vers elle en ignorant mon angoisse.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Dis-je en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, tout en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ma main.

-Donc, tu contrôles le temps où c'était un accident? Rajouta, Wanda soudainement intéressée par mes propos.

-Oui. Répondis-je rapidement ne désirant pas aborder le sujet, elle me fixa un moment, mais soupira, semblant incapable de pénétrait dans mon esprit tout en me jetant un dernier coup d'oeil intrigué. Maximoff n'entrerais plus jamais dans ma tête. Comme c'était facile de dissimuler sa tristesse et sa douleur dans ce monde. pensais-je. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au regard vif et amical apparue près de Scott.

-Tu sais le futur alors?! Prouve le! Dit-elle un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je souris et jeter un coup d'oeil à James qui semblait avoir compris ce que je voulais faire.

-Oui, je sais presque tout. Dis-je en apparaissant soudainement derrière elle, un millième de seconde plus tard, les bras croisés après avoir prévu les quelques minutes suivantes. Elle sursauta en s'apercevant, l'aire impressionné.

-Steve, ton café, il est trop chaud. Dis-je quelques secondes avant de le voir presque recracher son breuvage. Je réapparus près du Fauve qui était le principal scientifique de la base, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Je ralentis le temps et rattrapais avant même qu'il ai pu se rendre compte, quelques documents qui avaient débuté leurs chutes vers le sol puis laissait le temps reprendre son cours en lui remettant les papiers.

-Vous devraient faire plus attention. Dis-je désinvolte avant de réapparaître près de James, en passant un bras autour de sa taille. J'aperçus le regard de la jeune fille et des autres semblants complètement ébahi. Ce petit tour de «magie» me permettrait de dissimuler encore plus mes véritables sentiments, ils croiraient que j'allai bien comme toujours.

-C'est incroyable. Dit-elle voix basse à son père qui l'avait assit sur ses genoux. Sam et Steve échangèrent un regard amusé. Je semblais avoir gagné l'attention de toute la salle.

-Pas aussi impressionnant que l'a fois où tu as détruit ce monstre. Rajouta Sam en me souriant pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

-Vraiment, l'homme oiseau? Répondis-je, il me fusilla du regard, brièvement conservant son sourire.

-Vos capacités de Chronokinésie sont très fascinants, Sasha. Dit Vision, toujours si polie, pensais-je.

-Merci, Vision.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, vous deux? Dit Steve brisant le silence. James jeta un regard dans ma direction, je réfléchis à la bonne manière de formuler la réponse.

-J'ai perdu le décompte des années, depuis un bon moment. Répondu James à ma place, d'un ton léger en, souriant à son meilleur ami. Je vis le Capitaine déglutir en se souvenant sûrement comme moi de «l'ascenseur». Barnes m'interrogea du regard, mais je ne fis que secouait ma tête légèrement, en faussant un petit éclat de rire.

-Tu ne devrais pas épuiser tes pouvoirs comme cela.

-Et, vous ne devriez pas entrer dans la tête des gens. Répondis-je du tact au tact mentalement, m'apercevant que j'avais laissé mon esprit sans blocage, un instant.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Pensais-je brusquement en regardant au alentours.

-J'aimerais bien discuter avec vous, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau.

Je m'abaissais vers James, doucement.

-Je vais rendre une petite visite au professeur. Murmurais-je dans son oreille avant de m'éloigner discrètement du groupe.

Je pressentit la présence de James, quelques instants plus tard. Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les miens et serra délicatement ma main, je lui souris faiblement.

-Je t'accompagne, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te perdes. Dit-il mi-sérieux.

-D'accord. Répondis-je toujours intrigué par son comportement.

Nous parcourûmes plusieurs couloirs et escaliers en discutant des derniers mois et de ces drôles d'Aliens qui malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives semblaient devenir plus fort en propageant davantage de maladies dans le monde entier tout en envoyant des vagues de Raptors de plus en plus régulièrement. Ceux-ci semblait adorer particulièrement notre aire remplit de pollution et selon Bucky ceci leurs permettraient de survivre sur notre planète. Je l'écoutais, silencieuse, parler des deux dernières années en mon absence en sentant la culpabilité et le chagrin remplir mon esprit de plus en plus, tous ce que j'avais vue durant les dernières jours et ressentit semblait rendre ma mélancolie encore plus insupportable. James froncent des sourcil en remarquant que je n'avais point dit un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Est-ce que ça va? Dit-il en agrippant gentiment mon bras pour me faire pivoter vers lui en m'arrêtant devant la porte en bois extrêmement abîmé du bureau.

-Oui, je pense. Répondis-je semblant me mentir particulièrement plus à moi-même qu'à Bucky. Je détournais mon attention vers la porte, un instant en avalant difficilement ma salive, le laissant seul avec ses inquiétudes à mon propos. Peut-être étais-je égoïste en essayant de dissimuler mes soucis tout en essayant de rester lucide face à ce monde déplorable. Après un moment d'hésitation, je tournais mon regard vers James rester muet.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

-Oui, bien sûr. Il poussa la porte qui émit un craquement sonore dérangeant.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce suivie de près par James et tombais immédiatement sur Charle Xavier, un scientifique dont j'avais fait la connaissance, hier il semblait fixer un écran où étaient projetées diverses images.

-Xavier. Dis-je calmement en m'approchant de lui, ils se retournèrent vers moi.

-Vous voilà enfin.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? Dis-je restant de marbre sachant intérieurement ce qu'il allait me révéler.

-Les reptiliens deviennent de plus en plus fort, il s'adapte comme nous à leurs nouvelles environnements et ils semblent bien apprécier notre atmosphère polluer. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction vers James qui savait soudainement approcher de moi.

-Qui a-t-il, Xavier? Dit James. Le professeur soupira et fit pivoter son siège vers le diaporama qu'il remit en marche, je l'observais un instant et réalisais que les images démontrées précisément l'intérieur des vaisseaux que j'avais vu auparavant ainsi que les trajets de ceux-ci depuis les derniers mois.

-Nous avons perdu cette guerre, sergent, ils ont conquis presque toute la planète, nous avons tout tenter, j'ai même essayés de communiquer mentalement avec eux et... ils sont bien trop puissant. Dit Charle, l'aire désolé en baissant légèrement son regard vers le sol en se frottant discrètement les temples.

Réticente, je continuais à regarder les clichés et plans, peut-être avais-je la solution à cette apocalypse, peut-être étais-je la solution, malgré tout la réaction de Charle, pourquoi abandonnerait-il, est-ce que ces monstres l'avait influencer?

-Ça n'a pas de sens, il doit bien y avoir une solution! Répondit James en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui, la tension dans la pièce ayant grandement augmenté. Je me retournais vers Erik, tous juste arriver dans la pièce.

-Vous avez discuté avec les autres de la situation. Rajouta, James fermement.

-Nous étions sur le point de..

-Erik. Dis-je froidement me remémorant notre rencontre durant la guerre froide, j'étais si jeune et trop peu expérimenté. Il réprima, un sourire en me voyant.

-Tu as bien changé, on dirait. Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant, je me défis de la prise de Bucky et me dirigeais vers lui, les bras croisées.

-Ravi de te revoir, moi aussi. Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Vous semblez bien vous connaître. Entendis-je dire Hank derrière moi.

-Plus maintenant. Répondis-je, en passant un doigt maladroit dans la chaîne de mon collier, en me retournant sachant ce qu'allait dire le professeur.

-Nous avons analysé toutes les possibilités, mais rien ne pourrait détruire ces créatures et maintenant qu'une grande partie de la population a été infectée, Hank ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et releva son regard vers moi, nous pensons que vous, notre nouvelle alliée pourrait être l'issue de notre future qui ne semble plus être assuré.

-Selon certaine rumeurs Stark aurait trouvé une sorte de remède et... selon Natasha vous auriez été proche de-.

-Vous voulez que je trouve Stark et que je vole l'antidote, c'est ça? Dis-je calmement en l'interrompant.

-Oui. Je hochais la tête et m'approchais de l'écran.

-Non. Sasha, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit James impassible.

-Stark est à Washington. Dis-je laissant de côté les propos de Bucky. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Je suis la seule capable de le faire. Pensais-je en quittai la pièce sans rien ajouter, le laissant transi, il ne réagit point et me laissa quitter le bureau, immobile. Je vagabondais dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment, ne voulant pas confronter James à nouveau, malheureusement je savais très bien que ce je devais faire, manipuler encore, peut-être pour la dernier fois de ma vie.

J'arrêtais dans un coin et me laissais glisser sur le mur, j'allongeais mes jambes sur le carrelage grisâtre. J'aperçus une bouteille en verre transparent pendouillé devant mes yeux; du Whisky.

-Hey Nat. Dis-je en agrippant la boisson que je bus immédiatement, un peu d'alcool ne me ferait pas de mal n'est-ce pas? Une chaleur désagréable traversa ma gorge. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, je lui rendis le contenant.

-J'ai entendu dire que nous allions à Washington, demain à la première heure. Dit-elle en me tendant de nouveau le Jake Daniel, je passais mon pouce sur les lettres en relief situé sur le haut de la bouteille avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

-James, n'ai pas ravi. Dis-je entre deux gorgées avant de lui tendre à nouveau.

-Pourquoi? Dit Natasha en repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux me voir, en avalant rapidement.

-Il sait que je ne survivrais pas, Washington est envahi d'infectés et on peut à peine y respirer. Elle m'interrogea du regard, je soupirais bruyamment en saisissant le Whisky que je savais n'aurait aucun effet sur moi.

-Je suis la seule et Washington est mon dernier arrêt. Répondis-je en avalant plusieurs longues gorgées appréciant le goût corsé. Je me relevais et lui tendis la boisson.

-Merci pour le Whisky, on se voit demain. Elle me regarda m'éloigner, l'aire inquiète et indécis à mon égard.

Je me rendis à la chambre de James et pénétrais dans celle-ci, je fus accueilli par le bruit de la douche. Soulagé, j'allai prendre mon sac déposé dans un coin et m'assis sur le lit, mes jambes croisées en position indienne. Je pris doucement le livre en cuivre, décidé de savoir une fois pour toute la vérité, car après tout ce qui m'était arrivé, rien ne pouvais touché davantage mon esprit, enfin je l'espérais. Un silence lourd planait sur la pièce, je passais ma main sur la couverture abîmée.

-Tu sait que la vérité ne te sauvera pas? Je relevais rapidement, mon regard vers lui sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'aperçus James, ses cheveux encore humides ne portant qu'un pantalon de jogging, il fixa mon regard, je reposais mon attention sur le bouquin.

-Je le sais trop bien, James. Il s'assit près de moi. J'inspirais profondément et tournais les premières pages du livre écrit en Russe, ma langue natale, je lis quelques passages sentant Bucky aussi intéressé que moi par le contenu.

«

предмет: 004865 02

Sujet: 004865 02

 

имя полный:

Гпасе «Нортхы» Акела Еастщоод

Nom et prénom de naissance:

Grace "Northy" Akela Eastwood

 

Кодовое:

демерит

Nom de code:

Démérite

 

День рождения:

7 сентябрь 1948

Date de naissance:

7 septembre 1948.

 

секс:

женщина

Sexe:

Femme.

 

происхождения:

Русский и канадский

Origine:

Russe et canadienne

 

Страна/место рождения:

Россия,Тверь

Pays/ville de naissance:

Russie,Tver.

 

волосы:

блондин

Cheveux:

Blond

 

глаза:

коричневый

Yeux:

Brun

 

Текущий статус семьи ; сирота

Statut familiale actuel; Orpheline

 

Выбор проекта выговор :

1965 ; перспективным кандидатом.

Sélection projet Démérité:

1965; Candidat prometteur.

 

Сыворотка:

Серый и зимний солдат

Sérum:

Gris et Soldat de l'hiver »

 

Je consultait intensément les pages suivantes, la plupart censuré, je lisait et relisais chaque phrase, chaque mot, je sentis un torrent de larme dégouliner sur mes joues ne réussissant plus à conserver mon sang froid, la vérité était si douloureuse et si difficile à assumer, mais celle-ci était bien plus réconfortante qu'un mensonge vieux d'une décennie. Je reniflais et essayais de me calmer, James agrippa le livre et le jeta loin de moi, celui-ci percuta le mur le plus proche. Il m'approcha immédiatement contre lui, il me serra contre lui, faisant presque pénétrer ses ongles dans ma peau. Je sanglotait et entourait ses épaule de mes bras.

-Tu n'iras pas à Washington. Sa voix angoissé trahi sa peur véridique sachant que rien ne pourrais me faire changer d'avis.

-Je le dois et je le ferais, j'ai un plan. Bucky s'éloigna de moi et place ses deux mains sur les côtés de mon visage, je reniflais rapidement en essuyant du revers de ma main mes larmes, peut-être démontrais-je ma vulnérabilité, mais cet fois je ne pouvais me cacher davantage.

-J'espère bien. Il m'embrassa agressivement, ne me laissant pas une seule minute pour répondre, je plaçai une de mes main sur son cou alors que l'autre trace maladroitement les muscles de son ventre. Il me repoussa sur mon dos, brutalement et me surplomba.

-C'est fou comme je te haïe parfois. Dit-il, il embrassa le bas de mon cou, je relevais ma tête, instinctivement. Je souris, aimant les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps en cet instant qui allégeait mon esprit déprimé.

-Ça à toujours été, soit l'amour soit la guerre entre nous. Dis-je lentement en donnant une importance particulière à chaque mot.

\- Tu sens bonne. Dit James un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, tout en retirant mon pantalon. Je ris et le vis arrêter tous ces mouvements et me fixer l'air incrédule, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier mon rire.

Sans avertissement, je le retournais sur son dos et l'empêcher de retrouver son ancienne position.

-Tu t'es toujours cru plus fort que moi, mon chou. Il rit enfin et se redressa avec mon aide, ce qui le plaqua immédiatement contre moi, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Bucky me regarda désireux d'aller plus loin.

-J'espère que peut importe ce qui arrivera à Washington, nous serons toujours ensemble d'une certaine façon. Dis-je enfin en le serrant dans mes bras. Fixant le mur devant moi, je passait ma main dans ses cheveux, un coin de mon esprit toujours accaparé par la prochaine journée.

Tout avait commencé à Washington et tout allait y finir, pour de bon, pour toujours.


	22. Washington

E M I S S A R Y 

Chapitre XX

Washington

 

Ô mon bonheur, rappelle-toi de moi

Ma vie s'est muée en combat

Et s'il y a de l'espoir, alors donne-moi un signe

C'est ainsi que tout se passe

 

Je posai délicatement le livre sur lit et plaçai mon visage entre mes mains, inspirant et expirant profondément, j'avais lu le bouquin en entier, inspectant chaque passage, j'en avais appris plus sur moi durant les dernières minutes que je n'en avais jamais appris au cours de mes quelques années de lucidité sans l'emprise d'Hydra. Rien ne ferais plus aucun sens pour moi, j'avais été un simple numéro, leur sujet le plus prometteur et parce qu'ils avaient effacé ma mémoire dès le début des années 80 suivis d'une période de treize mois en état d'hibernation, dans une station de cryogénisation, après m'avoir implanté, la source de mes pouvoirs, une structure en Vibranium reliées à mes nerfs de mon corps et de mon cerveau, ce qui me permettait d'accélérer mes cellules à ma guise et donc de manipuler l'espace-temps. Un frisson me parcourut la nuque, me remémorant ces nuits douloureuses, dans cette pièce glaciale et si sombre. Tremblotante et couvert de sueur, je cherchais le sommeil avec peine chaque nuit, sentant mon organisme affaiblis essayer d'assimiler ou d'éliminer les deux sérums qui serpentaient communément dans mes vaisseaux, me rendant plus fort chaque jour, me tuant à petit feu comme un serpent en s'enroulant autour de sa proie, je ne ressentais plus, je n'étais plus capable de me remémorer en détail, qui avais-je déjà été, j'étais à genoux devant eux. Je frissonnai en me remémorant ces moments désagréables. Hydra m'avait poussé à bout et m'avait fait des choses inhumaines. Si j'échouais, ils recommenceraient et me laissaient assez longtemps consciente de leurs actes, pour m'empêcher donc d'oubliée ses moments qui continueraient de me hanter. Même à ce jour, la vie de Grace me semble étrange et si lointain, je n'est que peu de souvenir concernant mon passé avant Hydra, constituant des parcelles brisées, des voix ou des sensations, rien de plus.

D'ailleurs, les scientifiques de l'organisation avaient souvent profité de ses occasions de faiblesse pour compléter le programme Démérité. Vers la fin des années 80, ceux-ci m'avaient inséré dans mon cortex préfrontal, un dispositif me donnant toutes sortes de capacités reliées à la mécanique de la mémoire. Cela expliquait donc le «pourquoi étais-je capable de me souvenir des événements des vingt dernières années», ils ne pouvaient plus effacer mes souvenirs. En réalité, j'avais été une version améliorée du Soldat de l'hiver, voilà pourquoi j'avais travaillé si longtemps avec lui, j'étais un modèle supérieur incluant 32 ans d'oubli et en plus je n'avais pratiquement pas vieillis.

Durant une bonne dizaine d'années, j'avais aussi enchaîné les missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes dès les autres en compagnie du Soldat de l'hiver, si certains le considérer comme un fantôme s'étaient bien à cause de moi, personne ne le voyait; je les tuer avant qu'ils ne puissent avoir la chance de l'apercevoir, car après tout j'avais été une tireuse d'élite hors pair, durant les années 70. Le soldat disparaît sans laisser de trace; je le téléportais dans le futur. J'étais invisible, car ils oubliaient.

La section russe d'Hydra, m'avait aussi déporté au Canada, secrètement vers la fin des années 90, la Guerre Froide tirait à sa fin et Moscow, selon les informations inscrites dans le livre, n'était plus assez sur pour une arme comme moi. Les dernières pages du livre concernaient la particule de gemme que ces savants avaient implantée dans la colonne artificielle, en l'an 2000, après trente-cinq ans d'entraînement, de manipulation et d'isolation chez HYDRA. C'était une belle promotion, n'est-ce pas? Après cela, je suppose que j'ai dû perdre les pédales et que j'ai réussi à utiliser mes nouveaux pouvoirs pour la première fois, car le reste du recueil était presque vide.

Malheureusement, plusieurs informations avaient volontairement été censurées. Une question persistait, #004865 02, Grave, Demerit, Sasha qui étais-je vraiment? La jeune femme déterminée ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, je n'étais plus le sujet d'HYDRA, ni Sasha. Démérit restera toujours une partie importante de mon âme. Possiblement, après toutes ces années, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement encore inconnu pour mon esprit, ou peut-être pas. Je relevais ma tête et agripper le livre, je le feuilletais et tombais sur la partie descriptive.

 

имя полный:

Гпасе «Нортхы» Акела Еастщоод

Nom et prénom de naissance:

Grace "Northy" Akela Eastwood

 

Northy, ça sonnait plutôt bien, le surnom ne me disait pratiquement rien, aucun de mes souvenirs ne semblait être relié au mot. Si j'avais une chance de survivre à Washington, j'allais me reconstruire en tant que véritable personne, je n'étais plus celle qu'Hydra avait connu; j'étais Northy. Cette masse d'informations semblait progressivement enveloppé ce sensation de détresse et de déprime que j'avais ressentit depuis sa mort, je n'allais jamais oublier cette jeune fille bien trop curieuse à la recherche de nouvelles aventures et d'émotions fortes, mais pour le moment ma meilleur option serait de repousser toute cette mélancolie. Un mince sourire anima mes lèvres, je sentis un doigt en métal frôlé mon avant-bras dénudé. Je me retournais et l'aperçu son regard indifférent semblant plonger dans ses pensées, je m'approchais de lui et restait légèrement surélever en m'appuyant avec mon avant-bras sur le matelas.

-доброе утро. (Bon matin). Dis-je en en replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux, derrière son oreille droite. Il releva enfin ses yeux vers moi, il me sourit, je m'abaissais vers lui et l'embrassais délicatement. L'air inquiet, James me regarda silencieux, ce qu'il ne savait et qu'il ne saurait jamais, était le fait que j'avais peur comme lui. Peur de la mort.

 

Ô mon bonheur, rappelle-toi de moi

Ma vie s'est muée en combat

Et s'il y a de l'espoir, alors donne-moi un signe

C'est ainsi que tout se passe

 

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cela?

-Le monde court à sa perte, James et si j'ai la chance de trouver, Banner et Stark pour ainsi savoir la vérité sur ce sérum et si cela nous permet d'éviter l'anéantissement de l'humanité, je prends le risque de laisser ma vie dans cette quête après tous ce qui est arrivé, je suis sur que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Dis-je sérieusement en me relevant du lit, je saisi mon sac contenant toutes les armes que j'avais récupérées de mon costume. Je sentis son regard me poursuivre intensément suivi d'un long soupire, je fouillais dans les tiroirs des deux commodes de la pièce et trouvais enfin ce qui semblait être sa tenue de combat, je le lui lançais et me retournais vers lui, un instant.

-Habille toi, les autres nous attendent. Dès que j'eus fini ma phrase quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-Le duo, soyez près dans quinze minutes. Je reconnus, la voix de Steve.

-On arrive. Cria-t-on à l'unisson, je lui souris en le voyant se débattre avec sa tenue, puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Mon élan fut arrêté par la main de Bucky, je l'interrogeais du regard, il semblait étrangement nerveux.

-Tu.. tu te souviens de la premier fois que l'on s'est battu ensemble, dans cette salle grise en béton, je me souviens très bien que je t'avais plaqué au sol aisément et que je t'avais blessé grièvement au visage et au bras.Tu avais résister..essayé de te défendre. Mais tu t'étais lourdement affalé au sol après plusieurs minutes, tremblant et apeuré, ton visage maculé de sang. Le regard, dans tes yeux innocents, semble encrer dans ma mémoire; l'appréhension d'être frappé de nouveau ainsi que - de la détermination enfouit sous cette peur vorace.

-Tu pleurais...tu semblais si faible, tu m'avais même imploré. Il arrêta soudainement de parler, l'air passif.

-Miraculeusement à peine, quelques mois après, tu me regardais comme une proie, tu n'étais plus la même, nous avions réveillé quelque chose en toi. Tu étais vide et sans émotion, comme moi, et tu te battais comme un véritable soldat. J'avais de la chance de t'avoir en tant que coéquipière.

-J'étais. Ajoutais-je, en saisissant sa main, nous ne sommes bien plus que des coéquipiers maintenant. Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras en nichant sa tête près de mon cou.

-Je te vois. Soupira-t-il ce qui me fit frissonner, sentant son front étonnamment chaud près de mon cou.

-Je te vois.

James aurait-il été infecté?

*****

J'installais les dernières armes à ma tenu rapidement puis enfiler un poncho en tissu marron munit d'une capuche, essayant de mon concentré sur notre mission portant toujours le poids de sa mort que je tentait tant bien que mal de repousser de côté, ces sentiments ne m'aidera point sur un champ de bataille.

Étant toujours angoissé de confronter la véritable situation concernant à la santé de Bucky, je m'efforçais à continuer de préparer mon équipement et de ne pas me faire trop de souci. J'aperçus un blondinet s'approcher de moi, portant un étrange costume noir ayant un masque accroché à sa ceinture et un autre dans sa main. Il me le tendit quelques instants après, je le saisi et inspecté le masque à gaz à la structure noire plutôt moderne.

-Tu aura besoin de sa à Washington, l'aire est pollué.

-D'accord. Répondis-je en l'attacha ma taille. Steve soupira soudainement, je relevais mon regard vers lui.

-Promet moi de ne rien faire d'insensé. Dit-il en me serrant soudainement, ses bras autour de moi.

-Promis, Cap. Dis-je en souriant maigrement.

-Je te fais confiance, Sash. Je me séparais de lui, me redressais fièrement avant d'effectuer un salut militaire en son égard. Il sourit et m'attira vers lui une dernière fois.

Ma vision avait été véridique, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

*****

«Une intense fièvre, un comportement instable ne sont que quelques-uns des symptômes du saignement. Les derniers stades de celle-ci son le cannibalisent et l'hémorragie...»

-Pour te rassurer, le seul moyen de contracter le virus est d'être en contact avec le sang d'un malade ou d'un reptilien. Rajouta Sam.»

Je déglutis en me remémorant la conversation datant d'il y a quelques jours, cela ne faisait pas de sens, James Buchanan Barnes ne pouvait pas être atteint de cette stupide maladie. Je replaçais mon fusil à mon épaule puis ajuster mon sac sur mon dos. J'inspectais les alentours, parcourus de bruissements sinistres et du bruit des bourrasques de vent. Washington était une ruine comme je l'avais vue dans ma vision. Un ciel sombre rempli de nuages sombres prêt à exploser n'aidant point ce sentiment d'impuissance qui continuait de ronger mes entrailles.

-Cassie t'aime bien. Dis Scott en s'approchant de moi, je lui souris immédiatement, Steve me jeta un bref coup d'oeil, en rajustant son masque peint en noir muni d'une visière et d'un épurateur d'aire.

-Sois prudent sur le terrain, Lang. Je me dirigeais vers lui et imitais les gestes des autres en posant sur mon visage le masque.

-Qu'est que chose ne tourne pas rond avec James. Dis-je à voix basse.

-Je sais.

Un bruit sourd et irritant transperça les environs, ils étaient de retour. Je regardais angoissé autour de nous, saisissant mon arme, sa crosse posée sur mon épaule.

-Nous devrions nous mettre en mouvement. Dis Natasha. Je me retournais et aperçu James près du Jet, il semblait fixer le ciel maintenant parsemé de structures métalliques distinctives. Je m'avançais rapidement vers lui et pris violemment le masque encore accroché à son sac. Son regard était si livide, une minuscule couche de sueur recouvrait son front, bien sur, qu'il était fiévreux. J'agrippais son masque et le plaquer sur son visage, il sursauta et plongea son regard dans le mien, d'une main tremblante, j'ajustais l'appareil, celui-ci émit un court bruissement lors de son activation. Je soupirais et inspectais, ses iris bleues-grises qui étaient parsemées de points noires. Ses yeux bordés de larmes semblèrent être ancrés au mien, je secouais brièvement ma tête essayant de reprendre mon calme, l'angoisse courant dans mon organisme fatigué.

-James reste concentré, bon dieu! Dis-je hargneusement, en saisit son bras pour le pousser à avancer, une sensation nauséeuse m'envahi, je lâchais son bras après quelques instants, et entrelaçais ses doigts rigides avec les miens, Bucky serra frénétiquement ma main, toujours muet.

-Selon les coordonnées, la base scientifique de Stark devrait être situé à treize kilomètres en direction de l'Est. Dis Steve en jetant de rapide coup d'oeil aux quatre autres super-héros, près de nous.

 

Qui cherchera à suivre ta trace solitaire ?

Des chefs invincibles et vaillants sont tombés

Au champ de bataille

Peu nombreux sont sont restés avec la mémoire claire,

L'esprit sobre et la main ferme dans le régiment,

Le régiment

 

Nous parcourûmes les rues presque vides de la capitale, en silence. Quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux volant près de nous firent de nouveau sursauter James. Je posais légèrement ma main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler ma présence. J'inspirais profondément et fermais mes paupières tout en continuant de marché aux côtés du Capitaine.

-Groupe d'individus malades dans trois minutes. Trois minutes tout le monde. Dis-je en rechargeant mon arme, nous avions croisé de nombreux contaminé et quelques reptiles en traversant la ville, tous plutôt dociles, bizarrement.

Wolverine renifla l'aire un instant, faisant sortir, ses poings ses fameuse griffes rapidement. Je n'avais que brièvement parler avec lui durant le vol en direction de la capitale américain et il ne semblait toujours pas savoir remis, comme moi, de la mort d'Aarina.

-Nat et Logan couvraient la gauche, Scott et Steve la droite. Rajoutais-je oubliant qui étais supposé être le chef de la mission. Je grimaçais sentant mon environnement vacillé, quelque chose allait tourner mal.

-Buck. Reste près de moi. Il acquiesça faiblement, en épiant les immeubles délabrés autour de nous.

-J'espère que je ne te tuerais pas. Murmura-t-il semblant complètement perdu. Je tournais mon regard vers lui, apeuré par ses paroles.

Avant même que d'avoir pus répondre. Un ordre d'humain aux allures de monstre sans peau accourir vers nous. Des coups de feu résonnaient entre les habitations toutes au stade de l'effondrement. J'évitais les coups rapides de quelques créatures puis tirais sur d'autres plaquant presque mon corps sur James, encaissant pour lui, oubliant brièvement ses mots insensés qui n'étaient qu'une autre preuve saisissante parmi tant d'autres que cet homme avait été infecté. Je transperçais la gorge d'un homme pale aux yeux exorbitant avant de sprinter vers deux autres êtres qui semblaient essayer de mordre Scott, je tirais sur eux rapidement puis le vit disparaitre et réapparaitre près de Steve semblant sauter de nul part. Une autre vague d'humain accouru vers nous, je jetais dans leurs directions, deux bombes électrifiées qui tuèrent quelques individus. Ce combat ardu ressembla progressivement à être une sorte de rédemption en vers Aarina. Je massacrais agilement d'autres créatures avec l'aide de Natasha, cette vague semblait incessante et sans fin.

-À ta droite. Criais-je à laVeuve Noir avant de me retourner.

J'attaquais une femme au crâne presque dégarni avec la crosse de mon fusil et lui assainit un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. J'aperçus, une paire de griffes la transperçait de part en part, je remerciais Logan d'un signe de tête, laissant la contaminée tomber sur le sol en reculant brusquement.

Tremblant et en sueur j'essayais rapidement de recharger mon arme. Je sentis, quelque chose percutait violemment mes côtes qui semblèrent pénétrer dans mon poumon droit immédiatement, j'esquivais les coups secs et précis de la personne tout en toussant brusquement me sentant étouffer en avalant à nouveau une petite quantité de sang. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol et amortis ma chute avec mon bras. Celle-ci plaqua immédiatement sur ma gorge, son arme qui était en fait une barre de fer, un gargouillis étrange sorti de ma bouche, sans même y penser, je reculais de quelques instants, le temps et réussi à saisir la barre avant que celle-ci ne puisse m'atteindre puis transperçait de bord en bord le corps de ma victime.

Je touchais instinctivement mon flan, j'allais bien, je pendouillai légèrement ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, repoussant involontairement le chaos autour de moi, de côté, comment avais-je fait ça? Au plus loin de mes souvenirs, j'avais toujours capable de ralentir, d'accélérer ou même d'arrêter le temps, mais.. de le reculer et recommencer un moment particulier, sa jamais. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un coup violent dans le milieu de mon dos, qui me projeta au sol. Je me retournais et m'apercevant que mon fusil avait disparu, j'attrapai un pistolet sur ma jambe et visai l'intrus qui munit d'une lame sauta agressivement sur moi, ses yeux vitreux complètement noirs rencontrèrent les miens, un frisson parcourut ma nuque. Ce monde était devenu un véritable cauchemar.

Je tirais et sentis quelque chose de pointu percuter ma joue gauche, je nu que quelques secondes pour me relever avant d'être attaquée par un autre infecté, d'un bref mouvement de main, l'homme explosa. Un filait du sang dégringolant sur ma joue et une sensation de picotement douloureux m'écorcha un gémissement. Un cri strident transperça l'aire, mon regard tomba sur la silhouette de James étalé sur le sol. Je sprintais vers lui et tirai rapidement vers deux autres malades puis m'agenouillais près de Bucky. J'observais horrifiée l'immense tache rouge vin couvrant son ventre, j'arrachais sa veste et presser mes mains gantées sur la blessure. Ces monstres lui avaient aussi arraché son masque et de nombreuses coupures parsemaient son visage pâle et couvert de saleté ainsi si que d'une mince couche de sueur.

-Steve! Hurlais-je en encaissant d'autres coups essayant de mon mieux de le protéger, quelque chose agrippa la capuche de mon poncho et me poussa vers l'arrière, je poignardais la personne dernière moi avec un couteau que j'avais agrippé un millième de seconde avant en ralentissant le temps. Apeuré, je réalisais que mon attaquant n'avait été qu'un enfant. Confuse, je le repoussais, celui-ci tomba sur le sol terreux, couvert de roche et de débris non loin de moi. Toujours sous le choc, je me tournais et continuais mes tentatives pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Sash. Bafouilla-t-il ouvrant soudainement ses paupières, me donnant la chance de voir la sclérotique de son oeil être progressivement maculé de noir huileux, la même couleur que le pétrole à l'état pur, pensais-je en le soulevant. Nous ne devions pas rester ici. Le corps de Bucky émit, quelques spasmes violent, je passais mon bras sous ses épaules et sentit soudainement son poids s'alléger, j'aperçus Steve de l'autre côtés . Un silence tordu régnait aux alentours, le groupe d'infecté que nous avions combattu et mes autres coéquipiers semblaient savoir dissipé.

-Où son les autres? Dis-je d'une voix roque. Steve examinant les alentours, stupéfait.

-Je..je ne sais pas. Dit-il en me regardant semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Angoissé, et imprégner d'adrénaline, j'accélérais le pas en continuant de soutenir James qui n'était présent que part moment. Je profitais de l'aide nouvelle du Captain pour transférer mon masque sur le visage de Barnes, malgré le regard désapprobateur de Steve. Il inspira profondément dès que je l'allumais. Une odeur de putréfaction me prit de court, une brume verdâtre couvrait maintenant les environs. Ces extraterrestres utilisaient des armes bactériennes, réalisais-je choquée en pressant davantage sur la blessure qui n'arrêtait de point de saigner, laissant un liquide collant rouge presque noir dégouliner entre mes doigts.

-Il y a un hôtel abandonné par là-bas. Dis-je complètement essoufflé en pointant l'endroit, brièvement.

-Nous devons trouver Stark. Répondit-il en défoncer la porte, quelques minutes plus tard. J'aidai James à s'asseoir sur le sol, j'observai la pièce qui devait être une vielle chambre et aperçus une commode assez imposante, je jetai un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Steve repoussa le meuble contre la porte, complètement moisie. Je saisis mon sac et sortis quelques bandes de bandages, avec mes mains tremblantes, je redressais horizontalement Barnes et avec l'aide du Capitaine, arrêtais brièvement l'hémorragie grâce au pansement en tissu stérile, en entourant complètement sa taille.

-Ils vont revenir. Dit faiblement Bucky en agrippant brusquement ma main gauche posée sur le cercle couvrant le bas de son abdomen. Ma respiration de plus en plus difficile, je posai ma main moite et crispée sur le mur le plus proche, je toussais violemment, une sensation de brûlure transperça mes bronches héritées par l'aire contaminé. James m'observa silencieux, tremblant vivement par moments, sa respiration de plus en plus sifflotant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il essayait de rester éveiller. La luminosité de l'endroit semblait avoir étrangement diminuée, des éclats de lumière étaient maintenant visibles partout dans la petite pièce, ceux-ci se reflétaient sur nos trois visages couverts de sueur, quelque chose était à notre recherche. Nous étions perdus.

Je sentis des larmes salées couler sur mes joues égratignées ce qui ne me fit que grimacer. Je toussais à nouveau et sentis une main saisir mon bras, j'aperçus Steve près de moi, sans masque.

-Non, je vais bien. Bafouillais-je, il plaqua la structure essentielle sur mon visage et l'enclencha aussitôt, une vague de nausée m'envahit soudainement respirant maintenant l'oxygène pur, j'inspirais et expirais rapidement et saisi agressivement son épaule, cherchant à me stabiliser, surpris par son acte. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue droite.

-Parfois, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Sasha.

-Non! Répondis-je en essayant maladroitement de me défaire du masque. Steve m'enveloppa de ses bras et me serra contre lui, m'empêchant de bouger encore plus. Je sanglotais prestement ne voulant pas le perdre. Je réalisais soudainement que je n'arrivais plus à prévoir les prochains événements comme si ceux-ci étaient inévitables.

-Trouve Banner et sauve James, s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il d'une voix saccadée en grimaçant de douleur. Il passa sa main dans mes chevaux, brièvement, essayant de me calmer. Des bruits de martèlement résonnèrent soudainement dans la pièce suivi de susurrement paranoïaque.

J'entendis James gémir et tousser derrière moi, j'espérais que son sérum, lui permettrait de survivre quelques minutes de plus. Étrangement pour la première fois de ma vie, le temps sembla me glisser entre les doigts, ce qui ne me fit que réaliser qu'une chose; si, j'avais toujours été destinée à épargner sa personne, des horreurs de ce monde, ce n'était peut-être que pour lui permettre devenir mon sauveur.

-Steve. Dis-je dans un soupire, sachant que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, en soulevant mon regard vers lui, je rencontrais immédiatement cette paire d'yeux bleu qui m'avait supplié, il y a années de ne pas mourir. Il me sourit brièvement semblant respirer de plus en plus difficilement.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, cette fois. Il embrassa mon front et se releva difficilement, j'aidais James à se redresser et comme si tous mes pouvoirs venaient d'apparaître en moi, je regardais impuissante, la suite des événements me préparant à fuir, une dernière fois. Steve repoussa le meuble, lequel bloquait les misérables victimes de cette apocalypse derrière cette porte qui semblait être une entrée vers l'enfer. Celle-ci n'allait bientôt plus être capable de résister au coup sauvage, des infecté agglutiné derrière, impatient de nous dévorer. Il agrippa son bouclier et inspira profondément, un craquement transperça le bois, une main aux ongles arrachés, couvert de sang apparu dans un des recoins de la porte. Il se retourna vers nous, un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres, Steve savait qu'il ne survenait pas.

 

Et toi, liberté perdue, où es-tu maintenant ?

Avec qui célèbreras-tu dans un instant l'aube si douce ?

Réponds-moi

Je me sens si bien avec toi, si mal sans toi

Et c'est avec dignité que j'endure l'oppression,

L'oppression

 

-Cours. Dis Steve complètement livide avant d'être violemment agrippé par une dizaine de mains et tirer vers l'extérieur, d'un coup sec. Paniqué, je me mis à courir rapidement en supportant James déjà essoufflé et presque inconscient vers la porte arrière de l'immeuble. Tout mon corps alerte et douloureux. Il émit un grognement animal et accéléra soudainement semblant avoir repris conscience. Sans regarder vers l'arrière, je su que quelques contaminés nous suivais à un rythme effréné. Nous traversâmes plusieurs rues aux sols jonchées de débris et entourées de flammes alimentées par les bourrasques de vents violentes. Chaque pas sembla devenir de plus en plus douloureux sous le poids de la culpabilité, j'avais vue trop de personnes mourir, Bucky ne devait surtout pas faire partit de cette liste.

-Je..courir.. mal. Bafouilla-t-il en s'appuya sur moi, je ralentis mon allure.

-La base de Stark devrait être ici. Dis-je en regardant autour de moi. J'épier les environs, nerveuse sachant que quelques infecté rodaient dans les parages.

Une main frôla mon cou, je la repoussais et tombais sur le visage paranoïaque de James qui me fixait intensément.

-Tu semble bonne. Soupira-t-il. Je le frappais avec ma main violemment, sans hésitation, ce qui sembla le ramener à lui.

-James Barnes, putain de merde. Criais-je en agrippant son bras, je me remis à courir en direction d'un bâtiment encore intact entouré d'une immense barrière en béton, imposante.

Il allait survie, il ne devait pas mourir, nous étions trop proches de la solution, pensais-je. Un rire psychopathe traversa les lèvres du soldat, il me repoussa et instinctivement j'envoyais valser mon poing vers sa mâchoire qui émit un craquement distinct. Je reculais de quelques pas, affoler par la tournure des événements qui m'avait été si imprévisible et le vit poser sa main sur son visage, l'air méditatif, un filet de sang épais sorti de sa bouche.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lui, j'avais encore échoué. Bucky me regarda terrifié, il n'était plus lui-même, son regard désaxé n'en était qu'un autre preuve.

-Je suis.. désoler. Murmura-t-il avant de s'approcher davantage de moi en s'humectant les lèvres, répondant encore plus de sang sur sa bouche. Je fis de même et utiliser notre proximité pour plaquer ma main sur son visage gluant qui n'était plus la sienne, pour lui infligeait un vieux souvenir de nos mois ensemble à Bucarest, sachant qu'il perdrait ainsi connaissant, me laissant peut-être une chance de me rendre à la base.

Je ne peux rien faire, pour lui. Me répétais-je encore et encore en courant vers le mur, je saisis mon sac toujours sur mes épaules et agripper la boîte contenant la pierre. J'arrivais enfin près de la barrière en béton armé, d'un seul coup d'oeil, je pus en déduire que celle-ci faisait au moins vingt mètres de haut. Je frappais sur celle-ci, même si je savais que cela ne m'aiderait pas.

-Stark! Criais-je plusieurs fois en épiant les environs.

-J'ai la solution! Hurlais-je à bout de souffle, réalisant comment stupide je sonnais. Un bruit de réacteur troubla le silence sinistre des environs. J'aperçus l'armure rouge et or de Tony se poser à quelques mètres de moi.

-Sasha? Dit une voix robotique.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, ils sont tous morts. Répondis-je d'une voix implorante, sentant ma poitrine se dresser et s'abaisser de façon irrégulière. Je resserrais, ma prise sur la boîte lumineuse, peut-être que si je lui donnais la pierre, il me permettrait d'entrer.

-Je ne suis pas infectée. Tony sembla hésiter puis ouvrir un instant le devant de son casque.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance? Un bruissement suivit de bruit de pas effréné, me fit me retrouver, j'aperçus immédiatement James, un couteau à la main qui fixait intensément la boite.

-À cause de ça! Criais-je en le pointant, je me rapprochais de Tony subtilement agrippant maintenant l'objet avec mes deux mains.

-Sergent, reculé où je devrais vous abattre. Dit-il semblant avoir activé son réacteur.

Le devant de son casque déjà remit dans sa position initiale.

-C'est si beau. Dit-il, s'approchant brusquement en posant son regard sur moi puis sur l'objet. Je déglutis et sachant soudainement la suite des événements, il n'y aurait qu'une seule solution à cet apocalypse, je devais changer cet réalité, même si cela me coûterais la vie. J'ouvris la boîte, et saisis la pierre. Une vague d'énergie étrangère et douloureuse transperça mon corps, la gemme sembla brûlée tous les fibres de la main, je criais de douleur tout en posant un pied derrière moi, pour stabiliser ma posture.

Je maintenu ma prise sur elle, sentant ses pouvoirs être convergé vers moi. Je fermais mes paupières, laissant l'énergie de l'objet me consumer. J'ouvris intuitivement mes yeux me sentant plus puissante que jamais, mon corps n'était plus le même, il appartenait maintenu à la pierre. J'aperçu Stark enclencher son réacteur en voyant Bucky accourir vers moi. Je ralentis le temps et la lançais de toute ma force dans les aires. Je me téléportais près de l'armure, un millième de seconde plus tard, observant la scène déchirant se déroulant au ralentit puis agrippais ensuite Tony par les épaules violemment en utilisant mes dernières forces pour pointer son réacteur vers la gemme.

 

Ô mon bonheur, rappelle-toi de moi

Ma vie s'est muée en combat

Et s'il y a de l'espoir, alors donne-moi un signe

C'est ainsi que tout se passe

 

Celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux, le temps reprit son court soudainement. Stark me projeta instamment sur le sol, j'encaissais difficilement le choc et essayais de me relever.

-Sasha! Hurla James semblant avoir repris contrôle de son esprit.

Horrifié, je sentis quelque chose transpercer ma tenu et ma peau. J'hurlais de terreur sentant mon corps être attaqué de toutes parts et tombais à genoux, d'autres fragments percèrent ma peau et se logèrent profondément ma peau. Un craquement métallique assourdissement fit raidir tout mon corps.Tout autour de moi sembla n'être qu'un aura doré. Une douleur insupportable vrilla ma colonne avant de transpercer mon crâne. J'essayais de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche complètement sèche. Qu'avais-je fait? Soudainement, tous mes souvenirs perdus semblèrent s'écouler dans mon esprit, me faisant du même fait ouvrir mes paupières brutalement fixant le vide doré qui m'entourait, désormais. Tout sembla disparaître progressivement autour de moi, ne me laissant qu'une sensation de solitude dérangeante. Je ne sentais rien en percevant tout, la douleur avait quitté mon corps. Je ne faisais qu'un avec l'espace-temps. Il n'y avait point d'explication, je le savais, c'était tout, cette pierre et moi étions faits pour être ensemble. Pour ne faire qu'un.

-Tu as fait une terrible erreur, Démérite. Je reconnus la voix dédaigneuse de Septembre, si j' avais fait une erreur mortelle, j'en prenais la charge, cet avenir désastreux ne méritait pas d'exister. Toutes ces morts intitules et sauvages devrait plus que tout au monde être éviter.

Un liquide brûlant s'écoula entre mes omoplates, étrangement j' appréciais la sensation que cela me procurait comme si soudainement j,était libéré d'un poids énorme. Je retirais avec difficulté mon masque, sachant qu'il mettait inutile. Mes paupières devant de plus en plus lourdes, je saisi le collier à mon cou, le dernier lien à mon passé. Je sentis mon esprit s'embrouiller. J'étais si seule, si froide, je voulais revoir James et.. Steve. Ma famille me manquait, je les avais oublié durant si longtemps que le seul fait de retrouver mes souvenirs semblais renforcer toutes mes incertitude. Si seulement je pouvais retourner au monde que j'avais connu, où l'amour était si doux que cela n'en était presque troublant. Ce monde donc nous avions si longtemps rêvé.

Je voulais retourner à la maison.

 

 

*Chanson; Le coucou [ (Kukushka (Кукушка)) ] de Polina Gagarina

*Traduction par «Elmi» sur lyricstranslate.com


	23. Épilogue: Toska

E M I S S A R Y 

Épilogue

Toska

 

 

« Toska - nom /ˈtō-skə/ - tristesse/mélancolie/détresse »

 

 

J'ouvris rapidement mes paupières, humant profondément l'air bien trop pur qui fit émoustiller chaque cellule de mon organisme. Mon regard tomba sur un ciel dégagé recouvert de minuscules points dorés. Déconcerté, j'agrippais le sol autour de moi, une sensation glacée apaisa mes paumes de mains douloureuses; de la neige. Je souris et laissais couler les larmes que je retenais depuis bien trop longtemps sur mes joues. Stupéfaite, je passais une de mes mains sur mon visage, j'allais bien, j'étais vivante et je n'étais plus blessée. Assise sur ce tapis blanc, j'observais les alentour paisible et silencieux.Je me redressais et toujours installée sur le sol couvert de cette incroyable substance, j'observais les alentours, paisible et silencieux. J'inspirais profondément, réalisant peu à peu en apercevant les immeubles familiers non loin, qui étaient tous illuminés d'une lueur rassurante, que j'étais bien de retour chez moi.

J'étais à la maison.

 

*****

 

Je traçais avec le bout de mon index, les lettres russes gravées dans la roche.

Нева Софиа Зедер; Neva Sofia Zeder.

-Vous me manquez tellement. Murmurais-je en m'appuyant contre la pierre tombale endommagée par les cinquante dernières années. Cet endroit me donnait l'impression d'être si prêt d'eux, si prêt de mes parents tout en étant si loin de ceux que j'aimais, si loin de lui, son absence semblait hanter mon âme. Je soupirais me remémorant encore une fois les derniers événements, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi cette pierre avait été absorber par mon organisme. Un frisson me parcourut, sentant une bourrasque glacée frôler ma peau par les ouvertures irrégulières qui recouvraient ma tenue.

Je tournais mon regard soudainement en direction d'un homme qui s'approchais doucement des pierres tombales. Cette silhouette familière sembla exalté en m'apercevant. Comme si celui-ci venait d'apercevoir un fantôme, il lâcha brusquement un bouquet de fleurs violettes qui tomba silencieusement sur le sol enneigé, contrastant parfaitement avec la clarté du relief. Il s'approcha prudemment de moi, faisant du même fait à peine craqueler la neige sous ses bottes ébène. J'étudiais chacun de ses mouvements légers et pointilleux, restant muette, toisant son regard grisâtre, étonnamment percent. Il sembla hésiter puis s'agenouilla près de moi dans la neige, décontenancé. Je restais immobile émerveillée par sa simple présence, j'aperçus dans ses yeux asthénies par le temps un voile de larmes. Son torse se redressa et s'abaissa brusquement, il posa sa main glacée sur ma joue, ne quittant pas mon regard.

-Tu es vivante. Murmura-t-il m'offrant un sourire réconfortant, je clignais rapidement mes paupières réalisant qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas seulement une autre embrouille de mon esprit.

-James. Soupirais-je en sentant ses bras m'entourés délicatement, il me rapprocha de lui et me serra frénétiquement, je me blottis contre son torse. D'un geste rapide, Bucky retira son manteau et m'obligea à l'enfiler. je savourais la chaleur que cela me procurait tout en humant son odeur rassurante.

-Ça fait si longtemps que je te cherche, j'ai toujours su que tu serais ici. Intrigué, je me séparais de lui, tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux courts et doux.

-Longtemps? Dis-je curieuse de savoir combien d'années avais-je encore manqués.

-Six mois, depuis la bataille à Berlin, quand tu-.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent semblant comprendre comme par magie, ma situation.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance. Il me sourit tendrement et glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir un petit boîtier de couleur noire complètement luisant, je le regardais stupéfaite. James attrapa doucement ma main gauche,Ouvrant cette boîte, je vis une sublime bague argentée ayant en son centre un diamant irisé qui reflétait légèrement la lumière ambiante. Il inséra la bague dans mon annulaire.

-Elle est magnifique. Dis-je en l'observant davantage, en soulevant légèrement ma main. Bucky m'attira de nouveau près de lui et posa un baisée sur mon front.

-Je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion parfaite, mais je sais maintenant qu'il n'y aura jamais de moment assez remarquable pour te l'offrir. Je ne sais qu'une chose; nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Murmura-t-il paisiblement en soulevant du bout de son doigt mon menton, je lui souris enfin.

-Tu me le promets? Dis-je examinant ses yeux, un instant, effrayer de le voir disparaître de nouveau.

-Je te le promets. répondit-il du tac au tac, sans quitter mon regard.

L'inquiétude me gagnant de nouveau, je m'empressais de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il accueillit mon geste, enthousiaste et sans complexité, en adhérant au baisée rapidement, l'intensifiant de seconde en seconde. Je me séparais difficilement de lui et fixais mon regard au sien.Je me séparais difficilement de lui et fixer mon regard au sien qui semblait anormalement funeste.

-Je te vois. Chuchotais-je d'une voix attristée, il me sourit à nouveau en entrelacent ses doigts avec les miens, me rappelant la présence du bijou significatif.

-Je te vois.

 

Peut-être qu'après tout j'étais simplement devenue désaxée et que la réalité n'avait plus de sens ou peut-être qu'après tout le bonheur m'avait vraisemblablement oublié.

J'étais folle, n'est-ce pas?

 

 

Que la tempête se lève, que la nuit tombe ; qu'est-ce qui est le plus redoutable, le danger ou la peur du danger ? Je préfère la réalité, le danger même.

-Vincent Van Gogh


End file.
